The Avenging Auror
by Drusilla Dax
Summary: August 2009 – the Head of the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic Apparates to Washington, D.C. //Harry Potter-NCIS crossover with mention of slash//
1. Chapter 1

Rating and notes: 15, post-DH and fairly AU; canon twists for NCIS and Harry Potter, and generally twisted timeline. Dark plot ahead.

Summary: August 2009 – the Head of the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic Apparates to Washington, D.C.

Disclaimer: I'm _just_ playing with other people's toys and nothing you think you know is mine. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers and thieves will be adopted by my blood relatives (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!).

Editor: Mikee. The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those.

**The Avenging Auror**

In the midst of the general chaos, no one heard the loud "pop".

A young man dressed in black quickly assessed the situation. He took his wand, aimed at a group of criminals and incapacitated them. However, one of them was a wizard who fought off the mild Binding charm. Thanks to Legilimency, the wizard who'd just arrived read the intentions of the man in his mind, and there was a flash of green light that put an end to the fight.

'I Apparated right on time,' the young man declared quietly as he helped Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs to get up.

Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee and Dr. Donald Mallard had been ambushed after responding to a fake call telling them that there was a dead Marine in Glencarlyn Park. They'd been lured there by criminals who wanted to eliminate the entire NCIS team before their boss ended up on trial for killing three Navy officers in cold blood in a bar. That was a truly stupid move, but some criminals weren't known for their strategic abilities.

'What did you do?!' Gibbs barked at his saviour.

Harry Potter put his wand in his sleeve, pushed his glasses up on his nose and snorted.

'The short story is, Agent Gibbs, that I saved you from a rogue wizard who wouldn't have thought twice about casting the Killing curse on you. You and I do roughly the same job, only I'm a wizard. I'm Auror Potter. Harry Potter,' Harry said as he held his hand out.

Gibbs was too surprised. He shook hands with Harry.

'A wizard!' Tony exclaimed and snorted. 'And I'm Tweety Bird!'

Harry extended his left hand towards Tony and cast a silent spell that made the Muggle levitate.

'Look! A bird!' Harry growled.

Harry took a deep breath, as if to control his anger, and he gently put an end to the spell.

'I can help you clean up here. I can Memory-charm the others so they can tell no one that a wizard helped you, and if the dead body is a problem, I can make it disappear,' Harry said.

'Why didn't you use another spell on that man?' Ducky inquired.

Always a curious mind, Ducky was ready to believe in anything.

'I can read minds, and his soul was too dark. I knew only death would stop him,' Harry said sadly.

Ducky nodded. He couldn't literally read minds, but he was convinced that Harry was telling them the truth.

'Are you all right?' Tim asked kindly.

Harry shrugged and said, 'I haven't had to kill in a long time, but it's not the first time I've taken a life.'

'That doesn't make it any easier,' Tony pointed out gently.

Harry shrugged again. He looked at Gibbs and asked, 'So, what do you want me to do?'

'Ducky?' Gibbs asked his friend.

The respectable Medical Examiner turned to Harry and asked, 'What will I find when I autopsy that man?'

'Nothing extraordinary. His heart stopped beating. If you're not a wizard, you can't tell how he died,' Harry explained.

'I'd like to know why he died,' a quiet voice said.

Harry had his wand aimed at the newcomer at the speed of light, and when the other wizard tried to disarm him, Harry was faster.

'Stop!' Gibbs shouted at Harry.

Harry obeyed, but kept his wand aimed at…

'Fornell!' Tony exclaimed.

'Do you know that wizard?' Harry asked the NCIS team.

'Wizard?' Tim squeaked.

'Yes, Agent McGee, I'm a wizard, too,' Fornell admitted.

'Not just any kind of wizard. You're an Auror,' Harry pointed out.

Fornell growled and said, 'I'm a reservist now. Your curse triggered the alarm in my sector; I came to investigate.'

'Does your wife know?' Gibbs asked his old friend.

Fornell snorted. 'Why do you think she wanted a divorce?' he said sadly.

'What about Emily?' Gibbs asked worriedly.

Fornell paled so much that all the others thought that he'd pass out.

Harry read his American colleague's thoughts. 'She can't bloody do that!' he yelled.

'What?!' Gibbs inquired.

'His wife's giving their daughter drugs to control her magic! That poor little witch is too numb to even know who she is!' Harry shouted.

There were sparks of magic coming from Harry. Gibbs took Harry's right hand and said, 'There's a better way.'

Harry growled, but calmed down; there was something about Gibbs that made him believe the NCIS agent.

Gibbs turned to Tony and asked, 'Are you still seeing that girl from Social Services? I'd say that it's a patent case of child abuse.'

Tony nodded and said, 'I haven't seen her in quite a long time, but I'll get engaged to her if that's what it needs to convince her to give Emily to Fornell.'

Fornell looked on the verge of tears.

'I'll go with you, Tony. I can take a blood sample that Abby can analyze to prove our case,' Ducky said.

'We'll call you when we've got her,' Tony told Fornell.

Ducky took his bag and followed Tony to his car.

'Thank you,' Fornell almost sobbed.

'Why didn't you tell me, Tobias?' Gibbs hissed.

It was Harry who answered for the FBI agent. 'It's not easy when you interact in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. What did you expect him to say? "Can you help me rescue my little baby witch from her evil mother?" Not really. Give the man a break; it's hard enough,' he said.

Fornell walked to Harry and hugged the young man.

'Can you help us bag our criminals?' Gibbs asked Fornell.

'Well, it's more complicated than you think, because the Auror Department will want you to hand over control of the case,' Fornell lied.

'Chickenshit, Fornell. The Muggles have the upper hand in this,' Harry said.

'You're a bit loud for a British Auror,' Fornell said.

In spite of his terrible situation, Harry smiled as he said, 'Well, I guess it comes with the position of _Head_ of the Auror Department.'

'You're quite young, though,' Tim pointed out.

Harry shrugged and said, 'I'm twenty-nine, but I got caught up in the War against Voldemort when I was only eleven – and I survived.'

Fornell finally realized who Harry was, and he spluttered.

'Tobias?' Gibbs asked.

Fornell took a deep breath and, pointing at Harry with his right hand, he said, 'The man's a legend. He killed the most powerful Dark Lord ever, before he was even eighteen!'

Tim was slightly afraid, but Gibbs was deeply impressed.

'It wasn't by choice,' Harry commented sadly. He tried to change the topic by asking Gibbs, 'Do you want your suspects to remember how they were arrested?'

'No, it'd be too dangerous for you,' Gibbs said.

With a mere flick of his wand, Harry tailored a Memory-charm that protected him.

'There, now I'll leave you,' Harry said.

'Are you on a mission? Will you need help?' Fornell asked.

'Do you want to help me?' Harry said.

'Of course! I have a chance to get my daughter back, thanks to you. If you hadn't Apparated, Em would still be in my ex's clutches. What can I do for you?' Fornell asked.

'Forget that you ever saw me,' Harry said.

'Why?' Gibbs asked.

'Are you sure you don't need help?' Tim asked bravely.

Harry's bright green eyes shone with tears. 'There's nothing you can do, but thanks,' he said.

'Potter, if you change your mind, Apparate to Gibbs's. He knows where to find me, and _he_ doesn't have wards,' Fornell said.

'Whatever Fornell means, you can come see me. I always leave the door open,' Gibbs said as he handed Harry one of his cards with his home address.

'Really?' Harry asked.

Gibbs glared at the foreign wizard. 'If you need help, come see me,' he growled.

'No, that I got, but I'm surprised that a Muggle leaves the door open – literally,' Harry said.

'Gibbs is no ordinary Muggle,' Fornell said.

Gibbs swirled towards his old friend, and he saw that he wasn't teasing him; he was paying him a compliment.

'I'll be going,' Harry said.

'Good luck, Auror Potter,' Gibbs said.

Harry nodded and Disapparated.

'All right, since I'm here, I might as well help you with your criminals,' Fornell said.

'McGee, call Palmer. He'll be our ME on this case,' Gibbs said.

'Already done, boss, and I called for a van to take the suspects into custody,' Tim answered.

Gibbs looked at his subordinate with surprise.

'I… I sent text messages with my PDA, boss,' Tim explained.

'Good job, McGee,' Gibbs praised him.

Tim grinned proudly.

Gibbs turned to Fornell and said, 'Don't even think about it.'

'What do you mean?' Fornell asked, pretending that he didn't know exactly what his friend meant.

'You're not trying to lure my computer specialist to your team,' Gibbs said.

Fornell smiled.

'There's no risk,' Tim said.

'How so, McGee?' Gibbs asked.

'You both know that I can work for either of you. I worked well under Tony's command, but I wouldn't obey anyone, other than Fornell, from the FBI,' Tim declared.

Gibbs smiled and Fornell snorted. Both knew that Tim was an NCIS man.

They didn't have to wait too long for an NCIS van to join them with agents to drive the captured men to Headquarters.

Jimmy Palmer arrived soon afterwards to take care of the body.

'Your client's over there,' Fornell told the young ME.

Jimmy started some preliminary exams, and at one point, he froze.

'Something wrong, Palmer?' Gibbs growled.

Gibbs looked at Fornell as if to ask him if Auror Potter had lied about the fact that the curse couldn't be detected.

'Did you see what killed him?' Jimmy asked, paling.

'He dropped dead,' Gibbs said.

'Probably a heart attack,' Tim said to help his boss.

'Did you see a flash of green light?' Jimmy inquired.

'Dear God!' Fornell wailed.

'What?!' Gibbs growled.

'Are you a Squib, Palmer?' Fornell asked the young man.

'Ye… Yes. How do you know?' Jimmy stuttered.

'I'm an Auror,' Fornell explained.

Jimmy whistled. 'Did you cast the curse?' he inquired.

'Yes, he was about to cast it on Gibbs,' Fornell lied.

'Good thing there's no Wizarding personnel at NCIS. Your spell's so powerful that even I can feel it,' Jimmy said as he bagged the dead wizard.

'How can you feel that?' Tim inquired.

'My dad's a wizard, but I never showed signs of magic. I'm a Squib. You're a Muggle, someone with no magic in his blood; and therefore, you can't feel spells,' Jimmy explained.

Fornell's phone rang right then. Tony was telling him that his friend had had the ex-Mrs Fornell arrested, and Ducky was taking Emily to the hospital.

Tim filled Jimmy in while Fornell talked with Tony.

'My aunt's a Mediwitch,' Jimmy said as he scribbled an address on a piece of paper and gave it to Fornell. 'Go see Dr Mallard, and take your daughter to my aunt,' he said.

Fornell opened his mouth to protest and say that he'd promised to help, but Gibbs barked, 'Go! Em's more important than anything.'

Fornell walked behind a huge oak to Disapparate.

Ducky was quite impressed when Fornell appeared, out of thin air, in the back of his car. Emily was doped up to the gills, and Ducky suggested that he drive her to Jimmy's aunt. Magic might not be recommended in her state.

Just two days later, the men they'd arrested had confessed everything and more. They were in jail, awaiting trial.

Emily Fornell was given into the sole custody of her father, and thanks to Ducky and Mediwitch Carys Thorndyke, Em was recovering. Within a week, Carys would be able to give the girl a potion that would heal her completely.

When Gibbs told Fornell that he was curious about that Harry Potter, Fornell loaned his friend a biography of the young man. Something written by a British journalist, a woman by the name of Rita Skeeter.

Since it was a Wizarding book, Gibbs couldn't read it at his desk. For the first time in years, he went home early – to read the book.

He was half-way through it when Harry hissed, 'You should burn that thing.'

Gibbs dropped the book on a table in his basement.

'I thought it sounded too unbelievable,' Gibbs admitted.

He took a good look at Harry; the young man looked like a ghost. He was pale and even thinner than when they'd met five days ago.

'Have you slept and eaten?' Gibbs asked.

'Neither,' Harry said with a shrug.

'Come to the kitchen,' Gibbs ordered.

'Say, Gibbs, I can read minds, and I saw something in yours. May I ask you something very personal?' Harry asked with a small voice.

'Go ahead,' Gibbs said.

'How did you cope with your wife and daughter's deaths?' Harry asked.

Gibbs turned around, ready to punch Harry in the nose, but he stopped when he saw Harry's haunted look.

Gibbs took a deep breath and admitted aloud, 'I didn't. I killed their murderer, but it's not going to bring them back. If there's a way to recover, I haven't found it yet.'

They were almost in the kitchen by then, and Harry knelt on the floor and dissolved in tears.

'Who killed your family?' Gibbs asked as he crouched and held Harry.

'My former wife. She's made our three babies disappear. I can't find them anywhere,' Harry gasped between sobs.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	2. Chapter 2

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

Harry's ordeal was something that moved Gibbs deeply. He held Harry tighter and whispered in his black, unruly hair, 'They've got to be out there somewhere.'

'I've lost everything, Gibbs. Everything. I wish I'd died the first time Voldemort cursed me,' Harry said between sobs.

Gibbs grabbed Harry by the shoulders, and he Gibbs-smacked him as he looked straight into Harry's green eye.

'I might not know how to cope with the murders of Shannon and Kelly, but I know that there's got to be a reason for me to be in this world, still alive. Maybe it's the lives I helped save,' Gibbs said.

'Sorry,' Harry mumbled.

'I don't believe in God or any entity planning our lives, but I want to believe that there's some reason for us to be here,' Gibbs said.

He got up and dragged Harry up with him.

'Let's go to the kitchen. You need to eat a bit; it won't help your kids if you pass out or die looking for them. You'll tell me the story of your life – the real story,' Gibbs said.

Gibbs led Harry into the kitchen, helped Harry sit down at the table, and started to make a quick meal.

'I'm sorry to have Apparated to you,' Harry apologized as Gibbs handed him a packet of crisps.

'Don't be stupid, Potter. You saved my life – and now that Tobias can tell me more about his other life, I understand what you did for me. I meant it when I said my door was open,' Gibbs growled. He glared at Harry and barked, 'Eat!'

Harry gave him a very small smile and started nibbling at a crisp.

Gibbs worked over the stove as Harry started his tale.

'Tom Riddle was a demented warlock, who started a magical civil war long before my birth. He changed his name to Lord Voldemort, and he took measures to become immortal,' Harry said.

'Is that possible?' Gibbs interrupted, deeply surprised.

'It endangers the soul, but it's not entirely impossible. Such magic comes with a dear price, because it changes the true nature of the person who takes such steps. Voldemort never was entirely sane to begin with, I think. When he started gathering followers who wanted a Wizarding society where anything Muggle-related would be banned, he was already gone in the head,' Harry explained.

'What Skeeter wrote about him in your biography was chilling," Gibbs declared.

'I didn't read that rag. My friend Hermione did, and she sent dear old Rita a Howler,' Harry said. He remembered that Gibbs probably didn't know what it was, and he explained, 'It's a special kind of letter that reads your message aloud, very loudly, and then explodes.'

Gibbs turned to Harry to check if he was teasing him, but Harry nodded fervently, and counting all the things that Fornell had said about magic, a talking letter didn't sound too farfetched, or impossible.

'Skeeter's worse than the worst of your lowest so-called journalist in the lowest tabloid,' Harry said.

'I know how journalists can be,' Gibbs declared.

Harry focussed on Gibbs.

'Would you stop reading my mind, Potter?' Gibbs asked good-naturedly.

Harry blushed and said, 'Of course, Gibbs. I swear that I'll never do it again, unless you allow me to.'

'Good boy,' Gibbs said.

'I'm not a boy… I never was. My life started to go wrong a year and thee months after my birth,' Harry said sadly.

'What really happened?' Gibbs asked.

'Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, that's the Wizarding School in the UK, started a resistance movement against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore had fought against the previous Dark Lord, but even he and his friends, the members of the Order of the Phoenix, weren't enough to fight off Voldemort, because of what he'd done. Back then, they didn't know he'd started a procedure to achieve immortality,' Harry said.

'The war must have been nasty,' Gibbs said.

'Like any civil war, I guess,' Harry said.

Gibbs nodded.

'It got even nastier when a seer revealed that a child who was to be born at the end of July would bring the end of the Dark Lord. There were other factors, and Voldemort decided that I fit the description of the prediction,' Harry said.

Gibbs put a full plate in front of Harry and sat down in front of him.

Between small bites, because he knew better than to gulp everything down after such a long fast, Harry went on with his tale, 'My parents went into hiding, but they were betrayed by the one who was supposed to keep them safe, and Voldemort killed my dad as he tried to protect Mum and me. Voldemort just wanted to kill me, but Mum refused to give me over. She cast a Protection spell that almost killed Voldemort after he murdered her and he tried to do the same to me.'

'It'd have worked if he hadn't done that magic to become immortal,' Gibbs said.

Harry nodded.

'He'd lost his body, but his soul was still alive. It took him a decade to gather enough strength to do something about it,' Harry explained.

'Skeeter said that you grew up in my world, under the protection of relatives,' Gibbs said.

Harry almost swallowed down the wrong pipe when he snorted.

'What?!' Gibbs growled.

'My godfather was too shaken by my parents' deaths, and he stupidly let the true traitor frame him for the betrayal that led to their murders. Dumbledore thought that Voldemort would come back faster, and therefore he forced my Mum's sister to take me in. My childhood was miserable with Muggles who hate magic. Until I went to Hogwarts, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs,' Harry explained.

'And your Dumbledore did nothing?! What about the British Social Services?!' Gibbs barked.

'Dumbledore was well over one hundred years old, and he thought that the Blood Protection I had through my aunt was more important than anything. My Muggle relatives told everybody that I was a freak, and people bought their lies,' Harry answered.

'I'd like to have a word with them!' Gibbs said.

Harry smiled. 'It'd be a waste of time,' he pointed out.

Gibbs groaned.

Harry smiled again and went on with his tale, 'Well, in spite of my beloved relatives' hatred for everything magical, I went to Hogwarts. On the platform to the Hogwarts Express, I met the Weasleys. Ron, the sixth son in the family was to become my classmate, my best male friend, and after the War, the husband of my other best friend, our classmate, Hermione Granger. We worked together at the Ministry of Magic.'

'Can't they help you?' Gibbs asked.

Harry looked sad again, but there were a few sparks in his eyes. 'By law, they're not allowed to help,' he said.

'They did help, though,' Gibbs declared, a smile gracing his lips, as well.

Harry nodded several times and swallowed the last mouthful of food from his plate. Gibbs went to the stove to refill Harry's plate.

'Hermione's a great witch; she said my babies aren't dead and that they were sent here, but I can't find them,' Harry said.

Gibbs gave Harry a second plate and said, 'Not yet. If your friend's really good, then she's right, and you'll find them.'

'She's really good. She was gifted from the beginning. She's a bookworm and a great strategist. Our schooling was never normal, or even remotely quiet. From the very beginning at Hogwarts, things were strange for us three – and particularly for me,' Harry said as he dug into the second serving.

'I understand that it was a magical school, but how strange can it get?' Gibbs inquired innocently.

Harry actually chuckled and said, 'First year, I was forced to kill a teacher who was possessed by Voldemort – I wasn't even twelve, by the way. Second year, I had to fight one of the hidden parts of Voldemort's soul, and he was twisted enough to launch a poisonous giant snake after me. Third year, I had to go back in time to save my godfather, who'd escaped from prison; he'd been captured as he tried to stop the wizard who'd sold my parents to Voldemort.'

'And no one protected you all those years?!' Gibbs shouted.

Harry didn't have to read Gibbs's mind to know that his new friend was truly outraged.

'There was Severus Snape, the Potions master, who was protecting me. I thought he was working for Voldemort, and I never had the opportunity to thank him before Voldemort murdered him. He was a childhood friend of my mother, and I never knew. I never knew, either, that he loved her so much that he died to protect me, even though my dad had been awful to him – and the one thing that Skeeter didn't lie about is the fact that I look a lot like my late dad,' Harry said.

'Except for your eyes that are like your mother's,' Gibbs added.

Harry smiled and nodded.

'Well, there was always something happening, and I had to leave school before my last year to fight against Voldemort. After many nasty fights, Voldemort tried to kill me. His curse only killed the part of his soul that had transferred into me the first time he attempted to kill me. During one last fight in Hogwarts, we managed to destroy the last Horcrux,' Harry said.

'Last what?' Gibbs asked.

'Horcrux, that's the Wizarding name for the object that harbours the part of a soul that's been split,' Harry explained.

'Sounds like the name of a virus,' Gibbs said.

Harry smiled and went on, 'I finally managed to kill him. That was the end of the War; a few weeks later, we got a new Minister for Magic, and he told my two friends and me that we could work for the Ministry even though we never passed our NEWTs, the final Wizarding diploma. I became an Auror, and a few months later, when Ron's little sister passed her NEWTs, we got married.'

'Did she marry you because you were a war hero in your community?' Gibbs inquired frankly.

'I met her at the station the first time I went to Hogwarts. I should have known that her worshipping wouldn't last forever, but… Well, I'd never been loved, and I never saw the signs until it was too late,' Harry said.

'So, what happened?' Gibbs asked.

'All I ever wanted in my life was a loving family, a small house, and a quiet life. Now that I'm the Head of the Auror Department, I see the inside of my office more than I see action outside, but that was okay with me, because I have office hours and I could take care of our three babies after work. Ginny worked for a few months before and after our wedding; I never forbade her to work. I had enough money to hire people to take care of the house and to hire nannies for the children,' Harry said.

'Had?' Gibbs inquired.

Harry smiled sadly and answered, 'That's the annoying thing with colleagues; you tend to isolate the important information. She's had all my accounts and the entire estate of the Potter family transferred to her in compensation.'

'Compensation for what? Loving her and your kids and taking care of them?' Gibbs growled. He was angry again, on Harry's behalf.

'As a Wizarding citizen and an employee of the Ministry, I'm supposed to know all the laws that are still valid in our beautiful country. There's a twisted one, passed in 678 that says that if a husband doesn't ask his wife if she agrees to give him other children once they have one official heir, then the wife can leave, take the entire estate with her, as compensation, and she can even legally kill the children,' Harry said.

Gibbs took Harry's left hand and squeezed. Harry squeezed back.

'I want to believe that Hermione's right and that my babies are still alive. Ginny grew up poor, and suddenly, she's allied herself with a former enemy – a bloke who stopped siding with Voldemort only at the very end of the War. His wife died in an accident, and their baby son disappeared, too. Ginny moved in with him, and by law, no one's allowed to help me because she's within her rights,' Harry said.

Gibbs growled and said, 'Don't move.'

Gibbs went to his den to get a piece of paper and a pen. Harry was getting a glass of water from the sink when Gibbs walked back into the kitchen.

Gibbs sat again at the table and said, 'There's dessert in the fridge if you want.'

'Ta, but I'm stuffed,' Harry said.

'All right, give me the names and descriptions of your ex-wife and your kids. I'm going to borrow Fornell, and my team will work on your case,' Gibbs declared.

'Why would you help me?' Harry said with a deep sigh.

'Because we're _not_ wizards, and I don't give a fig about laws that say that a mother can have her children killed legally. Besides, my team loves kids. It's a pity we've lost Ziva; she'd have been great,' Gibbs said. It was his turn to be sad.

'I'm sorry you lost an agent,' Harry said.

'She decided to serve her father,' Gibbs explained.

'Oh, I thought she'd died,' Harry apologized.

'No, she's okay... I think she's okay. We haven't heard from her in weeks,' Gibbs said.

'Is that normal?' Harry asked.

'Abby, she's our forensics expert – Abby says that there's something odd about it, but I think Ziva's busy reconnecting with her father,' Gibbs said.

'It'd take me five minutes to check that she's all right. I could even take you with me,' Harry said.

'We'll see,' Gibbs said. 'And right now, you give me what I need to start looking for your kids, and when you no longer look like a ghost, I might let you beam to Jerusalem,' he added.

'Apparate,' Harry corrected him.

'Whatever,' Gibbs said with a smile.

Harry gave all the information Gibbs and his team might need, and then Gibbs escorted Harry to his own bedroom.

'I could help you,' Harry protested.

Gibbs had taken Harry's Auror robes off the young man, and he was starting on Harry's shirt. 'You can't if you faint. I want you to sleep a full night, and _then_ you can help,' he said.

Harry meant to protest, but he yawned fiercely. He knew that Gibbs was right; he couldn't even see clearly.

'I can undress with a spell,' Harry said.

Gibbs didn't trust his young guest. 'Go on!' he said.

Harry smiled, snapped his fingers and found himself in his boxer shorts; his clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair.

Gibbs was just getting used to magic, and he blinked with surprise, which made Harry chuckle.

Harry was nicely muscled, but a couple of scars here and there betrayed his dangerous profession.

'Go to bed, Harry,' Gibbs said.

The younger man noticed that it was the first time Gibbs had used his name instead of his surname. He obeyed and slithered into the welcoming bed.

'Jethro?' Harry said.

'Um?' he said softly.

'Why are you helping me?' Harry inquired.

Gibbs leant to squeeze Harry's shoulder and said, 'Because your kids are still alive, and I'd like to meet them.'

Harry smiled, said "Bless you, Jethro" and started falling asleep.

Gibbs walked to the door.

'Jethro,' Harry mumbled.

'Yes, Harry?' Gibbs said.

'Whatever you plan, don't go anywhere near my ex's new residence. The Malfoys are dangerous, and Draco's become a murderer,' Harry said.

Gibbs nodded and left the room. He went back to the basement and took his mobile to call Fornell.

'Tobias, you and I need to go fishing. Take a holiday. Harry'll be on the _boat_ with us,' Gibbs said. 'Bring Em, too.'

Fornell announced that he'd pack for a week. What his wife had done to their daughter – just the child abuse part, though – made Fornell's boss more understanding.

After his call to Fornell, Gibbs called Tony, Tim, Ducky and Abby.

Tim and Abby arrived with their cars full of computers and various pieces of equipment to help Harry.

.

(Next part as soon as possible)

PS: sometimes, I may be slow, but I always finish the bunnies.


	3. Chapter 3

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

Harry slept for several hours, and when he woke up, Gibbs's dining-room had been turned into a secret research headquarters.

'Hello,' Harry said as he walked into the buzzing dining-room.

'Sleeping beauty's joining us,' Tony joked as he turned to face Harry. 'Though "beauty" might not apply in your case. You look like hell, Potter. Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?' he asked.

Harry was quite pleased that Tony wasn't freaking out because he'd cast a spell on him in order to prove that he was a wizard.

'I can no longer sleep, and call me _Harry_, please,' he answered.

'Would you like some coffee?' Tim asked shyly.

'McGee!' a female voice exclaimed loudly, making the vowel alone sound like a reproach.

Tim swirled guiltily towards Abby, who was feverishly typing something on her keyboard. 'What?' he asked her.

'He's British! He'd probably like tea better,' Abby said.

'And do you think Gibbs has _tea_?' Tim retorted.

Abby paused and conceded, 'Yea, you do have a point.'

'Jethro has the box of Lady Grey that I brought the last time I needed to be cheered up,' Ducky announced as he walked to the threshold from the kitchen.

'I'd have thought you'd be more the Earl Grey kind,' Tim intervened.

Ducky smiled and shrugged, and he admitted, 'What can I say? I like the flavour.'

'Isn't it too old?' Tony asked, completely at sea about tea – and about Ducky's personal life.

'I don't think so, I brought a brand new box after Jordan left me,' Ducky said with a sigh. He looked at Harry and said, 'I'll put the kettle on, Harry. Marmite with your toast?'

Harry grinned and said joyfully, 'Yes, please. I didn't expect to find such a treat here.'

'I invaded Jethro's fridge with a few things that you might like,' Ducky said.

'I thought there was something about your accent. You're Scottish,' Harry said.

'Aye!' Ducky said, deepening his accent on purpose.

'I was schooled in Scotland,' Harry declared.

'Fantastic! You'll have to tell me everything about your boarding school, and I'll tell you all about mine – though I was sent behind the enemy lines… in England,' Ducky said.

Harry chuckled.

'Marmite's the most exotic thing I can offer you, though. Jethro was adamant about my not bringing haggis to his house,' Ducky joked.

'Tea, toast and marmite, this is much more than I had most mornings during the end of the War. At home, I'm…' Harry paled. He'd just been about to say that he was the only one who liked marmite in the Potter family.

'Come, Harry,' Ducky said gently.

'Yes, sir,' Harry said obediently.

'Ducky… I'm _Ducky_, young man. You might be a wizard, but I can spank you if you make me feel like an old man,' Ducky said.

Harry took a deep, calming breath and gave Ducky a small smile. 'You know, by Wizarding standards, you'd be a bit old in about fifty or sixty years,' he said.

'Good gracious! Really?' Ducky asked.

'Oh, yes! One of Kingsley's – he's our Minister – one of his assistants is one hundred and sixty-two. Magic can do weird things,' Harry explained.

Ducky was genuinely interested, and he showered Harry with questions; at the same time, he knew that it'd take Harry's mind off his ordeal a bit. After all, that had worked for him.

Once they were both in the kitchen with Gibbs and Fornell, Abby looked at Tony and said, 'Come here.'

Completely clueless, Tony did that, and she Gibbs-smacked him.

'Ow! That hurt!' he protested.

'I know that you miss Ziva, but it was heartless to remind Ducky that Jordan left him last month. I've had a hard time cheering him up,' Abby said.

'I'm sorry, but I didn't know,' Tony admitted.

'Why don't you send Ziva an e-mail if you miss her so much?' Tim inquired innocently.

'McGoo! She _hates_ me, okay. I'm sure she'd find a way to send a killer virus to my computer if I were to try to contact her,' Tony said.

'Aw… you really miss her. I'm sorry, Tony,' Abby said, as she wrapped Tony in a half-hug while she kept typing with her left hand.

Tony shrugged. He badly wanted to change the topic and asked, 'So, how did you cheer up our Ducky?'

'I moved in with him,' she said, as if this were the most common thing to say.

'Eh… Wha… What?!' Tim exclaimed.

'One night, last month, I came to see Gibbs about something. Ducky was here, and he'd had several cups of tea with more than just tea. He was in no shape to drive, so I took him to my place. He didn't want to go to his house because Victoria's not there, and it was just too big and empty for his taste,' she said.

'Okay. That's one night at your place. How did you end up moving in with him?' Tony inquired.

'My building's being renovated so that our landlord can raise the rent. During breakfast the next morning, I told Ducky that I needed to move, and he invited me. I haven't moved everything yet, but we're sharing the house – bills, taxes… everything,' she said.

'Did you move into Mrs Mallard's old bedroom?' Tim asked with a chuckle.

'I spent my first night in the attic, but Edna, the owl who's living there, wasn't too happy to see me. The second night, we watched _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, and you know how it always makes me cry. Ducky cheered me up,' she said.

'No!' Tony said with a chuckle. 'You and Ducky?'

'What do you mean?' Tim asked Tony.

'She's sleeping with Ducky,' Tony explained.

'Sleeping, not…' Tim's voice trailed off. He looked at Abby, and she had a small smile.

'You're _sleeping_ with Ducky?' Tim asked incredulously.

'I _slept_ with you, too, McGee,' she reminded him.

Tim blushed deeply.

Tony looked at Abby, and she noticed it. 'What?!' she growled.

'Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't have a hard time picturing you together,' Tony said.

'That's sweet, Tony!' Abby almost purred.

Tony grinned, leant closer to Abby and asked in a whisper, 'I've always wanted to know… How's Ducky in bed?'

'Tony!' she exclaimed.

'Well, he's got to be quite something,' Tony pointed out.

'I don't kiss and tell, Mr DiNozzo, but you're welcome to ask him to make love to you. I'm not jealous,' she said.

Tony squeaked, which made Tim chuckle.

'Quiet, McGoo!' Tony growled.

The two men were about to start arguing when Abby growled. However, she wasn't growling because of their exchange; there was something odd with her computer.

'I'm being hacked!' she exclaimed.

Tim instantly moved closer to help her fend off the attack.

Even together, they couldn't fight the hacker.

They were in for a huge surprise as, instead of having the hard-drive formatted, or anything as equally nasty, a video window opened, and a young woman appeared on screen.

'Can you hear me?' she asked.

'Yes, perfectly well. Who are you?' Abby asked.

'A friend of Harry's. I was afraid that the wards would interfere with the computer. I had to write a programme that allowed me to connect with you, because you're looking for the children,' the witch said.

'What kind of programme did you use?' Abby inquired.

Her correspondent was about to launch herself into a mile-long explanation, but a male voice behind her said, 'You can do that later! The wards won't last forever.'

'Yea, right. Can you give Harry a message?' the witch said.

'I can do better than that,' Abby said. She turned partly around and yelled, 'Harry!'

Hoping that she'd found information about his children, Harry Apparated next to her.

'What did you find?' he asked.

Abby pointed at the screen, and the witch said, 'Hello, Harry!'

'Hermione! How did you find me?' he asked.

Hermione glared at him. 'Really, Harry, you should have known that I'd find a way. When your new friends entered the description of your children into Muggle search programmes, it triggered _my_ programme,' she said.

'You should know how stubborn she is,' Ron said, as he moved close to his wife to share the webcam with her.

Harry was on the verge of tears. 'You could be sent to Azkaban for contacting me,' Harry said.

'Only if we were to try to help you do anything against Lady Malfoy, but we'd _never_ do such a thing,' Hermione said.

'What Lady Malfoy did to you triggered a chain-reaction here,' Ron told his friend.

'So, she married the weasel,' Harry said sadly.

'The Wizarding annulment is official. I'm sorry that she hurt you, Harry, but that's going to help you a bit,' Hermione declared.

Harry had learnt to read his childhood friend's tones. The one she was using right now was the one that said "I don't have much time, listen carefully, or I'll hex you".

'Tell me,' Harry said.

'All right. Kingsley's really pissed off on your behalf because that was one low blow. He's having the entire corpus of laws revised; the Wizengamot wasn't too happy with the one he chose to dust and update the laws, but he used an old law that gave him full power over them for _one_ decision,' she said.

'Umbridge was quite angry, mate!' Ron intervened.

'Why?' Gibbs asked. He was next to Harry now, and Fornell was on the other side of his young foreign colleague.

'Hermione's the one revising the laws!' Ron said proudly.

'If I find one that could help you, I'll contact you,' Hermione told Harry. She looked at Abby and asked, 'Can I e-mail you if I need?'

'Yes, of course. You gathered everything you need from my computer, right?' Abby said.

'Yes, thank you, Miss… Miss?' Hermione asked, glancing at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, but did what Hermione wanted him to do implicitly, and he introduced the Muggles and the American Auror to his two friends.

'And these are my best friends, Hermione and Ron Weasley,' Harry said.

'Granger,' Ron said with a wide smile.

'Eh?' Harry said.

Ron chuckled.

'There's another law that we used just before I deleted it from the corpus. It said that when a relative does something that the other members of the family view as a betrayal, those who want to protest can change their surname,' Hermione explained.

'Since my mother sides with her precious matriarch witch, Hermione's parents agreed to claim us as fully theirs. The legal details are a bit strange, but we're Grangers now. My brothers took their wives' surnames. Dad didn't change his name, but he moved in with Charlie,' Ron said.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said.

'It's not your fault,' Hermione and Gibbs said at the same time.

'I don't want you to end up on trial for helping me,' Harry told his two friends.

'Well, it's not my fault if you're where Abby is. I'm using a connection to _her_ computer,' Hermione said.

'And George's really good with wards. Don't worry, mate. No one can Apparate in here, and I'm sure that Mum – Donna Granger, I mean – would maim anyone who'd try to interrupt us,' Ron added with another merry chuckle.

'All right. Back on track, boys. So, I'm changing the laws with Kingsley and the – reluctant – Wizengamot's blessing, we've changed our surnames, I've managed to hack Abby's computer, and I've got a new assistant,' Hermione said.

'You're never going to believe it, Harry!' Ron exclaimed.

Harry was forced to smile. Ron would never change.

Hermione huffed at her husband and said, 'Narcissa's on our side. She really loved Astoria, and she hopes that Scorpius is alive somewhere.'

'I imagine Draco seized his wife's fortune,' Harry said.

'And he declared his son dead,' Fornell said.

Hermione nodded sadly. 'Clean slate. New life,' she said.

'The blond boy isn't dead.'

They all looked at the one who'd spoken, Emily Fornell. She was supposed to still be asleep in Kelly's old room.

'You should be in bed, Em!' Fornell told her.

'I could smell breakfast,' the young girl said.

'Come with me, Emily. I'll make you breakfast, and I'll give you your potions,' Ducky said.

'Can I have some marmite?' she asked as she took Ducky's hand.

'Of course,' Ducky said. He looked at Fornell and added, 'I didn't picture you as having your daughter try marmite.'

'I never did, and I can't imagine my ex giving her any,' Fornell said.

'Hold on!' Hermione said with authority. 'Emily, sweetie, have you ever had marmite?' she asked the girl very gently.

Emily walked closer to the screen, dragging Ducky with her. 'No, Ma'am, never,' she said.

'Call me Hermione,' she said.

'I'm Ron,' he said, as he moved into Hermione's screen space and waved.

Emily smiled widely.

Harry crouched next to the little girl and asked her, 'Why did you say that Scorpius is still alive?'

'Because he is. The dragon did to him the same thing that happened to your kids,' she said.

Harry looked up at Fornell and asked, 'Did you tell her anything?'

Fornell shook his head.

'Cast the spell, Harry!' Hermione urged him.

'Tobias?' Harry asked.

Fornell nodded.

Harry turned to Emily and said, 'Your dad, Hermione and I, we think that you might have a special magical ability. May I cast a spell on you?'

'Magic? Real magic?!' she asked excitedly.

Harry nodded, and she nodded fervently.

Harry took his wand, cast the spell and smiled. 'Oh, you're a special little witch,' he said.

Emily beamed, which made everybody smile.

Harry looked at Fornell and said, 'Congratulations, Auror Fornell, your daughter is a true Seer.'

.

(Next part as soon as possible)

PS: for whatever reason, I can't upload new files here for the moment (I had to save the new text to an old file). If this site ends up on the blink, the bunny will keep hopping on my yahoogroup.


	4. Chapter 4

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

If Fornell's lower jaw had landed down in Gibbs's basement, no one would have been surprised, but that's not what happened.

No…

Fornell started to grin.

He crouched in front of his daughter and opened his mouth to say something, but Emily spoke first, 'I know, Daddy, but it's not your fault if Mummy doesn't like magic… and it was meant to happen that way.'

Fornell hugged his daughter, which made Abby coo.

'Do you know anything else, Em?' Gibbs asked the little girl.

'About the kids from England?' she asked.

'Yes,' Gibbs said gently.

She shook her head and said, 'No, sorry.'

'You already helped us a lot. You deserve some marmite,' Harry said with a small smile.

Throughout the world, there were six – now seven – true seers, and an indefinite number of wizards and witches with partial abilities. During Harry's days at Hogwarts, Professor Trelawney hadn't been much help in the prediction department, but once he started working in the Auror Department, he'd had the opportunity to contact one of the true seers, and his mind had been changed on the topic.

'Oh, I won't like it, but I want to try once,' Emily said.

Ducky chuckled and said, 'A true scientific mind, too. Excellent, Emily!'

Emily beamed at him.

'Emily?' Ron said.

Ron and Hermione had joined Harry in the Auror training. After two weeks, Hermione had asked Kingsley if she could be transferred to the Legal Department – by then, Ron had already left to go to work with his brother George. Work with George was much quieter than anything Ministry-related, and Ron loved his work at the shop.

Ron wanted a quieter life than Harry and Hermione, but sometimes, every now and then, he spotted a little detail that escaped both his friends.

Emily's gift had just awakened. She'd need years of training to be able to _feel_ the information that she needed to know to be a fully active seer, but right now, there were a few things that she was _seeing_ naturally. She already knew what Ron wanted to ask her.

'Is there something else that you can tell us?' Ron asked gently.

Hermione smiled because of her husband's good idea.

'I have two things in my head, but it doesn't make sense,' Emily said.

'Perhaps it'll make sense to us,' Ron said with a bright smile.

'Really?' Emily asked, looking up at her father.

Fornell nodded once and smiled to encourage his daughter to speak.

'Well, the first thing that's in my head is "she needs help", but I don't know who or why,' Emily said.

'Lily?' Abby asked.

Emily shook her head, tilted it, which was what she did when she was looking for an answer, and said, 'No, a Muggle.'

'Ziva,' Tony gasped.

Harry put a hand on Gibbs's arm and whispered, 'If you show me where she is on a map, and if you warn her not to attack me, I can Apparate to her.'

'If she's working for her father at Mossad headquarters, I can go with Potter,' Fornell added.

'_Harry_,' Harry growled at Fornell, which made Emily giggle.

Fornell grinned and nodded at Harry.

'It's funny,' Emily said with a wide smile.

'What, my dear?' Ducky asked.

'Now that I said that thing aloud, it no longer feels as if it's swimming in my head,' she explained.

'I think this is how it's supposed to work,' Harry told her.

'Yes,' Fornell added laconically.

'So, you have another seer in your family,' Tony declared.

Fornell grinned again. 'Yes, my great-grandmother. I'm sure she's going to send an…' he began to say. Before he had time to finish his sentence and say "owl", a small bird, no bigger than Ron's tiny Pigwidgeon, landed onto Fornell's head.

'That's the issue with true seers,' Hermione pointed out.

Harry always had owl-treats in his pockets; he gave Fornell one for the tiny bird.

'Always give a messenger owl a treat,' Harry told Emily, who nodded obediently.

Fornell took the letter, read its contents, put it in his pocket, and gave the owl its treat. The small bird gulped it down, hooted and flew away.

'What's the other thing that's in your head, Em?' Tim asked when he noticed that she was rubbing her head just above her right eye.

She smiled brightly at Tim, and then turned to look at Ducky.

'Emily?' Ducky said.

'It's weird what I see,' she said.

'Tell him, and it'll leave your head,' Fornell told his daughter.

Emily shrugged, looked intensely at Ducky and said, 'Christmas will announce your fourth kid.'

Ducky blinked.

'Now that's something!' Abby said good-naturedly.

Emily crinkled her nose as if she'd just inhaled pollen, and she added, 'That goes for you, too.'

Abby blinked in her turn.

'We'll have to dig deeper to decipher _that_ one,' Tim said philosophically.

'Unless there's a potion or a spell that'd allow Abby to get pregnant with quadruplets that she could have in just about five months,' Tony declared.

'Stop watching the telly, mate! We do magic; we're not from outer space!' Harry exclaimed.

'Because…' Fornell told Gibbs, as he waved his index finger from Ducky to Abby and back.

Gibbs nodded.

'Is everybody discussing our life?' Ducky growled.

'Well, Tony's curious to know more,' Tim said.

'I think he's got something to ask you,' Abby added.

'Tony?' Ducky asked.

Tony spluttered and blushed bright red.

'I'll tell you later,' Abby told Ducky.

'Thank you, Abigail,' he answered.

'Are you sure you don't have a few love children out there in the world?' Fornell asked Ducky.

'Not that I know of, and why would they all contact me before the end of the year? That's highly improbable,' Ducky said.

'That leaves adoption,' Ron stated.

'Not only,' Emily said. She looked at her father and asked, 'Is it always going to be this strange?'

'No, Em, just today, or even just a few hours. You've developed a new kind of magic, and it's going to feel strange in the beginning, but it's not always going to be like that,' Fornell explained.

'Good, because it's _really_ strange,' Emily said, as she crinkled her nose.

'Ducky?' Abby murmured.

He turned to face her, knowing that she wanted to bring up the topic of babies. Abby's position about marriage was well-known in their team, but only Gibbs knew how she felt about children. Her relationship with Ducky was too recent – and he was so surprised that they were together that it had never occurred to him to bring up the topic of children.

Besides, Ducky thought that he was too old to have a child now – and he didn't want to tie Abby down to him.

'You're completely daft,' Harry intervened.

'Harry! You should really stop reading people's minds!' Hermione growled.

Harry swirled to the screen and growled back, 'He's thinking so hard that I can hear him in my poor head.' He turned back to Ducky and added more gently, 'Sorry, but your age is irrelevant. You could die today, or in _thirty_ years.'

Ducky looked at Abby; he was lost, but the one thing he knew was that he loved her. She was a fantastic friend, a witty young woman and a great and tender lover; he knew what he was hoping for when he invited her to move in with him.

Abby winked and smiled as she said, 'We need to talk, Dr Mallard.'

Ducky was so happy that she wasn't planning to move abroad because of what Emily had said that he looked twenty years younger.

Emily blinked several times, and only Harry noticed it. He'd ask her what she saw later; he knew better than try to read the mind of a true seer – even one who'd just awakened her gift.

'Er… Excuse me, but there's something that I'd like to know about what we can do to find the kids from here,' Tim said.

'What?' Hermione asked warmly.

'I don't have the slightest idea what you guys can do, but is there some kind of magic that could be done here legally?' Tim asked.

The NCIS team turned towards Fornell, who protested, 'I'm not qualified in international law.'

'But I am,' Hermione said with a deep sigh.

'Is there anything I can do?' Fornell asked her.

Hermione shook her head and said, 'No, not until we know where the children are, and what happened to them. We can't risk having any kind of magic interfering with the law that Lady Malfoy used. If there's a chance that Harry could claim the children as his again, we mustn't use magic.'

'How do you know that the kids are here now?' Gibbs inquired.

'Mere luck, in fact,' Hermione said. 'I overheard someone in Export, who complained that he had to spell a special Portkey to the US for Lady Malfoy,' she explained. 'I can do a bit of detective work, but I'm a jurist.'

'If I don't use magic, I can investigate the Portkey, then,' Fornell said.

'Yes,' Hermione said.

'All right. I have friends in the Import Department; if they pull the right strings, we could have access to the Malfoys' accounts,' Fornell said.

'Perhaps Narcissa can help you. I'm sure she'd tell the Goblins to give you access to everything you need,' she told Fornell. She turned towards Ron and said, 'Go to my office and tell Narcissa about our new friends.'

'How is she going to react to Muggles?' Harry intervened.

'Harry, you saw her lie to Riddle to get to her son. She'd do _anything_ to find Scorpius, but she's changed a lot. I'm not a Legilimens, but I know that she's changed her mind about Muggles. Lucius improved a lot, too – and he blames himself for what his son did,' Hermione declared.

'Have you been brewing potions again?' Harry asked his friend, a small smile gracing his lips.

'You know her, mate,' Ron told Harry.

Hermione glared at her husband, and Ron said, 'I'm off to the Ministry. See you all!'

Ron jogged away to leave the warded area and Disapparate to his wife's office.

'So, 'Mione, did you give them a few drops of Veritaserum?' Harry inquired.

'That's quite a difficult potion to brew,' Fornell pointed out.

Harry pointed his right thumb towards the screen and said, 'She brewed Polyjuice potion when she was twelve. She's a genius.'

Hermione blushed, and Fornell whistled, quite impressed.

'I take it the _Veritaserum_ potion encourages one to speak the truth,' Ducky intervened.

'Whether you want to tell it or not,' Hermione said. 'They agreed to take it, and they're really eager to find Scorpius. They'd like to understand what happened to Astoria, as well.'

'I met her only twice. She was a good Slytherin, and a true lady,' Harry said sadly.

'Not good enough to notice that Draco no longer wanted her,' Hermione said.

'Don't blame her,' Harry said. More to himself than to anyone in the room, he whispered, 'I never saw a thing with Ginny until she used that law.'

An embarrassed silence fell in the room. The tension was broken when Emily's stomach growled loudly.

A chuckling Ducky led the little witch to the kitchen.

'Now that I know how to find Abby, I think I should stop this chat. George's wards might attract too much attention. I suggest that we make contact again in a few hours, as if Abby and I were just chatting about the weather,' Hermione said.

'Good strategy,' Gibbs said. 'Abbs, can you send her all the possible ways of contacting us?'

'Already done, Gibbs,' Abby answered.

'Where's the most discreet place to Apparate at your place, Agent Gibbs?' Hermione asked.

'It's just Gibbs, and that would be the basement. Don't do anything to the boat I'm building there, or there won't be enough potions and spells in the entire world to put you back together,' Gibbs said.

'And he means it,' Fornell added.

'Duly noted,' Hermione said.

'Perhaps I should be the one calling next time. McGee and I can protect our connection with a few tricks,' Abby said.

'Perfect! And you can phone my parents if there's anything you want to share. Ron and I spend most of our weekends with my parents, but we can't change our schedules too much. Draco can buy his friends, and it wouldn't do to end up on the Unspeakables' radar if we act strangely,' she said.

'The what?' Abby asked.

'The Wizarding CIA, only worse,' Fornell summarized.

Abby hissed. 'Okay, I'll call you in six hours,' she said.

'See you then. Good luck to us all,' Hermione said.

'Thanks, Hermione,' Harry said.

'Hey, you're family, idiot,' she said, suddenly on the verge of tears. 'I wish I were there to hit you with one of my light-reading books to force some sense into your head,' she added.

Harry opened his mouth to tease his friend and try to cheer her up, but Gibbs smacked the back of Harry's head.

'Will this do?' Gibbs asked Hermione.

'Yea,' she half-sobbed, half-laughed. 'See you soon on the web,' and with those words, she put and end to the conference.

'Oi! You should know better than to hit an Auror, Jethro!' Harry protested.

Gibbs invaded the younger man's space. When they were almost nose to nose, Gibbs said, 'Then try to be fast enough to avoid my hand.'

Harry blinked, and then said, 'Fair enough.'

'All right, do you have any information about the kids, besides the unexpected connection with Mrs Granger?' Gibbs asked his team.

'Not yet, Gibbs,' Abby said, as she started typing again.

'We're not done entering the descriptions on Social Services and adoption agencies' servers, but we should start getting results soon,' Tim said.

'There are a lot of kids who entered the system, but even in the entire country, they're not _millions_ over the past month,' Tony said.

'Sorry to pop your pretty bubble, but you might have to go back years,' Fornell said. Abby and Tim blinked at him, and therefore, he added, 'They might have been entered into the system from the moment they were born, if the mother wanted to make them disappear. I'll go see my colleagues and have them investigate the Portkey. I'll call you if I find something important.'

Fornell went to the kitchen to tell his daughter that he'd be away for a few minutes.

'If that's what was done, we've got to extend our search back to 2005 for James, 2006 for Albus and last year for Lily,' Abby said as she broadened her filters.

'Their names were probably changed,' Tony pointed out.

'No kidding!' Tim snorted. 'We're only working from descriptions, which is why it's so slow,' he explained.

'She wants to hurt me, so she may have found a way to make sure no one's going to take them in and love them,' Harry added.

That declaration froze the young agents.

'They'll add that, Harry. Let's go finish your breakfast,' Gibbs said.

Harry followed him, but said, 'You're not my dad, Jethro!'

'I'm almost twice your age, and older than your father would be,' Gibbs pointed out.

'You're not my father, _Leroy_,' Harry said.

'Careful, _Potter_. I haven't forgotten how to spank,' Gibbs teased his younger friend.

'Did you spank your daughter?' Emily asked with a small voice.

'Never,' Gibbs told her.

From the dining-room, Abby, Tim and Tony could hear the nuances of love and affection when he answered the little witch.

'It was wife number two, well, _three_ actually, who liked to be spanked, I heard,' Abby whispered to her two friends.

Tim whistled softly.

'How old is Harry again?' Tony asked in a very low whisper.

Abby and Tim traded looks and didn't answer, which made Tony whimper with frustration.

.

Fornell came back after his contacts launched an investigation on the Portkey delivered to Ginevra Potter, now Malfoy.

The end of that morning was rather quiet.

Gibbs called Tel Aviv, but Ziva's father was unavailable – and so was she. He left a message for both, asking them to call back as soon as possible.

Much to everybody's surprise, Gibbs and Harry were cooking lunch for them all when the loud "pop" of a transatlantic Apparition was heard from the basement.

Harry and Fornell went to investigate – wands at the ready.

Harry gaped when the visitor saw him, put his wand away in his sleeve and knelt down in sign of submission.

'Oh, get up, Malfoy, we're in the same jam!' Harry growled.

'Cissa told me to come help you with the Goblins,' Lucius Malfoy declared.

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	5. Chapter 5

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

'Auror Tobias Fornell is the one who needs access to your accounts,' Harry said. 'Tobias, meet Lucius Malfoy,' he added.

Lucius got up and bowed to Fornell, who merely nodded. Lucius hadn't changed much since the last battle – except for his hair, which was now silvery white. He was extremely elegant; however, he'd chosen an outfit that wouldn't stand out in the Muggle world.

'Are you in a position to give me access to your entire family's account history?' Fornell asked.

'Yes, what do you expect to find?' Lucius inquired.

'Who your son paid to get rid of his son,' Fornell explained. 'How he had it done. Things like that,' he added.

Lucius nodded and said, 'I don't envy you your job.'

'How are you?' Harry asked gently.

Lucius walked to Harry and put a hand on the young man's shoulder. 'Look at you, Potter. You're too nice for your own good. I've lost my daughter and her son, but the weasel you married took _everything_ from you… and yet, you worry about me,' he said.

'Daughter?' Harry said.

For the second time since he'd met Lucius eighteen years ago, Harry saw the man behind the mask that the wizard usually wore to make people believe that he was cool and always in control.

Lucius smiled sadly, wrinkles showing around his eyes and mouth. 'That little witch had me bewitched. It took her just a few weeks to make me understand what _family_ means. She was more my daughter than Draco ever was my son,' he explained.

'I'm sorry for your loss,' Harry said softly.

'What are you planning to do to your son?' Fornell inquired.

'I'll officially disavow him as soon as we have Scorpius home. That child will be our heir,' Lucius said. 'Draco knows a few things about Wizarding laws, but he doesn't know a quarter of what Narcissa and I know,' he added.

'Your corpus of laws is really twisted,' Fornell declared.

'Yours is so much better,' Lucius retorted with a smirk.

Fornell only grinned.

'Come upstairs, I'll introduce you to the Muggles who are helping us,' Harry said.

Lucius nodded.

They were on the stairs when Fornell asked, 'I've been meaning to ask… How did the former Mrs Potter know about that law?'

'I don't think Arthur would mention it to his daughter. Once we've rescued the children and we've claimed them again, perhaps we can cast a spell to trace the source of the information,' Lucius said.

Their conversation was briefly interrupted as Harry introduced the team to Lucius.

There were two funny moments.

The first occurred when Abby met Lucius and almost started drooling, which made Ducky protest. Abby explained that she was just fascinated with Lucius's hair. She left her computer for a moment to go kiss her boyfriend, which made him blush.

All their friends were happy for them. Emily found them cute – and said so.

Harry introduced the little girl, and he added that she was the seventh true seer. When he heard that Lucius blinked; he recovered very fast and bowed formally.

'It is an honour, Seer Fornell,' Lucius said.

Emily giggled and held out her hand – her Muggle grandmother always insisted on good manners.

Lucius looked worriedly at Fornell, who said, 'The gift came to her only today. You've got nothing to fear.'

Lucius shook hands with the little witch.

Emily groaned and said, 'Oh, no, not again!'

'What did you see?' Tim asked her.

'Henricus will not grow up alone,' Emily said.

'Who's that?' Tony asked.

'The blond boy from England. He's going to have a sister in March,' Emily said.

Lucius squeaked. The powerful, wealthy, jaded Lucius Malfoy emitted a sound that would have sounded normal if it were coming from a tiny shrewmouse.

Harry's laughter exploded.

When Harry stopped laughing, and when Lucius had recovered, the latter became serious.

Lucius grabbed Harry by the shoulders and said, 'You don't know what this means.'

'He obviously doesn't,' Ducky pointed out.

Lucius took a deep breath and said, 'When we find the children, we must give them new names, and then we must perform a blood ritual…' Harry shuddered at that. Lucius sighed and said, 'Ours, not theirs. I really fail to understand why Dumbledore sent you to those Muggle relatives of yours without making sure that you'd get at least an elementary education in magic before Hogwarts.'

Harry shrugged.

'I don't know if you'll find the tool here for such a complicated ritual,' Fornell pointed out.

'I bought two,' Lucius said.

Fornell whistled and asked, 'Just how rich are you?'

Lucius handed the American Auror a gold key and said, 'You'll find out when the Goblins grant you access to the balance of the entire family accounts. You'll see that the Malfoy estate doubled when my new daughter-in-law added what she stole from Harry.'

'So, you're rich,' Tony told Harry.

'I _was_, and believe me, gold doesn't buy happiness,' Harry said.

'Did you buy the second for Harry?' Gibbs asked.

Lucius nodded.

Harry didn't know what that magic entailed, but he was deeply moved.

'Henricus is the Latin form of your name, which means that you'll become Scorpius's godfather,' Lucius said.

Harry was about to protest, but Lucius nodded towards Emily. The word of a true seer was exact.

'That means that you're going to have a daughter, too,' Harry said, happy for Narcissa.

'Do you have a name in mind?' Abby asked.

'Astoria. It's my Astoria who's coming back. By Slytherin! I should warn Narcissa! She doesn't know!' Lucius said, panicking.

'Deep breath, Lucius! I'll phone the Grangers,' Abby said.

'Be quick,' Gibbs said. He didn't want to have a phone bill that could buy a small South-American country.

'I'm phoning through the computer, Gibbs!' Abby protested.

'It's in your package,' Tim explained.

Emily saw that her "uncle" Gibbs was lost. 'You've paid for it,' she said.

'You should really join us in the twenty-first century, Gibbs. I'm a wizard, and I'm more computer-literate than you are,' Fornell pointed out.

In order to tell his wife that she was pregnant, Lucius used a Muggle phone - for the first time in his life.

Narcissa, who was at the Grangers' then, Hermione and Donna Granger were overexcited by the news, and Narcissa insisted on thanking Emily personally on the phone.

Once that was done, Harry asked Lucius, 'How can I give my children new names? Do they really need new names?'

'You will find other names because you'll need to erase that part of their lives when they weren't with you. You can claim them again, because they're yours by blood, but it has to be a _new_ beginning,' Lucius explained.

'All right, let's take one step at a time. I'll go to the bank, and I'll hand over the Malfoy accounts' data to some friends, who'll look for irregularities that could help us narrow a target,' Fornell said.

'Thanks, Tobias,' Harry said.

'Don't mention it,' Fornell said, and he Disapparated.

'Mr Malfoy?' Tim said.

'Yes, Agent McGee?' he said.

'Could the children be in magical orphanages? We'd have no way to check those with our computers,' Tim said.

'There's no such thing as a Wizarding orphanage. Orphans are either entrusted to relatives – Wizarding or not – or they're abandoned to Muggle orphanages,' Lucius explained.

'So we can find them,' Tim said, as he started typing again.

'There's another thing that would make things easier,' Lucius told Harry.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Being adopted. Arthur can't adopt you for obvious reasons, and I can't because it would be legally too complicated,' Lucius said.

'You'd adopt _me_?' Harry gasped.

'There are many things I'd do to save the children,' Lucius declared.

Harry nodded, moved.

'Perhaps I can ask Kingsley,' Harry joked.

'Or there's Ducky,' Abby said.

Ducky looked at Harry and then told Abby, 'I could always say that the green eyes come from your side.'

'Works for me,' she said genially.

'What do you say, Harry?' Ducky asked the young wizard.

'You're all demented,' Harry said.

'That's nothing new,' Abby said. 'Do you want a new dad? It's either my Ducky, or Gibbs, or Fornell. Make up your mind,' she added.

'I've got one memory of my mum… when Voldemort killed her, but I never knew my dad,' Harry murmured.

'Harry, you're an adult. I won't have to raise you, but if my adopting you could help you get your children back, I'm willing to help,' Ducky said.

Harry was about to start protesting when Emily said, 'One.'

Gibbs chuckled. Harry looked at him, and Gibbs said, 'I'm sure your biological parents would approve.'

Harry was rendered speechless.

'Besides, Fornell explained that all you have is what you've got on your back,' Tony pointed out.

'You need a place to stay, and people to take care of you,' Abby added.

'He can stay here,' Gibbs declared.

'You don't have to be so nice,' Harry protested.

'It's the decent thing to do, Harry,' Ducky declared. He turned to Lucius and asked, 'How do I adopt him?'

'With a spell,' Lucius said as he took his wand. 'It might be a good idea to give Harry a new name when he gets a new surname,' he added.

'Jethro, I'll borrow the basement for a moment,' Ducky said. He held his hand out to Harry, who took it.

'No magic around the boat!' Gibbs growled.

'Promise,' Harry said softly.

Gibbs looked at Abby and said, 'Go with them.'

She looked at Ducky; in his eyes, she saw that he wanted her to be fully involved in the adventure. She smiled and followed them.

Once the three of them were in the basement, Abby kissed Ducky's cheek and laced their fingers together.

'Harry, I'm not going to pretend that I'm planning to adopt every orphan needing help, but our paths crossed, and I find myself in a position to help you. Read my heart, dear boy,' Ducky said.

'Already done,' Harry whispered. He was on the verge of tears, again.

Ducky moved to hug Harry, and Abby wrapped them both in her arms.

'Harry's the pet form for Henry; we could call you that officially, and still keep calling you _Harry_,' Ducky suggested.

'Henry Mallard. Sounds good,' Abby said.

Harry was about to protest some more, but Ducky put a finger on Harry's lips and said, 'May I adopt you? I've always dreamt of a family.'

'That's all I want, too,' Harry said.

'Then it's settled,' Abby said, as she dragged both back to the dining-room.

After a complicated spell, and a series of elegant swishes and flicks, Lucius cast an Adoption Bond on Donald and Henry Mallard.

'That's it?' Abby asked.

Lucius nodded.

She crushed Ducky and Harry in a warm hug. 'Oh, I'm so happy for you two,' she said. 'I wonder who the other two you're going to adopt are,' she added, looking at her boyfriend.

'We'll see. We have until Christmas to find out,' Ducky answered good-naturedly.

'We?' she asked, waving one finger from him to her and back.

He smiled that tiny little smile that could make her melt.

'You'll have siblings soon, _Henry_,' Lucius teased the younger wizard.

'There are worst things in the world,' Harry said with a smile.

Lucius smiled back.

Ducky's friends congratulated him – and Abby.

Tony was suggesting that they celebrated with ice-cream when someone knocked on the door. Gibbs answered it and brought Harry his brand new international papers, which had been delivered by a special Auror-courier. Harry gave his new father a piece of parchment that proved their legal, magical link.

Tony was bringing up the topic of ice-cream again when there was another knock on the front door. Tony's pout made everybody chuckle.

Mediwitch Thorndyke was behind the door.

'Is Donald here?' she asked.

Gibbs invited her in and asked in a whisper, 'Is there a problem with Em?'

Carys shook her head and said, 'Not at all. I'd like Donald to keep an eye on James.'

'Your nephew? Why?' Gibbs asked.

'What's the problem with Palmer?' Tony asked as Gibbs and Carys joined them.

'He didn't tell you?' Carys asked. When they all shook their heads, she explained, 'He's been disavowed for being a Squib, and his father adopted a baby wizard. James was notified yesternight.'

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	6. Chapter 6

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

'How could he _adopt_ a baby wizard?' Tim asked.

'I think that is an excellent question,' Lucius said. 'Have you seen the boy?' he asked Carys.

'No,' she said. She looked around and told Ducky, 'You told me that Emily was spending the weekend here, but you didn't tell me that you and your friends were working on a case.'

Ducky and Harry told her the truth about everything that had happened since Harry Apparated to Washington – and why he did.

'Donald, may I examine your son?' Carys asked.

'Yes, if there's something that you can do to help him,' Ducky answered.

'Oi!' Harry protested.

'It's my job to make sure that you're well. I can't do magic, but I can ask Carys to check that you're not about to collapse. I want my grandchildren to be raised by you,' Ducky said.

Harry blinked.

'No one ever really took care of him,' Lucius declared. Harry glared at the other wizard, but Lucius went on, 'Not since your parents died. Your Muggle relatives, Dumbledore, Black, Molly Weasley, Ginevra… Who took care of you? Who loves you, Potter?'

Before Harry could say anything, Ducky growled, '_Mallard_. He's mine now.'

Lucius pointed a finger at Ducky, and looking at Harry, he added, '_He_ loves you.'

Harry nodded; he was unable to speak.

Abby was closer to Harry, and she hugged him. He didn't protest.

'I'd like to cast the spell with some privacy,' Carys declared.

'You can go upstairs. First door on the left,' Gibbs said.

'Auror Mallard,' Carys said, inviting Harry to walk first.

Harry seemed to hesitate.

'Don't make me ask Abby to drag you up there,' Ducky told Harry.

Harry looked at Abby, who was still holding him. Her half-glare encouraged him to obey Carys – and after all, a Health Diagnosis spell wouldn't take too long.

'McGee, call Palmer. Perhaps he can help us,' Gibbs said.

'He must have seen the boy who took his place,' Lucius explained.

'Charming,' Tony growled.

'I'll hex you to the moon if you ever tell her that I said so, but it's a very good thing that Hermione's working on our laws. A lot of the Wizarding laws that you have here were inherited from our London government when British wizards came to this continent, and your colleague must be devastated,' Lucius said.

'What's Palmer's legal status now?' Gibbs asked Lucius.

'There are several degrees to the spell that disavows an heir, and the man's a Squib. He might have been given Muggle status,' Lucius answered.

'What would be the worst scenario?' Abby asked.

'Well, when I disavow my son, he'll find himself with absolutely nothing. No properties, no money, no name. Nothing,' Lucius explained. 'Millennia ago, the head of the family was all-powerful where the members of the family were concerned,' he added.

'I can't reach Palmer,' Tim intervened.

'Not good,' Abby said.

'Find him, McGee,' Gibbs ordered his agent.

'Yes, boss,' Tim said.

'How can you do that without spells?' Lucius asked.

'With our computers. We've got several ways to track people down. This is how we work,' Abby said.

'You manage without magic,' Lucius declared, nodding.

'We've got to,' Abby pointed out good-naturedly.

'Boss, his phone is at his home address,' Tim told Gibbs.

'Tony, go there, and come back with him,' Gibbs said.

Tony was about to answer when Lucius spoke, 'Perhaps I can help.'

'How?' Tony asked.

'I can Apparate you,' Lucius explained.

'Isn't it dangerous since I'm not a wizard?' Tony inquired.

'I'm a rather gifted wizard, and you have nothing to fear. However, I can prove myself,' Lucius said.

'How?' Tony asked again.

Lucius held out his hand, and Tony took it. In the wink of an eye, Tony found himself on the other side of the room, almost breaking the bones in Lucius's hand.

'Agent DiNozzo,' Lucius said.

'Eh?' Tony asked.

'Ow,' Lucius said quietly.

Tony let go of Lucius's hand. 'I'm sorry,' he said.

'You see, I can do it,' Lucius declared.

'You beamed me from there to here!' Tony exclaimed, pointing both locations.

'I _Apparated_ you. Safely. Now, if you think about the place where your colleague is, I can take you there,' Lucius said.

'Careful Malfoy, don't injure my agent,' Gibbs warned Lucius.

'I wouldn't injure one of the Muggles who can help locate my grandson,' Lucius said. He looked at Tony and said, 'Concentrate.'

Tony nodded, and he Disapparated with Lucius.

Carys came back with Harry.

'I heard Apparition,' Carys said.

'Lucius and Tony went to see your nephew,' Abby explained.

'How's Harry?' Ducky asked Carys.

'Why don't we go to another room?' she said.

'Oh, Merlin! It's not a state secret!' Harry said.

Carys glared at her strange patient. Then she told Ducky, 'He needs a regular diet and good sleep.'

'Vitamins?' Ducky asked.

'Let's face it; the good Mediwitch said I'm on the verge of a breakdown. I'm afraid you've adopted a pitiful son,' Harry said.

Gibbs smacked the back of Harry's head.

'Not again!' Harry protested, just as Ducky said, 'Thank you, Jethro.'

'I won't stop as long as you say stupid things,' Gibbs said.

Ducky walked to his son and hugged him. Harry melted against him as if he'd never been hugged in his entire life.

'You'll feel better when you've found your children,' Carys said. 'If Voldemort couldn't get to you, that nightmare you had in your bed will not,' she declared.

Harry chuckled sadly, but he knew that she had a point.

Lucius came back with Tony and Jimmy Palmer. Jimmy was unconscious.

'What happened to him?' Carys asked worriedly.

'He fainted the moment we Apparated,' Lucius explained.

Carys cast a spell on her nephew; she didn't find anything too alarming.

'Why did he pass out?' Tony asked.

'Poor bloke!' Harry said, after reading Jimmy's mind.

'What's wrong with him?' Emily inquired with a small voice.

'He was just too surprised to see a wizard Apparate with Tony,' Harry told her.

'That's a lie,' Emily pointed out.

Harry didn't know what to tell her.

'I know that bad things happen,' Emily said.

Harry squeezed Ducky's hand and walked to Emily. He crouched in front of her, gently held her by the shoulders and said, 'Yes, but there are things that are too sad. We can help him, but I'd feel better if I knew that we're not making _you_ sad. Do you understand?'

Emily gave him a small smile and said, 'Tim's letting me play with his game console. I can go to my room.'

'I don't want you to be hurt,' Harry said.

Emily kissed his cheek and said, 'I know.'

'And don't forget, Em. If you reach level 4 today, I'll give you the game,' Tim said.

She beamed.

'And no magic!' Tony said.

'Course not, Tony! That would make the console explode!' Emily said.

Tony blinked.

'You don't mix magic and Muggle appliances… Not unless you want to end up with the Fire Department at your door,' Harry explained.

Emily giggled and left the adults; she had a game to win.

'So, why did he faint when we Apparated?' Lucius asked Harry.

'He thought that his father was sending an assassin to make him disappear. He's no longer thinking rationally because he's lost everything; he's got no identity, and he thinks he'll lose his job when people at NCIS see that he doesn't have legal papers,' Harry explained.

'I always suspected that you'd become a Legilimens,' Lucius said. 'It's nicer than Hermione's Veritaserum potion,' he added.

'Why?' Ducky inquired.

Even before Harry could read his mind, Lucius said, 'Because I told my wife things that I'd kept secret for over thirty years.'

'I bet that that's why you're going to have another baby,' Abby declared.

Lucius blushed.

Carys was trying to revive her nephew, but she wasn't having much luck – as if Jimmy were in shock. Ducky went to help her.

'Jethro, knowing you, you've got smelling salts,' Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded, went to his kitchen and came back with a small white box, which he handed to Ducky.

Ducky broke a capsule under Jimmy's nose, and the young man stirred, whimpered and started to cry when he saw his friends.

'This is no hallucination,' Harry said gently.

'James, what did your father do to you?' Carys asked him gently.

Ducky took his young assistant in his arms; Carys took Jimmy's hand in hers and tried to soothe him.

'Harry?' Gibbs whispered to the younger man.

Harry shook his head and said, 'His poor head's a complete mess.'

'Palmer, tell us what happened,' Gibbs said.

Tears streaming down his face, Jimmy said, 'Not _Palmer_. I'm nothing. All my education went down the drain when my father stripped me of _his_ name. I no longer have a job, and I'll lose my apartment.'

'Can he really do that?' Tony asked Lucius in a whisper.

Lucius nodded.

'I won't let that happen. You're a good Healer, and a good boy,' Carys declared with passion.

'I'm not a _Healer_, Aunt Ca… Mrs Thorndyke,' Jimmy sobbed.

'You may not have an ounce of magic, but you're a healer, and I'm not going to let my bigoted brother disavow you and me not help you. You _are_ my nephew!' Carys said.

'Aunt Carys,' Jimmy whispered.

Carys held her nephew and asked Ducky, 'Who cast the Adoption spell for you?'

'Lucius did,' Ducky answered.

Carys looked at Lucius and asked, 'Would you do the same for me?'

'Of course, it's just a spell,' Lucius said.

He started to say the spell for Carys and Jimmy, but it didn't work.

'I'm sorry, your brother must have taken measures to prevent an adoption in your bloodline,' Lucius declared.

Carys howled and shouted, 'I hate him!'

Jimmy sniffed loudly.

'Shall I give you this one, too?' Lucius asked Ducky.

'If he wants me – _us_. Yes, of course. First, I must tell him what has happened, though,' Ducky said.

Lucius smiled a real smile and said, 'I'm not going anywhere, and I'm at your service, Healer Mallard.'

'Call me Ducky, or I'll have my first son Gibbs-smack you,' Ducky said with a chuckle.

Lucius bowed.

'When did it become a verb?' Gibbs asked.

'Four year ago, boss,' Tony answered, which made Gibbs blink once.

Ducky sat closer to Jimmy, and he told him what they'd all been doing to help Harry. Abby added what Emily had announced.

Carys framed Jimmy's face with her hands, and she kissed his brow. 'I loved being your aunt, James.'

'You don't have to disappear from our lives,' Ducky said.

'But there will be no official link anymore,' Carys said. 'I'm not your sister, which, believe me, I'd rather be right now,' she declared.

'Unfortunately, Mother's not exactly well enough to make you my second sister,' Ducky said.

'Where's your sister?' Tim asked.

'In New Zealand with her husband and my nephew. I haven't seen them in years,' Ducky said sadly.

'Now, I can take you to see them if you want,' Harry said.

Abby wrapped an arm around Harry's neck and kissed his brow.

'What's wrong with your mother?' Carys asked.

'Alzheimer's,' Ducky said with a sigh.

'What's that?' Carys inquired.

'You call it Lonker's disease,' Jimmy told his aunt.

'There's a potion for that,' Carys said, as if it were common knowledge – even for Muggles.

'If you give it to Mrs Mallard, she can adopt you, and you'll still be Jimmy's aunt… and Henry's,' Tim said.

'We're going to need buckets of ice-cream to celebrate!' Tony said joyfully.

Carys turned to Ducky and asked, 'May I?'

Ducky nodded; he didn't know what to say.

'Where is she?' Carys asked.

Abby gave her the address of Victoria's nursing home. Carys Disapparated immediately.

Jimmy was about to tell Ducky that he didn't have to adopt him, but Ducky hugged him, and Jimmy clung to him. Harry walked to them and caressed Jimmy's back in a soothing motion.

Jimmy finally calmed down and asked, 'Can you show me pictures of the missing boys? Maybe the new James Palmer is one of them.'

Tim turned his computer screen towards the sofa where Jimmy sat.

'The blond one. That's him,' Jimmy said.

'Scorpius,' Lucius gasped.

'How did your father find him?' Gibbs inquired.

With new tears threatening to fall, Jimmy said, 'He _bought_ him. He told me that money would get him a decent son – a _wizard_.'

'Excellent,' Harry growled.

'Why?' Ducky asked.

'Because it's illegal to buy someone who is magical. When I helped Hermione study for her law exams, I remember that there's an international law that makes slavery illegal. Jimmy's former father is toast,' Harry said. He blinked and added, 'And now I sound like Ron!'

'It's even better than that, Harry,' Gibbs intervened. Harry looked at him, and Gibbs added, 'Em said that the same thing happened to your kids.'

'Which means that we can use spells to locate them,' Lucius added.

Harry felt faint.

Fornell Apparated right then and told Lucius, 'I've got news for you.'

'My grandson was sold to James Palmer's father,' Lucius said.

Fornell growled, blinked and added, 'Yes, but that's not all. Your twisted son's ready to make a profit in any way. He sold your daughter-in-law to a Muggle, after making her forget that she's a witch.'

'My Astoria's still alive?' Lucius gasped.

Fornell nodded.

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	7. Chapter 7

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

'Someone's going to need another name for his daughter,' Abby declared.

Lucius waved his hand in dismissal and said, 'We'll see.'

'What can you do now?' Gibbs asked Fornell.

'There's a team of Auror following the money, and gathering clues for Draco Malfoy's trial. There's another team working on the account that belonged to Ginevra. The young wizard who was bought by Palmer's father will have to be freed of whatever magic was done to him to bind him to his new family,' Fornell said.

Lucius opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, Abby said, 'I'll call Narcissa at the Grangers'. Don't worry.'

Lucius looked at Gibbs, who said, 'As long as you're not all planning to sleep here, your wife can come.'

Lucius nodded.

Within seconds, Abby was talking with Donna Granger, telling her the news.

'Agent Fornell, what about Harry's children – my grandchildren?' Ducky asked.

Ducky had noticed that Harry looked rather distressed; he couldn't explain why he felt so protective of the young man, but he wanted to help Harry in every possible way.

Fornell blinked and turned to Gibbs, as if to ask "what is your ME talking about?" – or something close.

'Ducky adopted Harry,' Gibbs explained.

'I wasn't gone for long, and Dr Mallard adopted him?' Fornell said.

'If Palmer weren't such a twisted wizard, Jimmy would have been adopted too by now,' Tony pointed out.

Fornell turned to Gibbs, and his friend summarized what had happened while Fornell was having the Malfoy accounts examined by fellow Aurors.

Fornell turned to Ducky and said, 'Congratulations!'

'Thank you! So, what's being done to locate Harry's children?' Ducky asked Fornell.

'The team looking for Scorpius was able to locate him quite easily. Since he was sold in our country, we can legally help the child. We can help his mother, as well, because she's his only remaining _legal_ parent for the moment and the boy needs her,' Fornell began.

'To the point, Tobias,' Gibbs growled.

'There's another team working to locate the Potters… Mallards, I mean. They all know where to find us,' Fornell said.

'As soon as they have news, they'll contact us. Auror work is rather the same all over the globe,' Harry said.

The sound of Apparition came from the basement.

'I'll go see who it is,' Fornell said.

'I should go with you,' Harry said.

'Sorry, Harry, but you have no official status here. You're not an Auror in this country; in this case, you're just a victim,' Fornell said.

'I know, but a bit of backup's always good,' Harry said.

'You sound a bit like Jethro,' Ducky told his son.

Gibbs and Harry looked at each other. There was some silent communication of sorts, and they smiled at each other.

'Scary,' Tim said softly.

Abby punched Tim's shoulder and said, 'Don't say that about my Gibbs and…'

Her voice trailed off as she turned towards Harry. She looked at him, wondering who he was for her. Now, she was dating Ducky, and she wanted to make that relationship work – and _Henry_ was Ducky's son now. There might never be any legal link between Ducky and herself, but she didn't mind adopting Harry, even if it were a bit unconventional and completely unofficial.

'And my Harry,' she said.

'And I suppose this one's going to be _your Jimmy_,' Tony said, pointing a thumb towards Jimmy.

Abby smiled and answered, 'Why not?'

Tony smiled, but there was something a bit sad about him. Harry noticed it, and he read Tony's mind – after all, Gibbs was the only one who'd made him promise not to. Harry saw that Tony wished he had a father like Ducky; Tony grew up with money, but he'd trade all that for love. Right then and there, Harry decided to befriend the agent.

'Hello?' came a voice from the corridor.

'Here, Narcissa!' Lucius said loudly.

He introduced his wife and was about to introduce the Americans to her when she said, 'The Grangers are still downstairs.'

Hermione dragged Ron after her.

'But how are they going to take the boat out of the basement? They're Muggles!' Ron was saying.

Harry was forced to chuckle at that.

'I said no magic near the boat,' Gibbs growled.

'Don't worry, sir. I'm Muggle-born. I wouldn't have let him cast any spell on it,' Hermione said.

Introductions were made, and the visitors were brought up to date on the situation.

They'd just finished discussing the situation when they heard someone else Apparating in. Narcissa took her husband's hand and crushed his fingers; it could be an Auror coming with either Scorpius or Astoria.

From the basement, a man yelled, 'Harry!'

Harry blinked and said, 'It's my boss.'

Harry ran downstairs to greet Minister Shacklebolt and escort him upstairs.

'I'm just here for a minute, as a friend. An official visit would be too complicated,' Kingsley declared to all those who were at Gibbs'.

'We never saw you,' Tony said good-naturedly.

Kingsley smiled warmly and said, 'That's me… the invisible wizard.'

'Why did you come?' Hermione inquired.

Kingsley smiled again and said, 'The American Auror Agency has contacted me with enough proof to send Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley to Azkaban for wrongful use of magic, and a dozen other offences. They're waiting until they've gathered all the evidence before they send us the parchments in order to allow us to arrest them.'

'I hope they haven't forgotten bigamy,' Hermione said.

'Of course not. Why?' Kingsley asked.

Hermione walked to Abby and borrowed a pen and a piece of paper. She scribbled something down and gave Kingsley the paper.

'Because there's one law that I haven't deleted yet because of the quota imposed by the nightmare witch from the Wizengamot, and it's going to be useful in this case. If you file that against Draco, it'll work – even if the law is deleted from the corpus before he goes to trial,' she explained.

'Is it the one about the…?' Lucius asked, his voice trailing off.

Hermione's grin was purely evil when she nodded.

'What does that law say?' Kingsley inquired.

'I'd hate it for you to lose sleep, sir,' Hermione declared.

Kingsley opened his mouth, but Lucius said, 'Believe me; don't ask.'

Kingsley blinked and remained silent. He showed the paper that was in his hand to the people in Gibbs's dining-room and said, 'I should probably go back home. You can come to me at any time for anything… any of you.' He looked at Harry and added, 'Harry, you take all the time you need here. I'll take care of the properties and everything the Potters left you. Don't worry about your job; Rajeev's only too happy to help… and to get some extra training.'

'Thank you, sir,' Harry said, deeply moved.

Back in England, only Ginevra, Molly and Draco had blown fuses. The rest of Harry's friends and colleagues were more than decent with him.

'And I'll tell Rajeev not to think that he can have your job, even if you decide to take a well-deserved holiday with your new family,' Kingsley joked.

'Really?' Harry asked.

'After such an ordeal, you'll deserve a real break… and you'll need to get organized with your children,' Kingsley said.

Kingsley bowed and Disapparated back to London.

Harry turned to his two best friends and said, 'Rose and Hugo must feel that there's something odd going on; you should go back to them.'

Ron and Hermione protested, but Harry convinced them to go home. In London, they could hold their children; in Washington, all they could do was wait with Harry and worry with him.

'All right,' Hermione growled.

'But you'd better keep us posted, or I'll ask George to invent something just for you,' Ron said.

'Been there, done that, survived with most of my eyebrows,' Harry joked.

'Phone or Apparate, but if you need help with _anything_, contact us,' Hermione said.

'I promise,' Harry said.

'We'll all meet again very soon, now that Harry's a Mallard,' Ron said joyfully.

Hermione hugged Harry in a way that reminded him of Abby, and his two friends went back to their home.

Then, there was a spot of quiet that allowed Narcissa to call a few house-elves, who were ordered to bring lunch.

Harry was delighted to see that Kreacher was serving Narcissa now. She suggested that Kreacher stay with Harry while the children were young, and Lucius offered to lend Harry another house-elf to make sure that the three children would be well taken care of.

Harry said that he'd think about it. He didn't want to make any decision until his babies were back with him.

An hour after lunch, an Auror came to see them about Astoria. The local Healers didn't dare lift the spells on her until she'd been seen by a Muggle physician.

'You should go with him,' Harry told Ducky.

'I'm not leaving you,' Ducky protested.

'She's an innocent victim who needs your help,' Harry declared.

'And what do you think you are? Christmas pudding? I'm not leaving _you_, Harry,' Ducky almost growled.

'Jimmy can do it,' Abby said.

The poor Squib shook his head.

'Of course, you can!' Abby protested.

'I'm capable of doing it, but I can't go without a legal status,' Jimmy explained.

'Oh,' Abby said, terribly disappointed.

Ducky turned to the Malfoys and said, 'Tell me, does Carys's adoption by my mother need to happen before I adopt Jimmy?'

'Not necessarily,' Narcissa said.

'Are you sure?' Lucius asked.

'Law of Ascendance,' Narcissa answered, as if it were evident.

'I remember that one,' Harry said.

'I don't,' the reporting Auror admitted.

'Dr Mallard can adopt James before or after his own mother adopts Healer Thorndyke. Since Mrs Mallard is the elder, her new daughter will be James's aunt, regardless of when she's adopted. Law of Ascendance – what the eldest does has repercussions on the descendants,' Narcissa said.

'Logical,' Tim said.

Narcissa bowed.

'Lucius, would you give me a second son?' Ducky asked.

'What name do you want to give him?' Lucius inquired.

Ducky looked at Jimmy, who shrugged.

'Jim?' Tony suggested.

'Jacob,' Gibbs said. 'It's the same name.'

'He'd like a change. New beginning, new family,' Harry said.

Jimmy nodded at his soon-to-be brother.

'How would you have named him if he were your biological son?' Abby asked.

Ducky looked at Jimmy and said, 'Sean.'

'Sean Mallard. I like it,' Abby said.

'And we'll keep calling him _Jimmy_,' Harry said.

Lucius cast the Adoption spell again.

The Auror Disapparated with Jimmy, after promising to come back as soon as possible, hopefully with a fully healed Astoria.

'What kind of party is this?' Leon Vance inquired from the threshold of the kitchen.

'You see; this is why people lock their doors,' Tony told Gibbs.

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	8. Chapter 8

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

Vance glared at Tony and growled, 'Gibbs?'

'I can Memory-charm him if you want,' Harry told Gibbs in a whisper.

Gibbs shook his head minutely.

'Gibbs?!' Vance barked.

'When did you arrive and what did you see, Leon?' Gibbs asked his boss quietly.

'I have seen enough to know that I'm either having a very strange dream about magic or I'm ready for a room with soft walls,' Vance said.

'This isn't a dream. Join us, and we'll explain,' Gibbs said.

'Can we trust him?' Narcissa asked.

'Yes,' Harry said. 'He was worried about Jimmy, and he came to see Jethro to see if there was something he could do. He just wants to understand,' he declared after reading Vance's mind.

'What are you, a mind reader?' Vance asked Harry.

'Literally,' Fornell said.

'Quiet, Tobias,' Gibbs growled.

'As you wish,' Fornell answered with a grin.

While Vance faced Harry, Lucius took his wand, pointed it at Vance and cast a spell on him before anyone could say anything.

'What did you do?!' Gibbs barked at Lucius.

Vance blinked and said, 'It's okay, Gibbs. He just told me everything that has happened since Harry was betrayed.'

Lucius shrugged and said, 'It was faster.'

Kreacher brought a chair for Vance, and the poor man, who was quite flabbergasted, gladly accepted a glass of wine.

'Will you be all right?' Ducky asked Vance.

Vance nodded slowly and blinked a few times as he looked at Ducky. 'You've adopted Palmer,' he said.

'Of course,' Ducky said.

'And Harry, as well,' Vance went on, as he turned to look at Harry. He turned back to Ducky and added, 'So you have two sons… and when they find the kids, you'll have three grandchildren.'

'Absolutely,' a beaming Ducky said.

'And…' Vance's voice trailed off as he turned to look at Abby this time.

'And?' Abby growled.

'Don't you have something to tell me?' Vance growled back.

'They don't have to tell you what they do off duty. They're equal at work, and you're just angry that you didn't notice the change in their relationship. Don't bother them, or I'll hex you,' Harry barked to protect Ducky and Abby's relationship.

'Whoa! Protective much,' Tony said.

'He's always been like that,' Lucius declared.

'Henry's protecting his family,' Narcissa said.

'Henry?' Harry said.

'It's your name now,' Narcissa pointed out.

Harry chuckled and smiled at his new father, who beamed at him.

'But…' Vance began to say.

'Not another word if you don't want me to reveal your secret. They're my family now, and you don't stand a chance if I decide to use magic against you,' Harry told Vance.

'What secret?' Gibbs inquired.

Vance ignored Gibbs and told Harry, 'Look, Mister, threaten me, and you'll face the consequences.'

'We have potions that can force you to reveal all your secrets. It's unwise to threaten Henry and his family,' Narcissa pointed out.

Vance opened his mouth, but Lucius spoke first, 'If Mallard hesitates, I won't. I'll do anything to protect Astoria and Scorpius.'

Vance glared at Lucius, who went on, 'I'll send my own son to jail myself, if it means that I can protect our grandchild and his mother. You're nothing in my world, and if you bother Harry and his new friends, thus slowing down our reunion with our family and Harry's with his, I'll make you forget your _own_ family.'

'Lucius! Don't say that!' Harry exclaimed.

'You're too soft,' Lucius answered.

'He's a good man,' Ducky said.

Harry smiled at his father and told Lucius, 'How would you feel if I threatened to make you forget Scorpius?'

Lucius grinned evilly.

'We protected our memories of Astoria and Scorpius with a spell,' Narcissa explained.

Harry seemed distressed. Ducky took one of Harry's hands and squeezed, as Abby went behind Harry's chair and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

'Look, I just want my people to be able to do their jobs professionally,' Vance declared.

'C'mon, Leon! You didn't see a thing, and we did our jobs as efficiently as usual. You're not my dad,' Abby said.

'How long have you been together?' Vance asked.

'You do not expect Ducky to answer that, do you?' Tim asked rhetorically.

Ducky chuckled at that.

'Oh, all right. It's just that…' Vance said, his voice trailing off.

'You don't have to be disappointed. No one but them knew until I Apparated here and disrupted their lives,' Harry said.

Vance huffed, but nodded.

Abby hugged Harry and then Gibbs-smacked him.

'Excellent. Thank you, my dear Abby. You're not disrupting our lives, Harry,' Ducky said.

'I wish we could read _his_ thoughts,' Abby said.

Ducky gently took Harry's face in his hands, and he said, 'I'm _happy_ that you Apparated here. You're my son.'

'You're a part of the family now,' Abby said.

Harry still looked shaken.

'She means it, and Ducky means it,' Tony said.

Harry looked intently at Ducky, and then Abby.

'Don't read her mind!' Tim cautioned Harry.

But Harry didn't listen to him, and he saw that Abby really liked him, and… he got a glimpse of her feelings for Ducky; Harry blushed bright red.

'Perhaps you should abstain from reading the thoughts of your new relatives… and their friends,' Narcissa suggested.

'Good point, Ma'am,' Harry gasped.

Abby chuckled and asked, 'Not too shocked, I hope?'

Harry shook his head and said, 'Not shocked. Surprised, and maybe a bit envious.'

'Aw, my poor baby,' Abby said, as she caressed Harry's unruly hair.

'Hey, we're almost the same age!' Harry protested.

'Yea, and if you want to survive in one piece, you're not going to start telling my age,' Abby said.

Harry blinked. 'If the local Aurors really find my children, and if all this isn't a twisted dream, I'm afraid that you're going to be good friends with Hermione,' he said.

'Ducky, do you mind if I go upstairs with Harry for a moment?' Gibbs asked.

Ducky nodded.

Gibbs grabbed Harry's arm and went to his room with the young wizard.

'Do you think Gibbs can help him?' Tim asked.

'Harry looks close to breakdown,' Tony added.

'Which is understandable,' Fornell pointed out.

'I'm sure Jethro can help,' Ducky said with confidence.

'Really? Otherwise we could ask our Healer to come give Harry something… unless you'd rather wait for your Wizarding sister to come back,' Narcissa told Ducky.

'I'm sure Jethro will find the words,' Ducky told her.

'Are you sure?' Lucius insisted.

Gibbs's friends looked embarrassed.

'Em, would you go play a game on McGee's computer?' Fornell asked his daughter.

'Dad, I know that Kelly was murdered. You don't need to send me away,' Emily said.

'Who told you?' Fornell asked.

'No one; I just understood. I'm not stupid, you know,' the girl protested.

'Of course, you're not!' Fornell exclaimed.

'And she's got good detective blood,' Tim said.

Fornell smiled at Tim and beamed at his daughter.

Tony and Ducky told the Malfoys what happened to Gibbs's first wife and their daughter. The Malfoys concluded that Gibbs might, indeed, find words to help Harry.

'Dad?' Emily said.

'Yes, Emily,' Fornell said.

'I keep seeing things,' Emily said.

'Bad things?' her father inquired worriedly.

'No, Daddy, but they don't really make sense,' Emily answered.

'You know, Seer Fornell, your gift might be awakening faster than is usual,' Narcissa said.

Emily nodded fervently and asked, 'Do you really have to call me "Seer" each time?'

Narcissa smiled and said, 'It is the proper way to address a true seer.'

'All right, Ma'am, but can you call me just "Emily", please?' Emily asked.

Narcissa turned to Fornell.

'You see, Em, if you allow Mrs Malfoy to call you by your name, that'll create a link between you and her,' Fornell explained.

'Why?' she asked.

'It's tradition,' Fornell said.

'It's stupid. I won't do that,' Emily declared.

They all heard a kind of little music.

'What was that?' Vance inquired.

Proudly, Fornell answered, 'My daughter starting a new tradition linked to her gift.'

Emily beamed.

'So, _Emily_,' Narcissa said, 'what did you see?'

'I saw Harry. Here. As if he moved in here, but he wore a kind of uniform that's not like the ones on the pictures Daddy's shown me,' Emily said.

'There could be worse things for Potter,' Lucius said. He turned to Ducky and said, 'Sorry, I might slip a few more times. His biological father was a distant relative of mine.'

Ducky nodded and said, 'Harry had biological parents, and now he's got the Mallards.'

'And Gibbs,' Emily said.

'I can see those two becoming friends,' Tony said.

.

.

While the unusual group was chatting downstairs, Gibbs went to his room with Harry.

They sat side by side.

'Is Emily a true seer or not?' Gibbs asked gently.

Harry nodded.

'Then we're going to find your children. When I checked on Em earlier, I asked her if we'd find them, and she said yes,' Gibbs said.

'You did that for me?' Harry said, looking at Gibbs with tears in his eyes.

Gibbs nodded.

Harry's tears rolled down his cheeks when he said, 'She can't control her gift yet. We might not find them for years… or they could be already dead.'

Gibbs hugged Harry as the younger man cried.

After a minute, Gibbs rubbed Harry's back and said, 'We're going to find them soon, Harry. I swear. If your colleagues don't find them, you'll take me to your country and I'll have a little conversation with your former wife.'

'You'd do that? For me? Why?' Harry asked.

'Because you don't have three children and then sell them and toss them out of your life. I'll dismember your ex with my bare hands if I have to, but she'll tell me where the children are. I can't stay here and wait… I'd give anything to have Shannon and Kelly back,' Gibbs admitted. He added in a whisper, 'I know they're dead, but…'

Harry dried his tears and said, 'That's _why_ you don't lock your door.'

For a second, Gibbs looked spooked, and then he glared at Harry, thinking that he'd read his mind, but Harry was just a good Auror, who'd put the clues together – if the door was always open, there was still hope. Gibbs nodded.

Harry hugged him and said, 'I understand.'

Gibbs hugged Harry back. There was hope for Harry, but nonetheless, he could understand the hole that was in Gibbs's heart.

'Do you want to see them? I know where to find a magical ring that would allow you to see their spirits,' Harry said.

'I nearly drowned a few months ago, and they said goodbye then,' Gibbs said.

'Don't you want to try? To say goodbye, talk with them, see them without being half-dead,' Harry said.

Gibbs shrugged.

'You don't believe that this magic would work for you; that's it?' Harry said.

Gibbs shrugged again.

'We can just try,' Harry said gently.

Gibbs looked at the floor, but nodded.

Harry went to open the window and said, '_Accio_ Resurrection Stone!'

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	9. Chapter 9

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

As soon as Harry said the spell, something strange happened. Harry knew where he had to aim his spell, and he was powerful enough to summon such a small object all the way from Scotland, but it should have taken a few minutes. What happened was that there was the equivalent of a Portkey effect, or an Apparition, and the ring with the Resurrection Stone flew to Harry's left hand like a mere pebble that would have been obeying his summon.

Harry thought that his eagerness to give Gibbs the magical stone had to explain the strange results.

He told Gibbs how to use the ring and gave it to him.

'How long does it take?' Gibbs inquired.

'It should be instantaneous,' Harry said.

Gibbs sighed. 'They're gone. I knew it,' he said.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said.

Gibbs took Harry's hand and squeezed briefly. 'Thanks for trying. They've moved on to the next level,' he said.

Gibbs was about to take off the ring, but Harry stopped him by saying, 'You can keep it, Jethro.'

'But it's yours,' Gibbs protested.

'Not really. Dumbledore gave it to me, but… Well, I'd like you to keep it, and it's probably safer with you,' Harry said.

Gibbs might not be a Legilimens, but he had a built-in lie-detector, and right now, he knew that Harry wanted him to keep the ring. He nodded, which made Harry smile.

'We should go back to the others, or your _step-mother_ will hunt us up here,' Gibbs declared.

Harry sighed and smiled sadly.

'What?' Gibbs asked.

'They're really in love,' Harry explained.

Gibbs grinned. 'None of us saw that one coming,' he said.

'They didn't either,' Harry said. 'I know that Hermione's right when she slaps me for reading people's minds – people who are _not_ suspects or criminals, I mean. However, I'm glad I read their minds because now I know what real love is like. I loved Ginny, but she never really loved me,' he added.

'What happened?' Gibbs asked.

'She worshipped the icon, the War hero, and when that faded, she took pride in being my wife because of my name and my money. Later, she realized that I wasn't who she wanted, and she found that law – and used it,' Harry said.

'When we've got your kids back, and before they start driving Ducky nuts, you'll have to investigate deeper. Someone must have told her, and it wasn't Malfoy,' Gibbs said.

Harry shrugged.

'Harry… Henry Mallard! You must find out who was really behind all this, or next time your kids could be injured, or worse!' Gibbs growled.

Harry gasped.

Gibbs could relate to the young man's ordeal. He took Harry in his arms and hugged him again.

'Ducky's one of my best and closest friends. By some kind of miracle, you're his son now – and I owe you my life, as well. If you need time to hunt down the real culprit, I can baby-sit your kids. They'd be safe with me,' Gibbs said.

'They're so young,' Harry protested.

'I was a father… once,' Gibbs said softly.

'We're talking about _three_ children, and my Lily just turned one,' Harry pointed out.

'Ducky, Abby, and the rest of the team will help, Harry,' Gibbs promised.

'We'll see,' Harry sighed.

'You look awful, you know. Perhaps you should rest a bit,' Gibbs suggested.

'Could _you_ sleep?' Harry inquired.

Gibbs knew that Harry had a point.

'Come, I'll make you some coffee, then,' Gibbs said.

'Are you sure the coffee you brew is legal? I was under the impression that it had to be some sort of drug,' Harry joked.

'British tea-lover,' Gibbs said affectionately, as he put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry gave him a small smile.

Outside the room, Harry stopped, took his wand and touched Gibbs's hand.

Gibbs showed Harry the ring and asked, 'Did you do something to it?'

'Yes, you're the only one who can see it now,' Harry answered.

Gibbs looked at the ring and nodded at Harry, reflecting that secrecy was a good thing.

They joined their friends again. Gibbs brewed special coffee, and they all started to wait while Harry was almost levitating because of the caffeine.

It was only two hours later that the Auror who'd left with Jimmy came back.

'What's wrong?' Narcissa asked worriedly.

'Well, your daughter is in shock because she remembers exactly what happened to her. Dr Mallard is staying with her, and he asked me to come ask you to go help her,' the Auror said.

'What can we do?' Narcissa asked.

'Well… Dr Mallard disagrees with the Healers,' the Auror said.

'Why?' Ducky inquired.

The young Auror sighed.

'Most Healers recommend the victims of crimes to be Memory-charmed,' Fornell explained.

'I see why Jimmy doesn't want to let them do that,' Ducky declared.

'I think it's better if she doesn't remember,' Lucius declared.

'I've seen cases like that in patients suffering from partial amnesia after a trauma. The body remembers what the mind doesn't, and that always means more problems in the long run,' Ducky said.

'I'll go ask our Healer what he thinks,' Lucius said.

He Disapparated instantly.

'Narcissa, I understand that you'd like to erase that ordeal from your lives, but I do believe that it wouldn't be a good thing for Astoria to forget everything that your son did to her,' Ducky said.

His NCIS friends nodded their agreement.

'Healer Steven is the one who's been taking care of us, and of Astoria's family. Astoria's siblings chose other Healers after their parents died. He knows her well,' Narcissa said.

'I hope he can help you with Astoria,' Ducky said.

Narcissa sighed.

'How's my son?' Ducky asked the reporting Auror, Lares.

He chuckled and asked, 'How long have you been working with him?'

'Over three years. Why?' Ducky asked.

'Well, I think he became your son long before you adopted him. Of course, I haven't been able to observe you much, but there are a few things that he definitely does just like you,' Lares said.

They all smiled at that.

Ducky beamed and said, 'Thank you, Auror Lares.'

'_Charlie_, please, Dr Mallard,' Lares said.

'He's _Ducky_,' Harry intervened.

'Good boy, 'Ducky said warmly.

There was so much love in Ducky's eyes that Harry realized that he was lucky to have found such a good protector, a good friend… a loving father.

'Thanks… Dad,' Harry said.

Ducky's smile could have lit New York for a day.

Abby hugged Harry and pecked his cheek.

'I'm not calling you _Mum_,' Harry whispered.

'If you ever do, I'll duct-tape you inside a trunk, I'll take your wand, and I'll ship you to China,' Abby said.

'Not really a threat, but I get the idea,' Harry said.

There was the sound of Apparition from the basement. Instantly, Narcissa stood straight; she was hoping that another Auror was bringing Scorpius back from the Palmers'.

Harry fluttered his fingers, casting a spell to identify the person who'd Apparated. 'It's Lucius,' he said.

Narcissa sighed. When Lucius joined them, she asked, 'What did he say?'

'To make her forget. He's ready to take care of her if need be,' Lucius answered.

'You should come with me, then,' Lares told the Malfoys.

'But what about our grandson?' Narcissa inquired.

'I can tell my colleagues to bring him where his mother is,' Lares said.

Gibbs looked at Harry; the British Auror looked eager to see what his colleague would do.

Lares took a Muggle mobile and called someone, asking that person to inform the team in charge of Scorpius's rescue to Apparate with the boy to the hospital.

Lares and the Malfoys left right after that call.

'Jimmy's not going to be happy about that,' Abby stated.

'Rightfully,' Ducky said sadly.

'They truly care for her,' Harry said.

'Yes, but whatever abuse that poor young woman went through is _not_ going to be erased by any kind of magic, I fear. Wizarding people aren't another species; being human has its limits, and if Jimmy recommends that she's helped with her memory untouched, then he certainly has a few good reasons,' Ducky said.

'Perhaps their decision will be the right one for her,' Gibbs said.

'Let's hope,' Tony whispered.

Harry turned to Fornell and asked, 'How come your colleague could use a Muggle phone to contact his fellows?'

Fornell grinned proudly and said, 'Because we've got an office that makes the link between Muggle and Wizarding communities.

Harry nodded; that was a good idea, and he'd have to think about it for his own Aurors back home.

.

.

When Narcissa and Lucius were led to Astoria's room, she was rolled in the foetal position on her bed, and Jimmy was talking with her.

Astoria saw her parents-in-law walk into the room. She felt so ashamed about what had happened to her, even though she was a victim, that she had a panic attack.

'Help her,' Lucius told one of the American Healers.

'Erasing her memory isn't going to help!' Jimmy protested.

'Our Healer thinks it's for the best,' Narcissa said softly.

'Then he's wrong!' the usually quiet Jimmy shouted.

Jimmy tried to reason with the Malfoys, but a Healer cast a tailored Memory-charm on Astoria.

The young witch instantly seemed to feel better.

She first focussed on Lucius and asked, 'What happened, Papa?'

Lucius resorted to lies naturally and said, 'There was an accident, but we can go home as soon as your son arrives.'

'Is my baby all right?' Astoria inquired.

'Absolutely!' Lucius said.

Astoria sighed with relief. 'What happened to me?' she insisted.

'Just an accident, don't worry,' Lucius said.

Astoria blinked.

Jimmy might be a Squib, but he could already tell that the spell wouldn't hold on Astoria.

'I have the feeling that I'm forgetting something,' Astoria said.

Lares arrived right then with one of his colleagues, who was bringing Scorpius.

Astoria got out of bed to take her son in her arms.

'We'll have to go see our new friends. We'd like you to meet them, and we've found a suitable godfather for Henricus,' Lucius said.

Slowly, Astoria repeated, '_Henricus_.'

'Your son,' Lucius said.

Narcissa was trying to put on a brave face, but she wanted to hug her daughter and grandson. However, she knew that her feelings would disturb Astoria.

'Henricus,' Astoria said, as she hugged her son.

'By the way, this young man here is Sean Mallard; he's the brother of Henricus's future godfather,' Lucius said. 'We'll Apparate you,' he added.

'Where's my wand?' Astoria asked.

'Lost in the accident; we'll go buy you another one tomorrow,' Lucius said.

'The accident?' Astoria repeated.

Jimmy sighed deeply, which made Lucius glare at him, but the young man was too angry to care.

Lares patted Jimmy's shoulder and said, 'Come, I'll Apparate you back to the basement.'

Jimmy nodded, and a second later, he was back in Gibbs's house. Lares wished him good luck and left to fill out his report.

'How are you, Jimmy?' Ducky inquired gently as soon as his second son entered the dining-room.

Jimmy was on the verge of tears.

'Is there anything I can do for you?' Harry asked.

Jimmy shook his head at his new brother and said, 'No, but the spell on Astoria is already waning. If she collapses here, could you make her sleep?'

Harry nodded.

'Her ordeal must have been terrible,' Fornell said, before turning to his daughter.

Before he could say a single word, Emily said, 'I know… Room, video game… I'm gone.'

The little girl left the adults.

'She's a great kid,' Tony said.

'The best,' Fornell said proudly.

Ducky tried to cheer Jimmy up while he told the others what happened at the Wizarding hospital. He was telling them why he thought that putting a spell on Astoria had been a bad idea, when the Malfoys arrived.

'Auror Fornell, would you please use the spell you used for Dr Mallard on me and Astoria?' Lucius asked.

'A spell on _me_, Papa?' Astoria asked, lost and frightened.

'Don't you trust me, my dear?' Lucius asked.

Astoria smiled at him and said, 'Of course I trust you.'

'Are you sure it's wise to do it today?' Harry asked Lucius.

'Of course, Henry,' Lucius said. He pointed a finger to his own head, thus inviting Harry to read his thoughts.

Lucius wanted to claim Astoria and her son as his heirs to make sure that nothing bad would happen to them – until they had the protection of a Wizarding family, anything could happen.

Harry knew that Lucius had a point, but at the same time, he believed that his brother was right, as well.

'Henry? Is he the one you want to name as my son's godfather?' Astoria asked.

'Yes, Henry Mallard,' Narcissa intervened.

The boy in Narcissa's arms seemed puzzled – and too quiet.

Astoria looked at Harry with intensity and asked, 'Do I know you? I have the feeling that I know you.'

'We met very briefly, but if I become your son's godfather, we'll see a lot more of one another,' Harry said softly.

Astoria nodded.

'Auror Fornell?' Lucius asked.

'If you're sure,' Fornell said.

Lucius nodded, and Fornell cast the Adoption spell.

Astoria became a Malfoy, as did her son. Unfortunately, that spell undid a part of the Memory-charm.

'Now we can have Henry become Henricus's godfather,' Lucius told his daughter.

'_Henricus_…' Astoria said as she looked at her son. 'That wasn't his name before…'

Like a card castle, the Memory-charm collapsed, and Astoria found herself again in the exact same state as when Jimmy was talking with her. When Scorpius saw his mother collapse, the boy started crying the seven seas.

As promised, Harry made Astoria sleep, and Gibbs tried to calm down the boy wizard.

'I wanted to help. I wanted to protect her,' Lucius said, as pale as a shroud.

Harry sighed deeply. He walked to the table where Tim and Abby had left their computers; he took a piece of paper and wrote something down.

He went to give Lucius the piece of paper. 'Go see Hermione with that. I think it might help… and if she decides to resort to some unusual magic, don't say a word,' he said.

Lucius nodded and obeyed.

'What did you give him?' Tim asked.

'There's one spell that might help Astoria. Let's hope it's still legal to cast it,' Harry said.

They all prayed that it was.

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	10. Chapter 10

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

When Lucius Apparated to London, in Diagon Alley, he realized that he didn't know where Hermione was. She could be at her parents' house or at her own cottage – and he had neither address. He did something that he'd never have done before his own son decided to betray Astoria and to get rid of Scorpius by selling him to an unscrupulous and bigoted American wizard – Lucius Malfoy went to see Ron's brother, George.

The Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes was still buzzing with activity when Lucius entered the shop.

'May I help you?' a young woman asked Lucius.

'Yes, Miss, I'd like to see Mr. George Weasley. It's a family matter,' Lucius said.

The young woman smiled brightly and answered, 'You don't remember me, Mr Malfoy. George's my husband.'

Lucius bowed and said, 'Right… Angelina, isn't it?'

She nodded and said, 'You'll find George on the first floor. Follow the bubbles.'

'Bubbles?' Lucius repeated.

'Yes, he's working on something new,' Angelina explained.

'Thank you, Mrs Weasley,' Lucius said.

'It's Johnson, but call me Angelina,' she said.

He turned to her and smiled. 'Only if you call me Lucius,' he said.

She beamed at him. 'Lucius… Do you have news?' she asked.

He nodded and said, 'We've found them, but now I need help.'

'_Them_?!' Angelina squealed.

'Yes, but my prejudice against Muggles has led me to hurt Astoria and our grandson. I need to see Hermione, and I forgot to ask my wife where I could find her,' he explained.

Angelina looked at her watch and said, 'They should be back at their place now. You can use our fireplace and Floo there if you want. Come with me.'

Angelina led Lucius to the office above the shop. She called Ron and Hermione through the Floo, told them that Lucius was with her and wished to see them.

Lucius was invited in, and he arrived at the Grangers' cottage – after Angelina made him promise to keep her posted.

'Why do you need us?' Ron asked their guest.

'What kind of stupidity have you done this time?' Hermione growled when she took in how guilty Lucius looked.

Lucius sighed deeply and admitted, 'You're right. I blindly listened to our Healer, and the Memory-charm on Astoria collapsed. Harry's cast a Sleeping charm on her, and he gave me this.'

He handed Hermione the piece of paper that Harry had given him. She took it, read it, and whistled.

'What does it say?' Ron inquired.

'It says that it's bathtime for the kids,' Hermione answered.

'Now?' Ron asked.

'Now,' she growled.

Ron retreated to the bathroom with their two children.

Hermione observed Lucius in silence for a few seconds.

'Are you a Legilimens, like Potter?' Lucius asked. He blinked and said, '_Mallard_! I'd better not forget it, or I'll end up in hospital.'

'Is Harry already so deeply attached to his adoptive father?' she inquired warmly.

'I think something happened when Fornell linked them by magic, but Harry's not the one who'd maim me,' Lucius said.

'Dr Mallard?' Hermione asked.

Lucius snorted. 'No, though I bet the man _can_ be dangerous – maybe not as much as his companion, though. No… Gibbs is the real danger. His subordinates told me his story. He's lost his wife and their only daughter when a criminal murdered them. He's fierce, and he's got a bond with your friend,' he explained.

'Good,' Hermione said softly. 'I'm glad that Harry's found good people who are helping us to help him,' she added.

'I should have listened to Harry's father and brother,' Lucius said with a deep, sad sigh.

'That may be a silver lining,' Hermione declared.

'How could it be, when my poor Astoria can't face what has happened to her?' Lucius said.

'You're so stubborn when it comes to listening to Muggles that Harry's new dad and brother could be the best doctors on Earth, and yet, you wouldn't have listened to them. The Memory-charm stopped working the moment you created a family bond with Astoria, and now, if the spell that Harry suggested is still in the official corpus of laws, then, she'll be _truly_ fine the instant it's cast,' Hermione said.

'What does the spell do exactly?' Lucius asked.

'The name's rather clear,' Hermione said, a wide, teasing smile gracing her lips.

'My dear Mrs Granger, not everybody's fluent in Welsh,' he retorted.

Hermione's smile widened, and she said, 'If the spell can legally be cast on Draco, then he'll be the one experiencing Astoria's trauma. The beauty of it is that if Draco were unable to stand that trauma and died of it, then it'd have no consequences for Astoria – she'd be freed of the effects of the spell, but she wouldn't have a relapse.'

'Really?' Lucius asked, his voice full of hope.

Hermione was forced to smile.

'Yes, of course. Sorry,' Lucius said.

'All right, we're going to need to plot a bit. First,' she said, as she took her wand.

She cast a powerful and intricate spell on the paper that Lucius had given her. That was far from being the average spell.

'Harry knew that you'd do that,' Lucius stated.

'You do remember that he's the Head of the Auror Department, don't you?' she asked rhetorically.

Lucius nodded and said, 'I do… and I know that you're quite a witch. Is the name of the spell even such a threat?'

'If it's illegal now… yes. Now, we'll need a valid reason to go to the Ministry so that we can check the Law corpus – and eventually retrieve all the paperwork that goes with it,' she said.

Lucius looked at her, lost in thought for a brief moment, and asked, 'Don't I need to know what I can legally do to protect my new daughter?'

'Bit fishy, but that'll work. Besides, the Legal Department should be almost empty at this hour,' she said. 'Ron!' she yelled.

'Yep?' Ron shouted from the bathroom.

'We're going to my office. I'll be back soon,' Hermione shouted.

'Okay, Honey!' Ron answered.

Hermione and Lucius used the Floo Network to go to the Ministry.

The Atrium was very quiet; it was almost Saturday evening and most people had already left.

On their way to her office, Hermione and Lucius talked about the weather . The latest magical war might be over, but Hermione had always kept a paranoiac side from the time she'd been on the run with Harry and Ron. Besides, someone, who was still unidentified, had told Ginny about the obsolete law that would have allowed her to take legally everything from Harry if she hadn't been greedy enough to sell her own children for a substantial additional profit.

When they exited the elevator, they met the last person that Hermione wished to see: Dolores Umbridge.

'Working so late on a Saturday, Weasley? Surely, you must know that you won't get more Galleons,' Umbridge declared.

'It's _Granger_ now, _Miss_, and I'm just helping my assistant's husband on a legal question,' Hermione said.

Hermione would never forget – or forgive – the way Umbridge had treated Muggle-related people during the war.

'You could come see me, Mr Malfoy if you need help. I know the entire Corpus,' Umbridge said suavely.

Lucius's Slytherin inner radar went off immediately. 'I will next time, my dear Dolores. Granger will help me with that _thing_ for today,' he answered as suavely as the older witch. 'I couldn't possibly have imagined that you'd still be here.'

'You could come back on Monday,' Umbridge said, ignoring Hermione.

'Alas, now I know why Narcissa has been so odd lately. There wasn't only Astoria and Scorpius's deaths, she's expecting, and she's quite demanding,' Lucius pretended to complain.

'Draco will be delighted to have a sibling, I imagine,' Umbridge said.

'He's an adult now, and this new baby would have a share of what I always meant for Draco to inherit. Granger's helping me to find out what my options are,' Lucius said.

'There are many forms of dowry and donations, but I don't know the list by heart,' Hermione said, following up Lucius's lie.

'There are many options that are possible. I hope _Granger_ helps you find what you need; if not, come see me,' Umbridge said.

Lucius bowed.

Once the elevator doors were closed, Lucius and Hermione traded looks. Umbridge's behaviour was suspicious.

'Could she warn Draco about the new baby?' Hermione asked worriedly, as she headed to her office.

'Well, the house-elves are ordered to bring me all post arriving at the manor, and I have one of them tailing my son, just to make sure that he's not planning to commit another crime,' Lucius declared.

'Um… I see why you survived Lord Pompous's treatment,' she said.

'My loyalty to him didn't last for long,' he admitted in a whisper.

'You couldn't escape his Dark Mark, but why didn't you do what Headmaster Snape did?' she inquired.

'I wasn't as brave as he… or Narcissa,' he said.

Hermione was surprised by his honesty.

Once in her office, she locked the entire room with a special spell, and she started working on her files. It took her three minutes to discover that the spell they needed was still in the official Corpus of Wizarding laws; it took her five more to find out what kind of parchment and authorization were needed to cast it.

'Ouch,' she said.

'What's wrong?' Lucius asked worriedly.

'We're just going to need to plan a thing or two, and I think I should go to Washington with you,' she said.

She Fire-called Ron to tell him where she was going, and then Lucius and she Floo'ed out of the Ministry, and they Apparated straight into Gibbs's dining room.

Under Harry's spell, Astoria was still asleep, and _Henry_ Malfoy was Henry Mallard's godson.

While Hermione was busy hugging Harry, Lucius asked his wife why she didn't wait for him and why she didn't rename the boy _Henricus_.

'Simple enough, Harry saw that Astoria doesn't like the sound of Henricus, and therefore, before you came back and named _my_ grandson, I named him what his mother really wants… and our little Henry's quite happy with his new name,' Narcissa growled.

The boy was smiling now, which was a sign that the latest magic done on him wasn't harming him.

'Henry,' Lucius said. 'Classic, but not ancient. Good name,' he conceded.

'It's a very good name,' Harry said.

Lucius snorted and said, 'Very objective, _Henry_.'

Harry smiled for a moment, and then he faced Hermione. 'Why did you Apparate all the way here?' he asked.

'Well, the spell is still legal, but in order to be allowed to cast it, Draco must be in custody,' Hermione explained.

Harry added the clues. 'That means that Ginny must be arrested at the same time,' he said.

Hermione nodded and added, 'I'm sure Kingsley would have her be given Veritaserum if need be.'

'I don't know your laws, but if she were a local witch, she can legally refuse to take the potion, and if our Aurors haven't found your kids yet, her refusing the potion might slow down their rescue,' Fornell declared.

'It's the same in our country,' Hermione said with a small voice.

Harry looked at Fornell and said, 'I can trust your Aurors to track down my babies, can't I?'

'Of course,' Fornell answered. He wanted to add that they might need to interrogate the former Mrs Potter, but… Harry was an Auror, and he must already understand everything about his own case. Fornell found that Harry was very brave.

Harry looked at Astoria, still under the influence of his Sleeping spell – a spell that wouldn't hold for very much longer.

'I can't allow an innocent – two innocents – to suffer, if I can help prevent it,' Harry said.

Lucius thought that Harry was too unselfish, but he was torn because if Draco and Ginny were officially arrested, then Astoria could be helped immediately.

'Tobias, would you call your colleagues to check the progress of their enquiry?' Gibbs asked.

Fornell nodded and took his phone.

Harry turned to Lucius and Narcissa and said, 'I want to be the one who makes the arrest and casts the spell.'

'Of course!' Narcissa said.

'We need all the parchments documenting the crimes,' Harry told Fornell, who relayed the request to his fellow Aurors.

'They're sending someone to your Minister,' Fornell told Harry.

'I'll go see him with the paperwork for the spell. I'll see you in the Ministry jail,' Hermione said.

She turned to Gibbs, but he spoke first, 'You're welcome to come back anytime you want.'

Hermione beamed and Disapparated.

'The parchments are being delivered. You can proceed,' Fornell told Harry. The Auror on the phone added something which made the quiet Fornell beam, and he added, 'They've located James and Lily. Albus must have been sold to the same illegal adoption network. They'll contact you here _and_ they'll send an officer to your Ministry as well.'

Harry sighed with relief, and all his friends smiled.

'What?' Fornell gasped into the phone. 'And _she_ wants me to do it?' he almost squeaked.

Fornell's contact seemed to confirm whatever odd piece of news he'd given Fornell.

'Anything wrong?' Ducky inquired.

Fornell shook his head, stood up, and took his wand. 'Auror Henry Mallard, in the name of our Chancellor, Marina Audi, I allow you to legally perform Auror duties in all Wizarding districts in this country,' he said.

With a flick of his wand, he cast the identification spell that would allow Harry to legally act as an Auror in the U.S.

'Whoa!' was all Harry could say.

'I imagine that's not usual,' Abby said.

'It's the first time, but Chancellor Audi is quite astounding, and she was moved by Harry's ordeal,' Fornell explained, still flabbergasted.

Harry was blinking.

Astoria groaned, reminding them that they had to act fast now.

'All right, Narcissa, you Apparate your daughter to the Ministry, and once there, summon an Auror who'll take you to the jail's visitor area. Lucius, you'll go with me so that I can Apparate through your wards,' Harry said.

Kreacher made himself visible and said, 'Kreacher will protect young master Henry. Kreacher can Apparate him to the Ministry once his mother feels better.'

'Excellent,' Lucius said.

'Wait a minute!' Gibbs growled. He turned to Fornell and said, 'Undo the spell on my safe.'

Fornell flicked his wand, as Gibbs briefly went to the basement. Gibbs had asked Fornell to put a spell on the safe where he kept his gun in order to make sure that Emily would never be in danger because of it.

When Gibbs came back, he was checking the ammunition clip of his gun.

Gibbs looked at Harry and declared, 'I'm going with you.'

Harry saw that he'd be wasting time if he tried to convince Gibbs to stay here.

'In the mood to Apparate a Muggle to your home?' Harry asked Lucius.

Lucius nodded.

Narcissa left first. Harry, Gibbs and Lucius went to England next.

Tim whistled.

'Exactly, Timmy, if Harry doesn't turn them to shreds with spells, Gibbs will do it. The ex-Mrs Potter is going to be sorry she was born,' Tony said.

They all nodded.

Both Harry and Gibbs were too honourable for their own good, and their own well-being never came first, but Gibbs _would_ protect Harry and make Ginny talk if need be.

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	11. Chapter 11

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

As soon as they'd Disapparated, Ducky sighed deeply.

Abby took his hand in hers and asked, 'What's bothering you?'

He looked at the woman he'd come to love and said, 'Why don't we go outside in the garden?'

She nodded, and they excused themselves.

Fornell, Jimmy, Tim and Tony looked at them as they left.

Once they'd closed the back door behind them, Tony asked, 'Okay, who's gonna say it?'

'I wouldn't be able to Disapparate fast enough if they overheard me,' Fornell said with a chuckle.

Jimmy and Tim traded looks – looks that clearly meant that they weren't suicidal.

Tony sighed and caved. 'All right, I'll say it. They're damn cute together. I hope they'll make it work,' he said.

'Considering that they're most likely discussing the next duckling that they'll have _together_, I think they both _intend_ to make it work,' Fornell pointed out.

'You're going to end with a sibling young enough to be your own kid!' Tim told Jimmy.

'Or maybe siblings. Seer Fornell predicted four kids, which means that Abby could have twins,' Jimmy said with a bright smile.

'You're enjoying the way things are turning out,' Fornell declared.

Jimmy nodded and said, 'This morning, I was no one. I'd lost _everything_. Now I have a father who _truly_ loves me, a new brother, and the coolest _stepmother_ in the entire galaxy. To top all that, my aunt Carys is going to heal Mrs… to heal my grandmother, and she's going to legally be my aunt again.'

Fornell smiled; he was happy for the entire Mallard pack.

'Did you know that it's possible to weave love into the Adoption spell?' Jimmy asked Fornell.

'I always found that it makes the link stronger,' Fornell explained.

Jimmy looked at him and said, 'I never knew… I mean, I can't do magic, but I was taught how it works in theory, and I never got the feeling that one could do such a thing. Lucius must have added something _more_ to his spell.'

'What do you mean, Jimmy?' Tim asked.

'I've always had a lot of respect for… my dad. God, it feels great to have a father like him; the wizard who had me _never_ cared for me like Dad does. I don't share blood with Dad or with Harry, but I _do_ feel a connection. The Adoption spell is making that possible,' Jimmy said.

Tony sighed. 'Be good to your new family,' he said.

'I will,' Jimmy promised.

'You look terrible, Tony,' Tim said with concern.

Tony shrugged and tried to look brave, but he felt drained. 'Say, Tim… do you think that you could use the internet to make a phone call?' he asked, paling.

'Of course! Who do you want me to call?' Tim asked.

Tony was looking out the window in an attempt to compose himself and not collapse crying when he'd answer.

Jimmy took pity and said, 'Ziva. Call Ziva.'

'Of course!' Tim said brightly, as he instantly started to work on the computer that Abby had brought.

Jimmy moved next to Tony, and he squeezed Tony's arm. Tony looked up at him, grateful.

When Ziva's mobile phone didn't answer, Tim called the Mossad Headquarters.

.

.

Ducky and Abby sat down on a bench in the back garden.

'So, what's bothering you?' Abby asked with love.

'Jimmy will be fine, now that I'm protecting him. I'm worried about Harry, though,' Ducky said.

'We'll find his children. Between our team and Fornell, we'll find them, and then, we'll give the four of them so much love that they'll forget what happened,' Abby said.

Ducky kissed her hand.

She smiled and said, 'Now, tell me what else is on your mind.'

He blushed infinitesimally.

'Ah… the baby that Emily announced. I don't know anything about magic, but I don't think we _must_ have a child together if you don't want to,' she said.

'What do _you_ want?' he asked very softly.

She observed him for a few seconds and exclaimed, 'Oh, my God! You'd like us to have a baby!'

Abby might not be able to read minds, but Ducky knew that she possessed some uncanny abilities; it was useless to attempt to lie.

'Yes,' he admitted.

She smiled and pecked his lips.

He smiled back, licked his lips with delight and said, 'I thought I was having the most beautiful dream when you stayed with me that night… And then you moved in with me... I love you, Abby.'

She cooed and kissed him. She kissed him with so much enthusiasm that their lungs ended up protesting.

'I love you, Ducky,' she said. 'And if you want us to have a baby, I'd love to try,' she added.

'Really? This is quite a big step,' Ducky said.

Abby chuckled warmly and said, 'No kidding… But can you imagine our baby? We're going to have the most beautiful, most intelligent, most _everything_ baby.'

'I could retire to take care of it,' Ducky suggested.

'I'd rather have Uncle Jethro twist Leon's arm in order to make sure that we can keep our baby with us,' she said.

'As you wish,' he said. With a bright smile, he added, 'But I'm not adopting Jethro.'

Abby laughed at that. 'Who knows? Perhaps you'll adopt a girl, and he'll marry her,' she suggested.

Ducky shook his head and said, 'No, Jethro's done with marriage. He was trying to heal after his first wife. He might find another companion, but I don't see him getting married again.'

She sighed and said, 'I hope he finds someone.'

'I believe that he's begun to heal,' Ducky said.

'He looks slightly more relaxed,' she agreed. She turned to him and asked, 'What gender would you prefer?'

Ducky grinned and said, 'Now that I… _we_ have two sons. I think I'd like a daughter, but what I'd really like is a happy, healthy baby. What would _you_ prefer?'

She shrugged.

'Abby?' he whispered, as he caressed her wrist.

'I don't really have a preference,' she said.

They'd become lovers quite recently, but they'd been friends for years, and he could tell that there was something else on her mind.

'There's something you're not telling me,' he stated.

She blushed as she said, 'Do we have to stop at one?'

He beamed at her and started kissing her.

They kissed in Gibbs's back garden until they heard Tony howl.

They rushed back in.

Tony was paler than a shroud, and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

'What's wrong?' Abby asked worriedly.

Tim and Jimmy looked almost as bad as Tony.

'Sit down,' Fornell practically ordered Ducky and Abby.

They obeyed.

'What happened?' Ducky asked.

Tony whimpered and left the room to go to the kitchen; he didn't want to keep crying in front of his friends.

Fornell sighed. 'I'm sorry. McGee tried to phone Ziva, but when she didn't answer, he called her at Mossad Headquarters. Eli David told McGee that his daughter is dead,' he said.

'What happened?' Ducky inquired bravely.

'David didn't elaborate. He said his daughter went on a mission and was killed,' Fornell said.

'I can't believe it,' Abby gasped.

Ducky took her in his arms and hugged her.

.

.

Lucius decided to Apparate into the room that was his study in his home. His magic brought Gibbs through the wards like a charm, and he allowed Harry to follow through.

'There, welcome to Malfoy Manor,' Lucius said.

'How do we proceed?' Gibbs inquired.

Lucius snapped his fingers, and a house-elf answered immediately.

'Tell me exactly where Draco and Ginevra are right now,' Lucius told the elf.

'In their bedroom,' the elf said, blushing.

Lucius groaned.

Harry sighed, turned to Lucius and asked, 'May I cast a few spells?'

'Of course, Auror Mallard,' Lucius answered formally.

Harry sent an official Auror request to be allowed to proceed with the arrest of Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley. The magical warrant reached him almost immediately, which indicated to him that his boss must have had everything ready for the arrests.

Harry cast a Location spell that allowed him to go find the couple. He followed the indications of the spell; he knew that Gibbs was right behind him – and he knew that Lucius had remained in his study.

When Harry entered the bedroom that Draco and Ginny shared, only Draco was in bed, fast asleep. Harry cast a spell on Draco to bind him where he was; that woke up Draco.

Ginny, who was in the bathroom, heard the distinct sound of a spell; she knew that there was something wrong because when she left the bedroom, Draco was fast asleep.

Wrapped in a towel, she barged out of the bathroom, wand at the ready.

Harry was still busy with Draco, who was fighting against the Binding spell.

Before Ginny could say the first syllable of a spell, there was a single gunshot that shattered her wand. A few of the pieces of wood pierced her hand, and she yelled with pain.

While Harry was completing a more intricate Binding spell on Draco, Gibbs handcuffed Ginny.

'Filthy Muggle! What do you think you're doing?!' Ginny yelled.

'I'm saving time. Harry can arrest you later,' Gibbs answered quietly.

Harry cast spells on Ginny, as well, and he gave Gibbs his cuffs back. Then, Harry officially arrested Draco and Ginny for selling Wizarding people.

'Jethro, I've got to Apparate them to the Ministry,' Harry said.

'Hey, don't worry about me. I'll go see Lucius, and we'll join you at the Ministry,' Gibbs said.

'Pathetic!' Ginny spat.

Harry was being very professional, but it was obvious that the arrest was distressing him. He'd sincerely given all his love to his ex-wife, and in return, he'd been stabbed in the back and fed to a dragon.

Gibbs wanted to protect Harry; he placed himself between the young wizard and his former wife, and then, he glared at Ginny.

She had enough self-preservation instinct to not say another word, but she looked rather unfazed. Right then and there, Gibbs understood that Ginny was much more dangerous than Draco – and possibly nearly demented, too.

Gibbs turned around and squeezed Harry's shoulder. 'I'll see you in a couple of minutes… Auror _Mallard_,' he said.

Harry nodded, gave Gibbs a small smile, grabbed Draco and Ginny and Disapparated with them.

Gibbs ran back to Lucius's study.

Lucius was sitting at his desk, brooding. He looked up at Gibbs.

'They're at the Ministry now. We should join them,' Gibbs said.

Lucius sighed and whispered, 'I did so many things wrong when raising Draco.'

'Mr. Malfoy, you can lament later. Now, you have a daughter, a grandson and a _pregnant_ wife, who need you,' Gibbs declared.

Lucius blinked.

'And Harry needs as many friends around him as possible. I'd appreciate it if you helped me go to the Ministry,' Gibbs added.

'Yes… Yes, of course,' Lucius said.

Lucius stood up, walked to Gibbs, and Apparated them into the Ministry Atrium in the wink of an eye.

Harry's assistant, Rajeev, was waiting for them.

'Lord Malfoy, Special Agent Gibbs, Minister Shacklebolt and Auror Mallard asked me to escort you to the holding cells area. Weasley's hand is being treated as we speak, and Malfoy's being prepared for the spell,' Rajeev said.

'Lead the way,' Gibbs said.

'Erm…' Rajeev mumbled.

'What?' Gibbs growled.

'We've got to go through the Floo,' Rajeev said, before turning to Lucius for some help.

'Open the network to the cells, and I'll help Gibbs,' Lucius said.

Rajeev cast a Security spell on one of the Floo places in the Atrium, and he disappeared in unusual lime-green flames. Lucius and Gibbs followed.

Narcissa was there, and Kingsley Shacklebolt was gently carrying Astoria in his arms.

Draco and Ginny were already wearing detainee robes and were in two separate cells facing each other.

'She's waking up, Harry,' Kingsley declared.

'Everybody's ready?' Harry asked. 'Are all the parchments signed and sealed and archived?' he added.

They all nodded.

'What are you going to do?' Draco inquired with arrogance.

'Free Astoria Malfoy from the horror through which you put her,' Harry said.

In fluent Welsh, which surprised them all, Harry cast the spell on Astoria, and then on Draco. It worked immediately, and Draco fainted as Astoria woke up.

'Hello, Minister,' Astoria said softly.

Still carrying her very gently, he asked, 'How do you feel?'

'I remember everything, but there is no pain whatsoever,' Astoria said.

'I can set you on your feet then,' Kingsley declared.

'Yes, please,' Astoria said with a small smile.

Kingsley let her go. She went to hug Narcissa and Lucius, and then she looked at Gibbs and Harry.

'Mr Gibbs, you were so nice. Thank you,' she said as she held out her hand.

Gibbs took it, and took a page from Ducky's book and kissed her hand.

Astoria smiled brightly and turned to Harry next.

'And you, Harry. We're family now,' Astoria said as she hugged him.

'Yes, and you should go back to my godson… or even better, you should go home and summon Kreacher from the manor,' Harry said.

'Excellent idea; Lucius, go home with Astoria. I'll take care of what's to be done here,' Narcissa ordered.

Lucius knew better than to protest. Rajeev escorted Lucius and Astoria out.

'Will you be my witness, Minister?' Narcissa asked Kingsley.

He bowed.

'What are you going to do to Draco?!' Ginny growled from her cell.

'I'm taking back what I gave him,' Narcissa said.

Thanks to an intricate spell, Narcissa fully disowned Draco, who instantly became a detainee with no name, no family, nothing - absolutely nothing. The shock of that spell, combined with the Welsh one, caused him to fall into a magical coma. They all knew that even the best Healer was unlikely to be able to save Draco in the long run.

Narcissa looked drained.

'Go home to your family,' Harry said.

She was about to protest, when Gibbs said, 'I'll stay with Harry.'

'I'll escort Narcissa out of here. Follow me with Gibbs to my office, Harry,' Kingsley said.

Guards took position next to Draco and Ginny's cells.

Once they were out of the Ministry jail, and once Narcissa had Disapparated, Harry turned to his boss.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'The last batch of Veritaserum we had has been corrupted. I've ordered Granger to brew me a whole cauldron, but it's going to take ten hours. You could try to read Ginevra's mind. You're the Head of the Auror Department, and as such, your testimony would be valid during her trial,' Kingsley said.

'We'll need the serum. I've managed to see what she did to James and Lily, but I couldn't see Albus in her thoughts,' Harry said.

'The American Aurors will find them,' Gibbs said.

Harry nodded. 'I know that James and Lily are alive,' he said.

'So is Albus. She wants to hurt you. She hid him in a different place, but he's out there somewhere, waiting for us to find him,' Gibbs said.

Harry nodded again.

'You're good,' Kingsley praised Gibbs.

'He's bloody brilliant!' Harry said before Gibbs could say anything.

Gibbs smiled.

Harry blinked and said, 'And I sound like Ron again!'

Kingsley chuckled.

'There's no point in waiting here,' Harry said.

'Would you like me to interrogate Weasley?' Gibbs offered. 'She's seen what I can do, even with no magic,' he pointed out.

'Only as a last resort, I'm afraid,' Kingsley answered.

Gibbs nodded once.

'Say, do you want me to Apparate you to Ziva before I take you back to Washington?' Harry asked.

'Would you?' Gibbs asked with eagerness.

'Nah… I'm just teasing you,' Harry snorted.

He opened his arms and Gibbs, who was beginning to get used to being Apparated and helped through the Floo, walked to hug him without hesitation.

'Send a message to Washington when Hermione's done brewing,' Harry told Kingsley, who nodded. He looked at Gibbs and said, 'Think about the most probable place for her to be.'

Gibbs did that, and Harry Apparated them right into Eli David's office.

David was so surprised that he froze, which gave Harry enough time to read his thoughts.

'Traitor!' Harry hissed as he immobilized David.

'What has he done?' Gibbs asked as he made sure that no Mossad agent could come into the room and interrupt them.

'He… He… Oh, Merlin!' Harry mumbled.

What he'd seen in Eli David's mind was so awful that Harry couldn't help and was sick on the carpet.

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	12. Chapter 12

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

Since David was a Muggle, he had no way to fight against Harry's spell, and now that Gibbs had locked the door, he could go help Harry recover from the shock of whatever he'd seen in Ziva's father's mind.

From the days when he was working in the field, Harry instinctively cast a spell that cleaned up the floor in the wink of an eye. When he was done, Gibbs squeezed his shoulder; Harry was grateful that the American agent gave him some human warmth and friendship.

'What has he done?' Gibbs asked again. He tried to be quiet, but if a man like Harry had lost his lunch on the carpet, it had to be bad.

'He's not Ziva's biological father. He suspected it, and he had his doubts confirmed just before you came here with her,' Harry said.

Seeing that his Wizarding colleague still looked distressed, Gibbs rubbed Harry's back in slow and gentle circular movements.

'What happened? Where's Ziva?' Gibbs asked.

'He sold her to her enemies… The things he's… _he_ and _they_ have done to her. Jethro… we've got to go rescue her,' Harry said.

'Let's go! David can stay here for a few minutes. Your spell won't stop working on its own, right?' Gibbs said.

Harry shook his head. He retrieved the exact location where Ziva was being kept prisoner from David's mind, he took Gibbs's hand in his and Disapparated them to the building where Ziva was.

Ziva's captors never knew what happened to them; between Gibbs and Harry, all the men dropped like dead flies in just a few minutes.

Harry cast a few spells – a few to make sure that no one would be able to enter the building (provided that there _was_ still someone outside) and others to locate Ziva.

She was kept in a locked room. It only took Harry a flick of his wand to blast the lock and get the door open.

Gibbs ran to her, but she didn't react because she was knocked out.

Harry was right next to Gibbs, and he cast a Diagnosis spell on Ziva.

'I can repair most of the damage on her,' Harry said softly, as if he were afraid to spook Gibbs.

'Can you do it, please?' Gibbs asked, just as softly.

'She'll probably wake up, so be prepared to help her face her fears,' Harry said.

'Harry…' Gibbs's voice trailed off.

'What, Jethro?' Harry asked gently, as he put a hand on Gibbs's shoulder.

'How is she?' Gibbs inquired.

Harry sighed and said, 'She's broken, inside and out.'

'Could you…?' Gibbs began to ask.

'Jethro?' Harry whispered.

'She doesn't have magic, but could you use the spell you used on Astoria?' Gibbs asked.

Harry squeezed Gibbs's shoulder. 'I was planning to. It's not exactly legal for me, but what her father did to her is so despicable, that I'll have no qualms about helping her with magic,' he said.

'Thanks,' Gibbs said. 'And the man's not a father. He'd ordered her to kill his illegitimate son just to have me trust her,' he added.

'I know,' Harry said.

Gibbs looked at him strangely.

'I _promised_ you, Jethro! I'll _never_ read your mind again without your permission. It's David's mind I searched,' Harry said.

Gibbs flinched. 'I know I can trust you, Harry. I _know_,' he said.

Harry gave Gibbs a small smile.

'She's an astounding lady; be ready to help her when she's no longer in any physical pain,' Harry said, as he pointed his wand at Ziva.

Gibbs nodded, and Harry started healing Ziva's bruises, broken or cracked bones and internal injuries.

When Harry was done, Ziva's body felt that things were better, and Ziva took a deep breath – a first in weeks.

Ziva woke up, holding Gibbs's hand.

'Am I dead at last?' she murmured.

'No, Ziva, no… we're here to rescue you,' Gibbs told her, as he caressed her hand.

'I'd never have imagined that my angel would look like you, but I'm glad,' Ziva said.

Harry made Ziva sleep.

'How broken is she?' Gibbs asked as he took her in his arms.

'You know what mercenaries do to a woman who tries to resist. She fought; and somehow, she's still fighting, but her mind's created a lie that allows her to survive,' Harry said.

Gibbs heard something in Harry's tone of voice. 'What else?' he asked.

Harry sighed and explained, 'You're more of a father to her than the butcher who betrayed her to get revenge against his unfaithful wife.'

Gibbs looked at Ziva. She looked so peaceful, but so tiny, in her magical sleep. He caressed her hair and sighed deeply.

'What's on your mind?' Harry inquired.

'She's not my daughter,' Gibbs whispered.

'Kelly was murdered, but you could take in Ziva,' Harry said. 'If I heal her mind with the Welsh spell, David's going to have a heart attack, I'm sure. She'll need a family because he declared that she's dead. Ziva David is _dead_,' Harry explained.

'She's older than Kelly would have been,' Gibbs said to no one in particular.

'Yea, and you're fifty-one, and she could be your daughter,' Harry pointed out quietly.

Gibbs half-glared at Harry.

Harry sighed deeply and said, 'Then again, I could do with a brand new sister, I guess.'

As if she understood what was going on, Ziva whimpered, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

'What can you do? Can you use the spell Lucius used? We're Muggles,' Gibbs said.

'If you want her to be your daughter, and if she wants you to be her father, the spell will link you. I can even generate Muggle papers for you,' Harry said.

'How?' Gibbs wondered.

'Chancellor Audi made me an Auror in your country; therefore, it's in my power to make her your daughter legally – even for Muggle administrations,' Harry explained.

Gibbs turned to Ziva again and whispered, 'A daughter…'

Harry waited; he understood that Gibbs had to weigh everything.

And then…

'Can you make her an NCIS agent, too?' Gibbs inquired.

'Of course,' Harry said.

Gibbs looked at Harry. 'Would you make her my daughter, please?' he asked.

Harry beamed at his new friend. 'Do you want to give her a new name?' he asked.

Gibbs remembered what Ziva had said during one of the interrogations that she'd done alone.

'Sarah. It means "princess" in Hebrew,' Gibbs said.

Harry put so much love into the Adoption spell that he cast on Gibbs and Ziva that the new Sarah Gibbs smiled briefly – even in her sleep.

'Congratulations!' Harry said.

'Thanks, _Henry_,' Gibbs said with a warm chuckle.

Harry laughed softly.

'Harry… Thank you. You were right. Adopting her was the right thing to do,' Gibbs said softly.

Gibbs was obviously moved.

'Hold her tight, Jethro. I'll Apparate you both into David's office, and I'll twist my tongue into knots casting that Welsh spell again,' Harry said.

Gibbs did as instructed, and an instant later, the three of them were in Tel Aviv, and Harry was casting the spell that transferred Ziva's emotional trauma to the one who was responsible for it.

Just as Harry had predicted, David's heart failed because of the extent of the trauma.

Ziva opened her eyes.

'I should be dead,' was the first thing that she said.

'Harry was able to help you,' Gibbs said.

Gibbs summarized what happened after the team got back to Washington, up to the moment they'd met Harry Potter, who was now Henry Mallard.

'You shouldn't have adopted me, Gibbs,' she protested.

'Don't be a fool!' Harry growled. She glared at him, but Harry went on, unfazed, 'You started considering him your mentor and father-figure months and months ago. He knows what happened to you, and he loves you, Sarah.'

She remembered the new name that he'd chosen for her, and she felt Gibbs's feelings for her. She slithered into his arms and cried.

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled.

'You don't have to be strong all the time, Sarah. I'm here,' Gibbs said.

Perhaps it was the spell, or maybe it was some Gibbs-magic, but she knew that he meant that.

'All right, your new papers should be being delivered in Jethro's home right now, and I bet your friends will be happy to see you. What do you say we head back to Washington?' Harry asked.

'What about David?' Gibbs asked Harry.

'While you were telling Sarah what happened while she was away, I cast a few spells, and there's not a single witch or wizard in the entire building. No one will ever know what happened to him,' Harry declared.

'I hope you won't be in trouble for helping me, will you?' she asked.

'Don't worry, _Princess_. I avenged you. Full stop,' Harry said.

'Thank you,' she whispered. 'I would have died without your help,' she said.

'I'm glad I could help,' Harry said with sincerity. He turned to Gibbs and said, 'Okay, _Daddy_, hold your daughter tight; we're going home.'

The two Gibbses glared at Harry, but the effect was lost in the Disapparition.

Fornell heard the sound of Apparition and went to see who it was. He almost fell down the stairs when he saw Ziva. He told them that David had told McGee that Ziva was dead.

'I didn't see that. I'm sorry,' Harry apologized.

'Not your fault,' Gibbs said.

'DiNozzo's going to be happy. The poor guy's crying in the kitchen; we're all pretending that we didn't notice,' Fornell said.

'Let's go see everyone,' Gibbs said.

When Abby saw that Ziva was alive and well, she almost broke _Sarah_ a rib or two.

Ducky, Jimmy and Tim were ecstatic, and they congratulated the new father and his new daughter.

Right then, a special Auror courier came to give Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Sarah Gibbs all the legal Muggle papers that they'd need to prove their link – and the papers that Ziva needed to work and to have a normal life.

'Where's Tony?!' Abby exclaimed.

'He must be drying his tears in the kitchen,' Tim said. He looked at Ziva and whispered, 'He looked like a ghost when we were told that you'd been killed.'

'Go see him,' Gibbs told her softly.

She nodded.

Tony had his back to the door, and he was leaning over the sink.

'Tony?' Ziva said.

He didn't turn around.

She walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry. I was trapped, and I didn't trust you. I should have,' she said.

Slowly, Tony turned towards her; he still had tears in his eyes.

'This isn't some elaborate hallucination, right? You're here. Alive. Right?' he said.

She gently cupped his cheek and said, 'I almost died, but Gib… my father and Harry rescued me.'

'Why didn't Eli David try to rescue you? Why did he say you were dead?' Tony asked.

She sighed deeply and said, 'He's the one who betrayed me.'

'Are you all right?' Tony inquired worriedly.

She nodded and said, 'Yes, Harry must have used magic to patch me up, and he…'

'Ziva?' Tony said.

'I remember everything that they all did, but I can face that without feeling as if my soul is being ripped into shreds. What Harry did killed Eli David,' she said. She briefly caressed his cheek and murmured, 'Call me Sarah now, okay?'

'What did they do to you, Sarah?' Tony asked. His voice sounded strange.

She told him how they'd tortured her.

Tony gasped and said in a very low murmur, 'If I'd suspected… I'd have disembowelled them all with my bare hands.'

Tony paled, and he started hyperventilating.

'Tony!' she said worriedly.

He gave her a sad smile and whispered, 'Sarah… That's a good name. You're a princess all right.'

Tony closed his eyes and paled even more. He began to collapse, but Ziva caught him and prevented him from banging his head against the cabinet under the sink.

'Tony?' she gasped.

'I'm…' He had trouble breathing, and he had to pause before saying, 'So sorry… For everything.'

'It wasn't your fault,' she said softly. 'What's wrong with you?' she asked.

'Not feeling too good right now. Haven't felt too good for quite a long time,' he admitted.

She placed one hand on his brow and the other over his heart.

'I think you need a doctor, Tony,' she said.

'I think you're right,' he whispered. He took her hand and said, 'I'm so glad you're alive.'

She kissed his cheek, which allowed her to feel how cold he was.

She turned around and yelled, 'Help!'

They all rushed into the kitchen.

Ducky and Jimmy tried to help Tony, but for some strange reason, the young agent was collapsing.

'Call 911, Jethro. There's nothing we can do here,' Ducky declared.

'Can you help him, Harry?' Gibbs asked the Auror.

'I'm not a Mediwizard, but I can deal with a few emergencies,' Harry said.

'The entire Mallard flock is into medicine,' Fornell said with a chuckle.

Abby glared at Fornell, which sobered him.

Harry cast a Diagnosis spell on Tony.

'Forget the Muggle emergency service. I don't know what's happening to him, but he needs help quickly,' Harry said.

Tony's condition deteriorated suddenly.

'Summon a Healer! He can't breathe,' Harry shouted to Fornell.

Fornell cast an emergency spell; Tony might not be an Auror, but that was no reason to not call a Healer to help him.

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	13. Chapter 13

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

A Healer of respectable age by Wizarding standards answered the Medical Emergency spell. He started working on Tony immediately.

'I'm Jarod Markus," the Healer said, as he stabilized Tony's condition and made him float onto the kitchen table.

Jimmy, who'd helped his Mediwitch aunt several times when he was younger, gave Markus Tony's symptoms.

Then, Markus cast an intricate Diagnosis spell to be able to help Tony.

'He had the plague?!' Markus squeaked.

'He was contaminated on the job,' Fornell explained.

The local reservist Auror didn't fancy having the active Healer make him fill out miles of parchment to explain why an American Muggle had caught the plague.

'Easy, Fornell, if DiNozzo needs me to create a Wizarding health file for him, it's Mallard who's going to help me,' Markus said.

'Which one?' Abby asked.

'The Auror in the family,' Markus said, pointing his left thumb at Harry.

'What's wrong with Anthony? I've never seen anything like that,' Ducky said.

'Can you help him?' Sarah asked at the same time.

Markus sighed. 'I can help with the physical problems, but I didn't know that Muggle could get apsi,' he said.

'Apsi?' Ducky asked.

'It's a condition that combines physical symptoms and psychological pain. It's a specific condition that was named _apsi_ by the Palestinian witch who treated it first, and I'm surprised because it's usually a condition that only affects Wizarding people. I've never heard of Muggles developing it,' Markus said.

'Perhaps you're not well-informed on Muggles,' Jimmy pointed out.

Markus blinked once and chuckled briefly. 'You have a point Dr Mallard,' he admitted.

Abby spotted her boyfriend's tiny smile; Ducky was really happy to have a family.

'What kind of spells can you use?' Gibbs asked.

'I can heal Agent DiNozzo's lungs, and I can stop the heart attack before it does any irreparable damage. I can help with the physical aspect, but since he doesn't have an ounce of magic in him, I can't use potions to make him _feel_ better. You'll have to rely on Muggle medicines to help him, I think,' Markus said as he started casting medical spells on Tony.

When Tony regained consciousness, he was being held by Harry.

'There; that's all I can do,' Markus said.

'I feel much better, thank you,' Tony said as he got to his feet.

'That's a bloody lie,' Markus said.

Tony glared at the Healer.

'My Diagnosis spell told me everything I need to know. It's not my place to share the results with your friends, but what I can tell you is that you must seek help, or apsi will cause something _else_ collapse. You're not completely safe yet,' Markus said.

'Apsi?' Tony said.

'That's the Wizarding name for your condition, my boy,' Markus said.

'I'm not your boy,' Tony snapped.

'True. I'm old enough to be your great-grandfather,' Markus answered quietly.

'Whatever,' Tony said.

Markus squeezed Tony's shoulder, which helped Tony calm down.

'I trust you all to take good care of your friend. I did what I could with magic, but the rest is in your hands,' Markus told the others.

'May I have a word with you, ME to Healer?' Ducky asked Markus.

'Of course,' Markus said.

'Hey!' Tony protested.

Abby Gibbs-smacked him and growled, 'It's for your own good.'

'Abbs!' Tony protested.

'Sarah, drag that idiot to the dining-room, and make sure he gets some rest,' Gibbs said.

'All right,' she said.

Gibbs heard loud and clear that she wasn't sure how to call him. 'It's "boss" at work, and "Dad" at home. Though if you call me "Dad" at work, I won't spank you,' he said gently.

She gave him a small smile, nodded and dragged Tony to the other room.

They heard her growling at Tony for frightening her.

'Healer Markus?' Gibbs whispered.

'I take it you'd like me to check that your daughter's all right. I can feel the magic on her,' Markus said.

'We all can,' Fornell pointed out.

Markus flicked his wand towards the direction that Sarah had taken. He briefly looked at Harry with surprise, and then turned to Gibbs. 'Auror Mallard used emergency spells that I haven't seen used since the last war. I can cast more medical spells and send you some potion to help your new daughter feel even better,' he said.

'Please,' Gibbs said.

Markus cast the spells towards Sarah, and she felt a strange tickle.

'What was that?!' she yelled from the other room.

'More spells,' Gibbs yelled back. 'And you'll have to take some medicine, too,' he added.

'No!' she protested.

'_Sarah_!' Gibbs growled.

She mumbled something. Something that Gibbs heard loud and clear, and it made him smile.

'What did she say?' Tim asked.

'She said "yes, Dad",' Jimmy answered.

Gibbs beamed proudly; he was really happy that Harry had suggested the adoption.

'That's entirely too cute,' Abby whispered.

'I'll borrow the basement again,' Ducky announced.

Markus followed his Muggle colleague.

The others joined Sarah and Tony in the dining-room, except Fornell, who went to Auror Headquarters to check where Harry's kids were.

.

.

'What's wrong with Tony?' Ducky asked Markus.

'You're not his physician,' Markus pointed out.

'I'd like to help him,' Ducky explained.

'I'm torn because you're a fellow healer, but I can't share the information I obtained with a spell with you,' Markus said.

Ducky sighed.

'However, I can tell you that you must make him talk to someone. There's something that he's been hiding – something that certainly caused him to have apsi. If he doesn't recover from that, then I'm afraid that his heart won't be able to stand the stress,' Markus declared.

Ducky nodded. 'I understand. I'll get Abby and Gibbs to get the truth from him. He's got friends here; we'll help him get better,' he said.

'I know you will,' Markus said warmly. 'I'll send the potion for Sarah, and one for your son,' he added.

'Which one?' Ducky asked worriedly.

'Henry. The poor boy has been neglected all his life, and losing his children was a nasty blow,' Markus said.

'Jimmy's magical aunt is one of your colleagues. She's healing my mother so that she can adopt her, which will make Carys part of the family. I'll ask her to use magic to check my children's health,' Ducky said.

'Carys? As in Thorndyke?' Markus inquired.

Ducky nodded.

Markus chuckled and said, 'Then when Carys manages to do that, we'll be distant relatives.'

'Excellent,' Ducky said warmly.

'Sean is strong, and your adoption is _just_ what he needed. Henry's case is much more complicated. I don't exactly know what happened to that kid, but his magical vibes are off. I'm sure that you can spot conditions in Muggles when you see someone with clear symptoms. As a Healer, I can tell that Henry's life has always been difficult,' Markus said.

'My poor boy has been through hell ever since his biological parents' murders, and he had to fight in a magical war,' Ducky said.

Markus had heard about the latest war in the UK. 'He must have been very young,' he said.

'My poor boy was the main target,' Ducky said sadly.

'What was his name before you adopted him?' Markus inquired.

'Harry Potter,' Ducky answered.

'Merlin! You'll have to ask Carys to check his condition… _thoroughly_. I fear he's been even more neglected than his magical signals led me to believe,' Markus said.

'I'm planning to. Even if I have to rely on my medicine,' Ducky admitted.

'I'm sure that Carys will help. She's an astounding lady,' Markus said.

'Your spells are very useful and provide you with fast results, but even if Carys can't help him – more than she already did, I'll find a way to help. Once my grandchildren are here, then I can work on Harry,' Ducky said.

'There are many Diagnosis spells. You'll have to ask her to use the most intricate,' Markus said. He smiled and added warmly, 'Henry was inspired when he came here. Besides, if he tries to be difficult, you can always ask your pretty wife to threaten him.'

'Abby doesn't believe in marriage, but she _is_ my better half… and I think a single glare from her would have Harry listening to us,' Ducky said.

Markus laughed heartily this time.

'What?' Ducky asked.

'Well, she might not believe in marriage, but your two auras are blended. I don't know how this works for Muggles, but you bonded naturally,' Markus explained.

'Did we?' Abby asked from the landing.

Both men turned towards her.

'Yes, my dear, if you had magic, you would have no doubt about your bond,' Markus declared.

Ducky looked up at his girlfriend. They beamed at each other.

'Once the situation is quieter, you could have a Bonding ceremony. I don't think it's a valid form of commitment for Muggles, but it's always better for the heart and soul to acknowledge one's feelings. Besides, you could have a party with your friends and family,' Markus said.

'A bonding ceremony… and a party… That's an idea,' Abby said.

'There's something bothering you,' Ducky told his girlfriend.

'Once your mother is healthy again, she might not approve of me,' Abby said.

'Darling, Mother has no say about who shares my life. If she disapproves of you, we'll move out together somewhere else,' Ducky said.

'Really?' she asked softly.

Ducky nodded several times.

Abby rushed downstairs to him and kissed him.

When they stopped kissing, Markus sighed and said, 'That reminds me of when I was only sixty. I had such fun with my wife in the 40s.'

Both Ducky and Abby blinked at that as they did the math.

'There, here are the right doses of potions for Sarah and Henry,' Markus said, as he handed Ducky two labelled phials.

'I thought you said you'd send it,' Ducky said.

Markus smiled brightly and said, 'I Disapparated and Apparated back while you were busy with each other.'

'Didn't hear a thing,' Abby admitted.

Markus smiled even more and added, 'Your auras are golden and glowing. I'm not surprised you didn't notice I was momentarily gone. I'll leave you now, but Fornell knows where to find me if need be. Go back to your family.'

Ducky and Abby smiled at him, and he Disapparated.

'We don't need a bonding ceremony,' Abby declared.

One corner of Ducky's mouth rose and he said, 'It seems that our hearts know where we stand.'

'And?' she went on.

'A party would be nice, wouldn't it?' Ducky said.

She nodded fervently.

'When all the ducklings are home,' Ducky said.

'Sounds good,' Abby practically purred.

'Let's go give Harry and Sarah their potions,' Ducky said.

'And keep an eye on Harry and Tony,' she added.

'I'm sure the Gibbses will be happy to help,' Ducky said, as they went upstairs arm in arm.

'What do you mean?' Abby asked.

'I'm sure Sarah can help us with Tony, and Gibbs is so much like Harry that he'll keep an eye on our lost and frightened duckling,' Ducky said.

'I'm not lost and frightened,' Harry protested as he almost collided with his new father.

Ducky let go of Abby's arm and framed Harry's face. 'You let me be judge of that, young man,' he said softly.

'I'm fine,' Harry kept protesting.

'You will be… in a few hours, when you've got your children back, here,' Ducky said.

Harry sighed sadly and nodded once.

Ducky hugged his son.

'Lean on us, Harry,' Abby said.

This time, Harry shrugged.

'I'll ask Jethro to keep an eye on you,' Ducky said.

'There's no need,' Harry said.

'Of course,' Ducky snorted. 'You're perfect for each other.'

Harry blinked.

Ducky gave Harry another hug, and then he piloted him into Abby's arms. 'Drink this,' he ordered Harry, as he gave him the phial of potion that was for him.

Harry drank it obediently and cast a spell on the phial that sent it back to Markus.

'Jethro! Sarah!' Ducky shouted as he walked to the dining-room.

Harry felt that he'd found a real family – and he just knew that there would be no escaping Gibbs.

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	14. Chapter 14

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

'What?' Sarah said, looking around like a caged animal.

'A potion for you,' Ducky said as he handed her the phial.

She looked reluctant to take it, but one look at Gibbs had her opening the phial and swallowing its contents.

With a flick of his wand, Harry sent the phial back to Markus's lab.

'What did you want?' Gibbs asked Ducky.

'I know you're busy with Sarah, but could you keep an eye on Harry? You seem to have a connection with him,' Ducky said.

'I imagine Sarah will be busy with Tony, so I can keep an eye on your Henry,' Gibbs declared.

Tony, Sarah and Harry tried to protest, but Gibbs and Ducky glared at them.

'Listen to your dads,' Abby said.

Sarah and Harry traded looks and smiled at each other.

Tony paled.

'So, _that's_ your problem. What's your selfish father done this time?' Tim inquired, as he looked straight at a definitely spooked Tony.

'What do you mean, McGee?' Tony asked, hoping that in a room full of investigators, he'd get away with his secret.

'Tony, you look like hell again,' Tim said gently.

Tony looked towards Harry; he seemed spooked, as if he were afraid that Harry would read his mind and spill the beans.

'Don't worry; I've stopped reading your minds. All of you, you're my friends, and I know it. I was so afraid and paranoid when I arrived here that I looked into your minds to… to make sure that you wouldn't betray me, like I'd been betrayed before. But I won't search your mind now,' Harry said.

Tony nodded.

'But… trust your friends,' Harry told Tony.

Tony nodded again.

'Then, what's wrong?' Abby asked.

For a second, Tony looked spooked again, and then he composed himself and said, 'I'm fine. I just feel tired, and it really frightened me when we were told that Ziva was dead. Now that Markus helped me, my heart and lungs really feel better. A good night's sleep on top of that, and I'll be all right.'

Sarah was the first to speak. 'Ziva died when your plane took off months ago, and you're lying, Tony,' she said as she placed a hand over his.

Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Gibbs said, 'She's right.'

'It's all right if you're not ready to talk,' Ducky added.

'We'll be there for you when you're ready,' Abby declared.

Tony looked on the verge of tears again.

'I don't deserve you guys,' Tony murmured.

Sarah took Tony's hand in hers and said, 'If you don't, then neither do I.'

'Don't say that!' Tony shouted.

'Do you want to tell _me_ what's happening to you?' Sarah asked gently.

Tony shrugged.

Sarah got up and tugged Tony's hand. Obediently, he followed her.

Gibbs squeezed his daughter's shoulder as she walked by him and told her, 'Upstairs, down the corridor, there's a room to the left. It overlooks the garden. It's your room.'

'Thank you,' she whispered.

Gibbs gave her a small smile, and she dragged Tony to her room.

There was a moment of silence in the dining-room, and then Emily joined them and eased the strange tension by asking, 'When do we eat?'

'No house-elves tonight, so Jethro and I will have to finish what we'd started for lunch,' Harry said.

'That'll take us twenty minutes, Em. Do you know when your dad is coming back?' Gibbs said.

Emily crinkled her nose and answered, 'He'll be back with the baby in about fifteen minutes, and Harry's going to burn the sauce, but we're all going to be okay with that.'

Harry squeaked.

'Kelly's old cradle is still in the attic. I'll go get it, and I'll put it in the bedroom,' Gibbs said.

'Do you want me to go buy food for her?' Tim asked.

'What does my niece like?' Jimmy asked. His eyes were shining with happiness for his new family and his new brother.

'It's okay, Kingsley's bringing everything that she'll need from Harry's house,' Emily said, crinkling her nose again.

'Did you catch a cold or something, Em?' Jimmy inquired.

'My nose, eh? It's because I'm not fully healed. For the moment, when I _see_ something, my nose tickles. Once Healer Thorndyke gives me the potion she's having brewed for me, it'll stop,' Emily explained.

'I'm glad to hear you'll be fine in a few days,' Ducky said.

Emily beamed.

Gibbs leant towards Harry and said softly, 'Go to the kitchen, I'll prepare the room for your daughter.'

'I could go somewhere else,' Harry said.

That earned him another Gibbs-smack that he didn't see coming and couldn't dodge.

'Or I could use magic to make more rooms in your house,' Harry suggested.

'Now _that's_ a good idea, Henry,' Gibbs said.

Harry glared at his new friend and almost growled, 'You're welcome, _Leroy_.'

'Only my dad calls me Leroy,' Gibbs said with a wide smile.

'It's a nice name,' Harry said.

'I prefer Jethro,' Gibbs declared.

'All right,' Harry said with a small smile.

Gibbs grinned. Then he blinked and exclaimed, 'Dad!'

'I can phone him if you want,' Abby said.

'No, thanks. I'll phone him once the cradle's in the bedroom,' Gibbs said. He turned to Harry and said, 'Make as many rooms as you want. We need space for the rest of the pack and for your kids… and start making dinner.'

Gibbs left his dining-room the way he storms out of the bullpen when he gets a new case.

'You'd better start casting spells, Harry,' Jimmy told his brother.

'How many rooms should I make?' Harry inquired.

'One for Tony because Sarah's never going to let him go – even if he starts talking, she's not going to believe him and let him go back to his place,' Tim said.

'And another one for your older kids, since Gibbs is planning to put the cradle in the master bedroom,' Abby added.

'What about you?' Harry asked the rest of Gibbs's team.

'We'll go home after dinner,' Abby said.

Harry nodded, thinking that the others needed to spend time away from him and his problems.

Jimmy, who knew what magic could do, decided to help Harry. 'Make five rooms for us all; we're not leaving you until the kids are home,' he said.

'Five? Is that possible?' Abby inquired.

'I'm sure Harry could spell three dozen new rooms in here, if he wanted to,' Jimmy said.

'Really?' Abby asked.

'With magic, it's very easy,' Jimmy said.

'People around will notice, won't they?' Tim intervened.

'No, and that's the beauty of magic,' Jimmy answered.

'The spells rearrange the space within a building,' Harry said. 'Hermione once told me how it works, but it's so complicated that I only half-listened to her. And never tell her I said that,' he added.

'All right, no problem, but start working, because if Gibbs comes down and you've done nothing… Oh, brother!' Jimmy said.

Harry smiled at that, flicked his wand and said, 'Rooms done. I'll be in the kitchen.'

There was the sound of Apparition in the basement, and Harry froze.

As Emily had announced, it was Kingsley bringing a trunk with essential things for James, Albus and Lily.

'Your daughter's being examined in a Wizarding hospital in Massachusetts. She'll be here soon,' Kingsley told Harry.

'How is my baby?' Harry asked.

'I was assured that she's fine. They just want to make sure that absolutely everything's all right,' Kingsley promised.

Harry sighed, but nodded. All he could do was wait now.

'Where do you want me to put their things?' he asked.

'Jethro's upstairs. Go see him,' Harry answered.

Kingsley nodded once and was gone.

.

.

Upstairs, Sarah and Tony were dancing around each other.

She told him how she fought and survived after Eli David betrayed her.

He told her how torn he was after she stayed in Israel, and how many times he'd picked up the phone to tell her.

By the time they heard Gibbs go up to the attic, Tony was ready to cave and tell Sarah what had caused him to develop the apsi condition that Markus had diagnosed.

'If you don't want me to share your secret with the others, I won't,' she promised him.

He almost felt that he could trust her, and that moved him more than he thought.

'You're a Gibbs,' he said.

She looked at him and sobbed.

He took her in his arms and held her as if she were the most precious thing in the world – which she was to him, if he'd only admit it to himself.

'My love for him isn't induced by Harry's spell,' she stated when she finally calmed down.

'You're a Gibbs, and Gibbs loves you a lot. He's proud of you, and you'll have a loving grandfather, too,' Tony said.

They held each other for a few seconds, and then she asked, 'What did your family do to you?'

Tony shrugged.

'Tony, now that I'm back, I don't want to lose you. Tell me what's wrong… What's eating your soul?' she asked.

'My father got remarried,' he said.

'To the wicked witch of the west?' she inquired.

He chuckled sadly at that and said, 'No, to a cool kid, who did nothing to find herself tied to a man old enough to be her grandfather.'

'Is he treating her badly?' she asked.

He shrugged and said, 'He's not beating her up, or I'd have him arrested, but he's influencing her and telling her what to do. My mother was like her when she met him.'

'Are you sad for your mother's sake?' she wondered.

'My mother's dead. She died four years after their divorce,' he answered.

'I… I'm sorry, Tony,' she mumbled.

'Hey, only Gibbs knows… because Jenny let him read everything in my personnel file,' he said.

'I miss her,' she admitted.

'So do I. Leon's a good director, but I had great fun working for, and with, Jenny,' he said.

Sarah looked at him and said, 'There's something else that's bothering you.'

'Sasha's pregnant, and I'm afraid that he'll be even more awful to that kid than he was to me,' Tony explained.

'What makes you think that?' she asked.

'I grew up in a rich family, but I had to obey my father. When I started making choices that he disagreed with, he stopped paying for my education. He's had years to perfect his techniques of manipulation, and when I told him that I wanted to be there for my sibling, he had his lawyers bribe people to say that I'm not his son, and labs to produce fake proof to back that up. He didn't strip me of his name like Palmer's father, but I'm no longer his heir,' he explained.

'How awful!' she exclaimed.

'I'll never stop worrying about that kid,' he admitted.

'We can make sure that your brother or sister is okay,' she declared with confidence.

'My father's got money and a lot of connections,' he pointed out.

'Perhaps, but does he have friends who can do _magic_?' she inquired.

His eyes lit up.

'I bet Fornell and Harry would help us, and I'm sure Jimmy knows many witches or wizards who'd be willing to help, too,' she added.

Tony flinched.

'What?' she asked.

He shrugged, hoping against all odds that she'd drop the topic.

'Tony,' she growled.

'You won't tell them, not even your new dad, right?' he asked.

'I promise, Tony,' she said.

'I… I'm a bit jealous of Jimmy, and I feel terrible about it,' he admitted.

'Why?' she asked.

'Because of magic, his situation was much worse than mine, but in five seconds he got a loving father, and I'll never have that,' he said sadly.

'Tony,' she said softly, 'a few hours ago, I was convinced that I wouldn't live to see another day, and now I'm here, I feel fine, and I have a family. You never know…'

He shrugged and said, 'I'll never be that lucky.'

'You never know,' she insisted.

He didn't say a word and looked away.

'I don't want to lose you. Not now… Not ever,' Sarah said.

He looked at her with hope written all over his face, and she smiled shyly.

'I… like you,' Tony whispered.

'I like you, too,' she said softly.

They looked at each other and chuckled.

'It's going to be fun to work together,' Tony said.

She chuckled again and nodded once. 'We'll have to start talking and not hide things from each other,' she said.

'Really?' he asked.

'Yes… Tony… I'm going to need time,' she admitted.

'I'm not going anywhere,' he said.

'Promise?' she asked.

He nodded.

She slithered into his arms, and they held each other for a couple of minutes.

They agreed to go back to the dining-room to be with their friends.

Kingsley had already left to go back to London. Jimmy and Tim were playing a game with Emily on one of the computers, Abby and Ducky were plotting something together, and Gibbs and Harry were working together in the kitchen.

Fornell Apparated into the basement. He rushed upstairs and called, 'Harry!'

Harry ran out of the kitchen and froze on the threshold.

Gibbs pushed Harry gently to encourage him to walk to Fornell and take his daughter from the American Auror's arms.

The baby girl saw her dad and gurgled happily. Harry had her in his arms in the wink of an eye, and he started crying.

The others joined them in the corridor.

'She's cute,' Emily said.

'It's official; you're a granddad,' Tim told Ducky.

'It'll be official when the link between Harry and his daughter is restored,' Fornell said.

'Will you cast the spell?' Harry asked Fornell.

'I'll be delighted,' Fornell said. 'How do you want to rename your daughter, Auror Mallard?'

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	15. Chapter 15

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

Harry looked at his daughter and said, 'Victoire. Fleur and Bill are going to tease me until the end of time, but she's my own little victory.'

Fornell chuckled warmly and said, 'Yes, and it's your grandmother's name in French, as well.'

Harry blinked and looked at his new dad, who was beaming.

'Mother will love it,' Ducky said.

Harry grinned, and the baby, who felt that her dad was happy, giggled.

'Tobias?' Harry said.

'Auror Mallard?' Fornell said.

'I can give her a second name, right?' Harry asked.

'It'd be better to avoid any of the names she had before," Fornell reminded his young colleague.

'It's a pity. Luna's a good name,' Harry said.

'There are many good names, Harry,' Jimmy intervened.

Harry smiled and nodded.

'So, your daughter shall be only Victoire Mallard, is that it?' Fornell inquired.

Harry looked at Fornell and smiled. 'No, there are many good names. My daughter shall be Victoire Abigail Mallard,' he said.

Abby squeaked.

Harry turned to her and said, 'Her second name will be a legal tie between us. Are you all right with that?'

Abby nodded fervently.

Fornell cast the spell that restored the link between Harry and his daughter.

'It's great to have a niece,' Jimmy said happily.

'It's great to have a daughter,' Harry said as he took a deep breath. He blinked and squeaked, 'Merlin!'

Harry swirled around, handed Victoire to Gibbs and rushed into the kitchen.

'There goes the sauce,' Emily declared quietly.

Gibbs sniffed the air and said, 'It's not completely hopeless.'

Gibbs walked into the kitchen after Harry and observed Harry, who looked like a kicked puppy because the sauce had started to burn.

'Add some white wine,' Gibbs told Harry.

'Do you think?' Harry asked.

'No, I'm telling you that _just_ to see you waste some perfectly good wine,' Gibbs said with a snort.

Harry chuckled and did as Gibbs suggested.

'Daddy's not the best cook in the world, Victoire, but we'll keep an eye on him until he gets it right, and he can make your meals," Gibbs told the baby.

She looked at the stranger who was holding her like a pro, and she babbled.

'Of course you agree, Miss Mallard,' Gibbs said with a soft voice that told the baby that she was safe and loved.

'Mallard, you're hopeless. No one ever taught you cooking spells?' Fornell inquired as he walked next to Harry, who was cooking like a Muggle.

Harry blushed and shook his head.

'I hope you're a quick learner,' Fornell said. He turned to the corridor and shouted, 'Em, come in here for a lesson.'

'When can we eat?' Gibbs asked Fornell.

'In five minutes. Take Victoire to meet the rest of the family,' Fornell said.

Gibbs looked at Harry to check if it was all right to take his daughter to another room. Harry nodded instantly, and even though Gibbs _knew_ that Harry hadn't read his mind to check what he was planning to do, he could see that Harry trusted him.

'Go see how Nana Abby takes care of my baby,' Harry said softly.

Gibbs blinked and then laughed heartily, which prompted Victoire to laugh, as well.

While Fornell taught his daughter _and_ Harry the spell that can save a dish that's burnt, but not beyond salvation, Gibbs took the baby to the dining-room.

'Oh!' Tim said when he finally got a good look at her.

'What?' Abby growled protectively.

'She'll break quite a few hearts in fifteen years,' Tim said.

'I can see her breaking hearts in kindergarten!' Tony declared.

Gibbs handed Victoire to her grandfather. Thanks to the spell that Fornell had cast, Victoire felt that there was something special about Ducky.

'Her mother is quite beautiful,' Gibbs stated softly, so that Harry wouldn't hear him.

'Her daddy's not bad looking either,' Jimmy declared.

Even though he couldn't see Harry in the kitchen where he was, Gibbs turned in that direction and nodded. Just last night, he'd seen how good looking Harry was.

Victoire would never fully remember what happened after Ginevra sold her, but right now, the little girl was happy to be back with one of her parents – and with nice people who were sending her good vibes – loving vibes.

A few minutes later, dinner was served, and Harry spent his meal with his sleeping daughter cradled in his left arm. Not one of his new relatives or new friends even thought of suggesting that he could put her to bed upstairs; the only thing that Fornell offered was to cast a spell to make her lighter, but Harry refused because he was afraid to wake her up.

After dinner, an Auror came to announce that James was still in the hospital. His adoptive parents had used intricate spells to claim him, and it'd take a few more hours to undo everything. Harry would not be reunited with his eldest child until the next day.

'What about Albus?' Harry inquired.

The reporting Auror blushed. 'We don't know yet where he is. We'll come see you as soon as we have news,' he said.

'Day or night,' Gibbs ordered.

The young Auror, who was a police officer, too, felt that he'd better do as the Muggle from NCIS said, and he promised to do that.

Soon it was time for Emily to go to bed, and Fornell went with her to read her a story.

Sarah was exhausted, and Gibbs told his daughter to go to bed. When she walked past him, he kissed her brow, which made her blush and beam.

Sarah looked at Tony, who looked away.

'You should rest, too, my dear Tony. You look very tired,' Ducky said.

Tony shrugged.

Ducky walked to him, took Tony's chin between his thumb and index fingers and looked into Tony's eyes.

'Magic has its limits. Go get some rest,' Ducky said.

When Ducky squeezed Tony's shoulder, the younger man caved and went upstairs.

Once Tony was out of earshot, Tim said, 'He's going to relapse soon at this rate.'

'Can you help us, Harry?' Abby inquired.

'I promised you all not to read your thoughts now,' Harry pointed out.

'Yes, but we can't lose Tony,' Jimmy retorted.

'McGee, you should use your computer and find out what Tony's father has been up to recently,' Gibbs suggested.

'Yes, boss!' Tim said, as he went to his computer.

Victoire gurgled in her sleep.

'I'll go put her to bed,' Harry declared.

'I'll be right behind you, I'm drained,' Jimmy said.

'Do you want to help Timothy, or…?' Ducky asked Abby, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

It was up to Abby to choose between helping Tim and going to bed – _not_ to sleep.

'I've already found what Tony's been hiding from us, so you two can go to bed,' Tim told Abby and Ducky.

'You'll tell me what Tim found?' Harry asked Gibbs.

'Yes, unless you're already asleep,' Gibbs said.

'Jethro's right, Harry. You need to rest,' Ducky said.

'You still look like hell,' Abby added.

Harry glared at them, but he knew they had a point.

Jimmy wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and steered him towards the stairs.

'What happened to Tony?' Abby asked Tim.

Tim told them what he'd discovered about Tony's father – from the young girlfriend turned wife to the legal rejection of Tony as a DiNozzo heir.

'All this, plus _Ziva's_ death must explain why Tony feels so low,' Tim pointed out.

'We'll have to keep an eye on him,' Abby said.

'We might have to do more than that,' Gibbs murmured.

Ducky looked at his old friend and asked, 'Do you think that…?'

Gibbs half-shrugged and answered, 'You can either ask Emily in the morning, or you can go grill DiNozzo.'

'Do you really think that Tony might be kid number three?' Abby asked.

'Sounds like a possibility,' Tim said.

'What makes you think that?' Ducky inquired.

'If you were to adopt Tony, you'd have a wizard, a Squib and a Muggle,' Tim explained.

Ducky blinked at Tim and then chuckled warmly. 'Odd reason,' he pointed out.

'And according to your theory, what will our baby be?' Abby asked Tim.

'A cute daughter, that'd be a change after three boys,' Tim answered cheekily.

It was Abby's turn to blink.

'What do you say we go interrogate Tony?' Ducky asked Abby.

'Perhaps you should go alone,' Abby said.

'No, my dear, if the way his biological father treated him is the main reason for Tony to develop apsi, then it means that he longs for a family. That's you and me, darling… and the kids, of course,' Ducky said.

Abby smiled widely, took her boyfriend's hand in hers and stood up. 'See you tomorrow morning, guys,' she said.

'If you wake up Fornell to cast the spell, be careful,' Gibbs advised them.

Abby nodded fervently, and then she was gone, dragging Ducky behind her.

Tim chuckled.

'McGee?' Gibbs said.

'Just this morning I was having a hard time picturing them together, but now that the cat's out of the bag, I must admit that they make sense,' Tim explained.

Gibbs nodded.

Tim was closing down his computer. He looked pointedly at his screen when he asked in a whisper, 'Are you all right with the possible consequences of Tony's adoption?'

'What do you mean, McGee?' Gibbs inquired as he moved right next to his agent.

'Well… I mean what could happen with Sarah,' Tim said boldly.

Gibbs was too involved in all this to understand what Tim was trying to explain.

'Could you be a bit less cryptic, McGee?' Gibbs said.

'Well, if things progress the way Tony and Sarah seem to wish it, your daughter might become a Mallard… somewhat soon,' Tim said.

Gibbs hadn't seen that one coming.

However, things were simple; he loved his new daughter, she might be in love with Tony, and if Tony became a Mallard and wished to marry Sarah, then he and Ducky – and Abby – would be happy parents for those two lost lovebirds.

'If he makes her happy, I'll be okay with it,' Gibbs said.

Tim smiled and said, 'You're a great dad.'

'It's tough, but I must say I'm happy Harry suggested that I make Sarah mine,' Gibbs said.

'How did your dad react?' Tim inquired.

Gibbs smiled a smile that Tim had never seen on his boss's face. 'I wouldn't be surprised if Harry had to make another room very soon,' he answered.

'Did you tell Jackson that Harry's a wizard?' Tim asked.

Gibbs chuckled and said, 'I don't want my father to call a mental institution to have me committed. I told him I was helping a new friend. I'm sure he's already on his way here, and it'll be better to show him that Harry's magic is real.'

Tim nodded fervently.

'It's been a long day, McGee; you should go get some rest, too. James and Albus aren't home yet, and tomorrow could be stressful for Harry – and for us to some extent,' Gibbs said.

'Thanks, boss. Do get some sleep, too; you've got to be there for Sarah now,' Tim said.

'Thanks, McGee,' Gibbs said.

They went upstairs together.

They heard that Ducky and Abby were still with Tony.

Tim went to one of the new rooms that had his name on the door, and Gibbs went to his room, where Harry was guarding Victoire's sleep.

'You look like hell, Harry. Go to bed. Victoire's safe here, and your boys will be home soon,' Gibbs said.

'I'm afraid, Jethro,' Harry admitted.

Gibbs understood it all too well – that fear that, in the morning, all the good things would end up being mere dreams.

Gibbs grabbed Harry by the shoulders and said, 'She's here, and she'll be here in the morning. Now, use that spell of yours to undress and get in bed.'

Harry was about to nod when he realized something. 'Merlin! Jimmy didn't count me when I spelled the new rooms!' he exclaimed.

'Probably because he knew I'd let you sleep here with your daughter,' Gibbs said.

'I can spell another bed,' Harry said.

'I'll go work on the boat,' Gibbs pointed out.

Harry paled and gasped, 'Don't go.'

Gibbs could understand that Harry didn't want to be all alone. Last night, Harry had been too exhausted, but now… Now, the nightmares would come.

'The bed's big enough. Cast the spell, _Henry_,' Gibbs said.

'Thanks… _Leroy_,' Harry said softly.

'You do remember that I can ask your dad to allow me to spank you, right?' Gibbs asked.

Harry snorted.

'Or…' Gibbs's voice trailed off.

'Or?' Harry asked.

Gibbs was close enough to use a Marine technique that immobilized Harry in his arms. Harry went limp to show surrender.

'That was impressive,' Harry said.

'Not too bad for an old man,' Gibbs said.

Much to Gibbs's – and Harry's – surprise, Harry Gibbs-smacked Gibbs. Then he growled, 'You're not an old man.'

'You learn fast,' Gibbs said as he rubbed his head.

'I had to when we ended the war… Hey! Would you teach me that move you used to immobilize me? I'm stuck behind a desk, but you never know when you're going to be mugged in Muggle London,' Harry said.

Gibbs nodded, and Harry beamed.

'Spell. Now,' Gibbs said, adding a glare for good measure.

'Would you like me to cast it on you, too?' Harry asked.

'I must admit I'm curious,' Gibbs admitted in a low whisper.

Harry flicked his wand twice, and he and Gibbs found themselves undressed down to their boxer shorts.

They settled into bed, side by side, and Gibbs turned off the light.

Right then they heard Fornell growl from the corridor, 'That's enough you three!'

Ducky, Abby and Tony were preventing him from falling asleep, and he'd decided to step in.

'What's going on?' Harry asked worriedly.

Gibbs patted Harry's shoulder and gave him a summary of Tony's situation and concluded sleepily, 'You're about to get another brother. Sleep now.'

Harry tried to hear what was being said in the other room, but Fornell must be hissing his frustration, and Harry couldn't hear a thing.

Sleep claimed Harry; he was still so exhausted that he didn't even feel it when Fornell did cast the Adoption spell.

In fact, from the start, Tony had wanted to be taken in by Ducky, and Ducky and Abby wanted to help and love Tony.

Tony was so shaken that he first denied that his father's actions were the main cause for his collapse, but Ducky and Abby were working to get Tony to admit that he'd like to be adopted, thanks to the same magic used on _Henry_ and _Sean_.

Fornell was so irritated to hear the three of them waste time, when it was obvious that they wanted the same thing, that he took his wand and went next door.

'Ducky, you want to take care of DiNozzo, don't you?' Fornell said.

Ducky nodded.

'And you want a decent father for a change, don't you,' Fornell asked Tony.

When Tony didn't answer, Abby punched his arm.

'Ouch, Abbs!' Tony protested.

'Don't you want us?' she asked.

She was moved almost to tears, and that got through Tony's coat of armour.

'Yea, but I don't deserve you guys,' Tony said.

'I'd like to get some sleep sometime tonight. Do you want me to cast the Adoption spell?' Fornell asked in a low growl.

This time, the three nodded.

'At last! What name shall I give your third son, Dr Mallard?' Fornell asked.

Ducky turned to Tony.

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	16. Chapter 16

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

At one point in the night, Victoire woke up because she needed to be changed. In perfect synch, Harry and Gibbs got out of bed, did what they had to for the baby, waited for her to fall asleep again – which she did within two minutes of being dry again – and they went back to bed.

At dawn, both men woke up; they were nose to nose.

'Good morning,' Harry said.

'Morning, Harry,' Gibbs answered.

Gibbs stretched and rolled out of bed. Harry got up, as well.

'Stay in bed,' Gibbs told Harry.

'Thanks, mate, but…' Harry answered sleepily, his voice trailing off.

Gibbs opened his mouth to ask something like "but, what?" when Victoire babbled. Gibbs nodded his understanding.

'I'll go make coffee. Do you want water for your tea?' Gibbs asked.

'Water will be fine… I'll add some to your coffee,' Harry said.

'Brat,' Gibbs chuckled fondly.

Harry flicked his wand and had Gibbs dressed in an old grey jogging outfit and himself in a comfortable change of clothes that were delivered when the kids' stuff was sent.

'I could get used to this,' Gibbs declared.

'Glad I'm not freaking you out,' Harry said.

Harry went to the cradle and picked his daughter up.

Gibbs took a few things from a bag inside the magical trunk to prepare breakfast for Victoire.

'You don't have to take all those things,' Harry protested.

'You'll be staying here for a few days; there's no point in bringing just small portions of food down to the kitchen,' Gibbs said as he opened the door.

'I don't want to invade your home with my children's things,' Harry protested.

'You're lucky that you're holding your daughter, or I would have hit you. Get it into your thick skull that you're welcome here,' Gibbs growled.

'Thanks, Jethro. I'm sorry; the recent events must have made me revert to the good old days when I was staying with my Muggle relatives. I'm really sorry. I imagine it's just that I don't want to bother you,' Harry said as he followed Gibbs downstairs.

Gibbs delivered his usual line, 'Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness.'

'Cut the John Wayne stupidity, Jethro. It's _never_ wrong to admit that one made a mistake,' Harry said.

That silenced Gibbs for quite a few seconds.

Gibbs started coffee while Harry cast spells to make his daughter's breakfast.

Victoire was fed, and the two men were half-way through their first cup of coffee when they heard the sound of someone Apparating into the basement.

Then, they heard the Auror who'd visited them the night before say, 'Wait!'

They heard the sound of small feet rushing upstairs, and a boy shouted, 'Daddy!'

Without his wand, Harry cast a spell that literally showed his eldest child where he was and that led the little boy to the kitchen.

James froze on the threshold for a second, but when he saw his little sister giggling in the arms of the stranger, he thought that the man wouldn't be here if his daddy thought that he couldn't trust him. James might not know what Legilimency was, but he knew that his daddy could spot liars and bad people. Well, except his mummy…

Harry crouched and opened his arms to his son. James didn't think twice and ran to his daddy.

The Auror arrived just as father and son hugged each other.

'Why did Mummy sell us?' was the first thing that James asked.

That broke Harry's heart, and he held James tighter as tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them off, but James wasn't to be fooled.

'It's not your fault, Daddy,' James said.

'You're a bright little boy,' Gibbs intervened to give Harry a few seconds to compose himself.

'Who are you?' James asked, glaring bravely at the NCIS Special agent.

'I'm a friend of your family, kid,' Gibbs said.

'He's Uncle Jethro,' Harry said as he got up with James still in his arms.

'I thought the Weasleys were our only family,' James said.

'There've been many changes,' Harry said.

He sat down with James on his lap, and he explained, in simple words, what had happened to him, and how meeting Gibbs's team had helped find him and Victoire.

'Victor… that's a weird name for Lily,' James said.

'_Victoire_, James, just like Bill and Fleur's daughter,' Harry said.

James frowned. He looked so cute that Harry had to kiss his son's cheek; the little boy didn't protest one bit.

'The 'spittle was no fun, Daddy,' James said.

'I'm sorry the _hospital_ was no fun, but you're here now,' Harry said.

'The people who bought me wanted to keep me, but I fought against the spells,' James said.

Harry was on the verge of tears again.

'You did great, kid. I'm sorry it took us so long to free you,' the Auror intervened to have the boy focus on him instead of his father.

James smiled.

'Auror Mallard, would you like me to restore the link now?' the Auror asked Harry.

'My daughter got me out of bed to tell me to go down to the kitchen, now I see why. I'll cast the spell,' Fornell growled from behind the Auror.

'Is that all right with you, Auror Mallard?' the Auror inquired.

Harry nodded.

'If so, I'll Disapparate,' the Auror declared.

'Not so fast,' Gibbs said.

'Indeed, where's the other boy?' Fornell asked.

'I thought Albus was in bed,' James said.

Harry kissed his son's brow and said, 'No, baby, he's not home yet.'

'We're still looking for him,' the Auror admitted. He saw the dark look that Gibbs and Fornell threw at him and he added, 'As soon as we know more, we'll Apparate here.'

'Of course,' Fornell said.

The Auror bowed and Disapparated.

'What name do you want to give your son?' Fornell asked Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but, with a small voice, James asked, 'Do I really have to get another name?'

'It'll be safer for you,' Harry explained.

'And I promise you that, thanks to my spell, you'll like your new name just as much as the one you have now,' Fornell said.

'I know you were proud of your grandfather's name, but I've chosen the name of a friend and a great man,' Harry said.

James pouted, but nodded.

'So, what name, Auror Mallard?' Fornell asked.

'Remus. Remus Mallard,' Harry answered.

Fornell cast the spell, reconnecting Harry and his son.

Emily walked into the kitchen and said, 'Morning!'

'Hello, Emily!' Gibbs greeted the little girl.

'Hi, Remy!' she added as she waved at the little boy.

'_Remus_!' he growled.

Emily grinned at that, because she knew that she'd just helped him accept his new name as his own.

Remus looked at Fornell and said, 'Okay, it worked.'

Fornell chuckled.

Sarah was the next one to join them, and Remus seemed to like his "cousin" a lot.

Jimmy was next, and Remus thought that his brand new Uncle Sean looked like his daddy, but for the eye colour.

When _Dada Ducky_ arrived with _Nana Abby_, Remus, thanks to the magical connections generated by the Adoption spells, felt that his grandparents loved him to pieces – and he felt, as well, that they'd never – ever – betray him or abandon him.

'Nana, your eyes aren't green like Dad, or Albus,' Remus said.

'They're a different shade of green,' Ducky explained.

'Shade,' Remus repeated slowly, as if tasting the word.

Ducky was about to start explaining the word when Tim arrived.

'Oh… Can I go have breakfast in the dining-room, boss?' Tim asked Gibbs when he saw how cramped the kitchen was.

'I can double the size of the room,' Harry told Gibbs.

'Do that, Harry. We can't send Cousin McGee to another room,' Gibbs said.

Harry cast a spell that made the room bigger; while he was at it, he multiplied the chairs.

They all settled more comfortably around the bigger table.

'Meet my older boy, Remus,' Harry told Tim. He looked at his son on his lap and said, 'Remus, this is Cousin Tim. He works with the rest of the family.'

'Hi, Cousin Tim. Are you Cousin Sarah's brother?' Remus inquired.

Tim looked at the two Gibbses and said, 'Aaah… No, Remus, I'm from another branch of the family.'

'Oh, okay,' the little boy said.

'I'm not really your grandmother,' Abby told Remus.

'Eh?... Why?' Remus asked.

'I'm not married to your grandfather,' she explained.

Remus looked at Abby, then at Ducky, and back again at Abby. 'Pfft, yea, right. You have the same light,' he said.

'It's called an aura, Remus,' Fornell explained.

'Ora,' Remus said.

Ducky and Abby traded looks and smiled at each other.

'See, Nana,' Remus told Abby, gloating like only a four-year-old can.

'Out of the mouths of babes,' Fornell said.

Even Abby smiled at that.

'By the way, why is Tony still in bed?' Sarah asked.

'He's no longer Anthony DiNozzo,' Abby declared.

'And I might have added a Sleeping spell to the Adoption one. Just to make sure that that stupid boy would get a good night's sleep to start recovering from apsi,' Fornell added.

Abby got up, went to the door and yelled, 'Donnie!'

From upstairs, they heard some indistinct mumbling.

Gibbs laughed softly. 'You gave him your first name?' Gibbs asked Ducky.

'A perfectly good name, thank you,' Ducky deadpanned.

Tony joined them, in pyjamas, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

'Morning, Junior,' Gibbs greeted his senior agent.

Tony blinked. 'Gibbs!' he whined.

'A perfectly good nickname,' Tim said with a chuckle.

'Come get some breakfast, Donnie,' Abby said.

Sarah chuckled behind her cup of coffee.

'Come meet your nephew,' Harry told his new brother.

Tony found himself between Harry, still with Remus on his lap, and Sarah.

'This is your Uncle Donald,' Harry told his son.

'Morning, kid,' Ducky's brand new son said.

'Hi, Uncle Don!' Remus said merrily.

_Don_ grinned and said, 'I like _that_ nickname.'

'You're getting used to your new name, thanks to the Adoption spell,' Fornell explained.

Jimmy squeaked.

'Something wrong, Bro?' Don inquired with concern.

'I don't fully feel the link with my new name,' Jimmy admitted.

'Is that a bad sign?' Ducky asked Fornell and Harry.

'Perhaps, he's too stressed,' Fornell suggested.

'That's a possibility,' Harry agreed.

Emily crinkled her nose and said, 'Or he needs his Aunt Carys to be his aunt again, because she's a part of his world.'

'There's that too,' Fornell admitted philosophically.

'I really hope Healer Thorndyke becomes a Mallard very soon. I'd like her to give me the potion I need; my nose tickles too much when I see something,' Emily said.

The little girl extended her hand towards the buns that were on the table, but the basket was too far. She summoned it with an accidental bout of magic.

She paled instantly and said, 'I'm sorry, Daddy.'

'There's no need to apologize, Em. You're a witch,' Fornell said.

'And I don't think anyone here is against magic,' Gibbs added.

'As long as you share the buns with us,' Tim told Emily, adding a big wink for good measure.

'Really, it's okay if I use magic from time to time?' Emily asked.

'You need to train,' Fornell told her.

'Why are you so 'fraid?' Remus asked her.

'My mum wanted to kill the witch in me,' she explained.

'Nasty,' the little boy said with a deep frown. 'My mum sold us,' he added.

'She should never have done that,' Fornell declared very seriously.

Remus looked up at his dad and asked, 'Where's Mum?'

'She's at the Ministry, in London,' Harry answered.

'We'll never see her again,' Remus said.

'I'm afraid you're right,' Harry whispered.

'Who's going to be our mummy?' Remus asked with a small voice.

'No one, my love. I'm sorry,' Harry said.

'T's okay, Daddy. I don't want you to be sad,' Remus said.

'Never, my baby. I've got you guys in my life. You _are_ my life,' Harry told his son.

Remus beamed at his father.

'And you've got us,' Abby added.

Remus clapped his hands twice and said, 'Yes, Nana!'

Abby grinned and said, 'It's either the magic, or something in the air, but I'm definitely getting used to Remus calling me "Nana". This is odd, but far from being unpleasant.'

Ducky kissed Abby's hand.

'Cute,' Don said.

'Did you sleep well, _Donnie_?' Abby inquired.

'Very well, _Mum_. Thank you,' he answered.

Harry and Jimmy traded looks and smiled.

Life was suddenly even more challenging and entertaining now.

Harry and Fornell were serving breakfast with the help of a few spells, and they were all having a good time.

At one point, Emily had such a strong vision that she sneezed.

'You, okay, Em?' Gibbs asked.

The little girl nodded, but the way she was looking at Gibbs made him decide to talk to her as soon as possible. Obviously, she'd seen something important.

Harry had noticed, as well.

After breakfast, Fornell did the dishes, thanks to a couple of spells.

Remus and the sleepy Victoire were sent upstairs to sleep for a bit more. Victoire fell asleep the moment Gibbs put her into the cradle, and Remus started snoring the instant his head was on his pillow in his brand new, temporary room at Gibbs's house.

Harry and Gibbs met in the corridor.

Harry cast a spell on both rooms. 'That way, we'll know when they wake up,' he explained.

'Excellent,' Gibbs said.

'Now, I'd like to have a word with Emily. She saw something with the Malfoys yesterday, and she saw something before she sneezed,' Harry said.

'I'll ask Junior to keep Fornell busy,' Gibbs said.

Three minutes later, Emily was with Harry and Gibbs in the basement.

.

(Next part as soon as possible)


	17. Chapter 17

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

.

**This time, I'm adding another note to stress the importance of the disclaimer and the summary**.

That being said... grab some pop corn, and fasten your seat-belt! No kidding. Enjoy!

.

.

.

Harry and Gibbs picked Emily up and sat her on Gibbs's workbench.

'What's wrong?' Emily asked.

'Nothing's wrong, Em,' Gibbs said.

'We're just curious,' Harry explained.

She tilted her head. 'Uh?' she said.

'You saw something yesterday – something that you didn't mention,' Gibbs said.

'And then you saw something big when you sneezed,' Harry added.

'Do you want to tell us what it was?' Gibbs asked the little girl.

'You won't tell Dad, right?' she asked.

'You know me, Em,' Gibbs said with a bright smile.

'And your gift certainly allows you to _feel_ that you can trust me,' Harry answered.

Emily looked at both men, took a deep breath and nodded.

Patiently, they waited for her to find the words.

She turned to Harry and asked, 'What I see… is it the truth? The future?' she asked.

'Yes, Seer Fornell, because your gift is true,' Harry answered.

'Even if it's something about me?' she asked with a small voice.

Both men were suddenly worried, but Harry answered positively.

'What did you see, Em?' Gibbs inquired.

'I'm not sure… It was important, and Dad was crying, and there was a ribbon tied around my wrist,' she said.

Harry beamed at her and said, 'Emily, you saw your Bonding ceremony!'

Gibbs sighed with relief.

'Eh? What's that?' she asked.

'It's a Wizarding wedding,' Harry explained.

'Yuck!' she said.

'You'll change your mind,' Gibbs told her.

'He's a baby!' she wailed.

'Who?' Harry asked.

'Henry Malfoy,' she said.

'When he turns eighteen, you'll be twenty-five,' Gibbs pointed out.

Emily shrugged.

Harry chuckled and said, 'When you're one hundred, he'll be ninety-three.'

'Yuck, double-yuck, and triple-yuck. Are you sure everything I see is going to happen?' she asked, hoping that Harry was just joking.

'Did your dad tell you what it means to swear on one's wand?' Harry asked her.

She nodded, and Harry took his wand.

'I solemnly swear that your visions are true. Each and every one of them,' Harry said.

Emily sighed. 'Somehow, I _know_ that, but it's weird,' she said.

'Were you happy in what you saw?' Harry asked.

'I'm not sure. Everybody was crying. Even you two,' she said.

Harry and Gibbs traded looks and blinked.

'Were we smiling at the same time?' Gibbs asked.

Emily crinkled her nose and said, 'Yes… What does it mean?'

'That you'll have a very happy ceremony,' Harry said, as he leant to kiss her brow.

'But Malfoy's a baby!' she insisted.

'Sweetie, he can't marry you before he's at least sixteen, which means that you'll be at least twenty-three. You've got more years to live to reach that point than you have lived for the moment,' Harry said.

'You'll have time to get used to the idea,' Gibbs added.

'And to get to know Henry,' Harry went on.

'You really won't tell Daddy?' she asked again.

'We promise,' Harry and Gibbs said together.

She looked at them with an intensity that showed the unusual nature of the magical gift she'd developed.

'All right,' she said.

The two men smiled.

'What was the other thing?' Gibbs asked gently.

'The one that was so big that it made you sneeze,' Harry said.

'It was about you,' Emily said in a whisper, looking down and blushing.

'Me?' Harry asked softly.

'Nah… you two,' she answered in such a low whisper that Gibbs had to lean closer.

'Did you see something bad in the future for us?' Gibbs asked.

That brought Emily into full Seer-mode, and with the unusual kind of voice that Harry had come to identify with true predictions, she said, 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you must stop being afraid, right this instant. Your future is _bright_… and your future is with Henry Mallard.'

'What?' Gibbs and Harry asked together.

Emily took a deep breath, blinked once and cleared her throat. 'I saw you two spending your life together from now on,' she added.

Harry and Gibbs looked at each other, puzzled and lost.

'Raising the kids,' Emily said, knowing perfectly well that she was providing them with the element that would help them.

'The kids?' Gibbs said.

'I couldn't possibly bother you once my children are safe, and reunited with me,' Harry protested.

'Mallard!' Gibbs growled.

'I know, you said I'm welcome, but you're a Muggle… you can't wish to have two growing wizards and a baby witch around for more than a few days,' Harry said.

'Three,' Gibbs said laconically.

'Yes, three young children,' Harry agreed.

'No, three growing wizards, because, Mallard, if you already forgot that you're welcome here, it must mean that your brain's still growing,' Gibbs declared.

Harry glared at Gibbs and said, 'You don't want us here, Jethro. You've got a brand new daughter, and you need to spend time with her.'

'There's enough space for you and the kids,' Gibbs said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at Gibbs; he was deeply moved.

'I could help you with the kids for a bit. Even when you go back to work… Your family's here now,' Gibbs said.

Harry's ordeal with his ex-wife was too recent for him to be ready to believe that his brand new friend wanted him to stay with his children in his home.

Gibbs growled and said, 'All right, read my mind, Harry.'

Harry shook his head.

Gibbs squeezed Harry's shoulder. More gently, he said, 'Do it.'

Harry put his hand over Gibbs's and said, 'No, I gave you my word. I… I could do with a bit of help.'

Gibbs smiled.

'Jethro…' Harry couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

'Henry?' Gibbs whispered.

'Promise me that when you want us to leave you'll give me fair warning,' Harry said.

'No magic near the boat, and you can stay here for as long as you want,' Gibbs said.

"_Oh, for God's sake, can't you see what's right under your nose, Leroy_?!" said the voice of a woman.

Gibbs froze and turned towards the voice.

'What's wrong, Jethro?' Harry asked worriedly.

'Not much. There's just the ghost of my mother sitting on the boat,' Gibbs answered Harry. He turned to the spirit and then asked, 'Is that you, Mama?'

"_You can see me, Leroy_?" the spirit asked.

Gibbs was speechless, nodding was all he could do.

'She's not a ghost,' Harry explained.

Gibbs looked at Harry; he was lost, and Harry understood that. 'If you can see her, thanks to the magic of the ring I gave you, then it means that she's a spirit,' he said.

"_Henry's right. I didn't stay on earth, but I came back to see how you were faring with your new daughter. I'm glad to see that you found someone to be with you. Shannon and Kelly were sorry to join me on the other side, but they'll be happy when I tell them you've got Harry_," Mrs Gibbs said.

'What?' Gibbs said.

"_Tell Sarah that I love her, and take good care of your new family. I was allowed just a few moments here, Leroy_," his mother said.

'I'll tell her, and I'll take good care of her. Tell Shannon and Kelly I love them, and I love you, Mama,' Gibbs said.

Gibbs saw a bright light, and his mother moved towards it.

"_Listen to Emily, Leroy. She's got something else to tell you_," Mrs Gibbs said, as she merged with the light.

Gibbs blinked and that's all it took for the light to disappear.

'What did your mother say?' Harry asked.

'That she likes my new daughter, and that I should take care of my family,' Gibbs said.

Emily, who was still in Seer-mode, cleared her throat.

Gibbs smiled and added, 'And Em has something to tell me.'

'You must ask Hermione what it truly means to own the ring that Harry made invisible,' Emily declared.

Gibbs looked at Harry, who shrugged, completely at sea.

Emily jumped off the workbench. She sneezed again and said, 'You'd better go to London fast, because it's important… and I'm not the one telling you _that_.'

The little girl went back upstairs. As she reached the door, she sneezed again, and turned around to say, 'I'll tell Don and Dad to keep an eye on Remus and Victoire… and I'm definitely not telling you _that_.'

She disappeared before either man could say a single word.

'What do you think she means?' Gibbs asked Harry.

'I really don't know, but what I do know is that _everything_ she says is true,' Harry said.

'I know that her voice sounded different when she spoke, but she developed her gift quite recently,' Gibbs said.

'Her other magical abilities will require training, but since she's one of the few true Seers, that power is fully active. It became fully active the moment it started,' Harry explained. 'I know it must be strange for you, but I assure you that she's got a very special gift,' he added.

'I wonder what it all means,' Gibbs said.

'Perhaps that we'll stay here with you for a bit,' Harry said.

'Not a problem,' Gibbs said softly.

Harry smiled and whispered, 'You like having us here.'

Gibbs's smile was luminous.

It made Harry happy that Gibbs didn't mind having so many people in his house – and that Gibbs was so happy to have Sarah, and Henry Mallard and his children planning to stay with him.

Harry's smile was the happiest that Gibbs had seen up to that moment.

'I would have collapsed without you,' Harry said.

'And I'm feeling better since you Apparated into my life,' Gibbs admitted.

Harry chuckled and smiled again.

'Emily seems to believe that we'll stay with you now,' Harry said.

'I don't mind,' Gibbs said.

'Jethro?' Harry said softly.

'Losing Shannon and Kelly was a tragedy, and I still don't know why I didn't kill myself back then. Now, I have Sarah, and I love that kid… I know that I can trust you, and I like having your kids here. They're not mine, but they're here. Sarah's not going to stay with me for long,' Gibbs said.

'Sarah's about my age,' Harry said with a chuckle.

'And your point is?' Gibbs asked with a grin.

'If I'm not a kid, she's not,' Harry said.

'You might have kids of your own, but Sarah's mine. She's _my_ kid,' Gibbs said. 'I must say that your spell works beautifully,' he added.

'Once you agreed to make her your daughter, I had to add a lot of love into my Adoption spell. Malfoy and Fornell gave us a healthy dose of love, too,' Harry said.

Gibbs nodded.

'I've got the feeling that you want to add something,' Harry said.

'I hope you won't mind, but I quite like your kids,' Gibbs said.

Harry leant against the workbench and sighed. 'Jethro, I've lost my wife, and my children will never see their mother again. I'm glad that we've got you and Sarah, too. My adoptive family will be important, as well, but you're Uncle Jethro. I'm glad that you'll be around,' he said.

'I'll be there for you, Harry,' Gibbs promised.

'And I for you,' Harry promised. 'Now that the Potters' possessions are mine again, all the houses are mine again, and whenever you want to go on a holiday, I'll be delighted to invite you,' he said.

'You don't have to,' Gibbs said.

'Jethro, if I'm welcome in your home here, you're welcome in mine in the UK,' Harry said.

Gibbs had one of his famous half-smiles. 'All right. Thank you,' he said.

Harry grinned and hugged his friend. Gibbs didn't protest, because he was beginning to understand how emotional Harry could be sometime… and he didn't really mind.

'Still here, you two? Em sent me to check if you'd gone to London. Do you need help to Apparate, or what?' Fornell growled.

'We were just talking. Why are you in such a hurry?' Gibbs growled.

'Because a Seer told you that it was important to go, and Mallard should know better,' Fornell growled back.

Gibbs was about to snap something at his old friend, but Harry put a hand on Gibbs's arm and said, 'He's right, and I must say I'm a bit curious. Ready?'

Gibbs nodded.

Harry wrapped an arm around Gibbs and Apparated them into Ron and Hermione's cottage.

'Perhaps giving you the ring I'd inherited makes you a relative of mine. A real uncle for my children… or something,' Harry said.

'That would be nice,' Gibbs confessed.

Harry grinned and called his friends by yelling their names. Ron and Hermione ran to them.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'Nothing's wrong, 'Mione. Seer Fornell sent us here with a question about customs,' Harry said.

Hermione sighed with relief.

'What does she want to know? She's a Seer!' Ron said.

'She knows the answer, but she didn't want to tell us, she said,' Harry explained.

'Kids,' Ron said with a warm and merry chuckle.

'What's the issue?' Hermione inquired calmly.

'I told you that I'd lost the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest when Voldemort tried to kill me,' Harry said.

'How could we forget, mate,' Ron declared, paling a bit.

'Well, Jethro's been so nice that I wanted…' Harry's voice trailed off.

'He wanted me to see my late wife and daughter,' Gibbs said to help Harry.

Harry nodded once to thank his friend. 'I summoned the ring and gave it to him,' he explained.

Hermione blinked once.

Then… then she recited a list of expletives that made the three men in the room blush like maidens.

'All right, you gave Agent Gibbs a ring that's one of the most powerful Wizarding items in our entire society,' Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

She turned to Gibbs and went on, 'And you accepted it?'

'I'm wearing it,' Gibbs answered as he touched the – now – invisible ring.

'Let me check something,' she said as she flicked her wand.

The result of her spell had her growling and sighing.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'Well, not much. You gave Gibbs a ring; you're both planning to take care of your children together, and you exchanged vows to protect each other and your children. Congratulations, according to the Wizarding laws of England, you're married,' she answered.

'What?!' both men exclaimed.

'Can't they annul it?' Ron asked his wife.

'What did Seer Fornell tell you?' Hermione asked their visitors.

Like deer caught in the proverbial Muggle headlights, Harry and Gibbs traded looks.

'What did she tell you?!' Hermione growled.

'That our future was together,' Harry admitted, never letting his eyes off Gibbs.

After a few seconds, Ron said, 'At least, he'd die for the kids; he'd never try to sell them.'

'I didn't plan to remarry… ever,' Harry admitted. 'A woman, I mean,' he added.

'Same here,' Gibbs said softly. 'Besides, this means nothing in my world,' he pointed out.

'But it's valid through your link to Harry. You might be a Muggle, but since Wizarding people can marry either gender, you _are_ married – even for Muggles,' Hermione declared.

Gibbs and Harry were beyond flabbergasted.

'I never meant… I didn't know…' Harry mumbled.

Gibbs looked at Hermione and asked, 'This doesn't mean that we have to…?'

'Of course not!' she said.

'Have to, what?' Ron asked.

'Sleep together, Ron,' Harry explained.

Ron blushed bright red.

'I'm sorry, Jethro,' Harry apologized.

'As long as I don't find you in my bed, this is merely an alliance, and this way I can legally help protect the kids,' Gibbs said.

'But I am sleeping in your bed,' Harry pointed out.

Hermione groaned.

'What?' the three men asked.

'Even if nothing ever happens between you in bed, that was enough, added to the ring and the vows, to validate the marriage,' she said. 'I could check if it's registered at the Ministry if you want,' she offered.

Gibbs and Harry nodded.

'Would you come see us at home? Jethro and I need to talk,' Harry said.

'No problem,' she said.

They Disapparated.

'_Home_? Washington is Harry's home, now?' Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and added, 'And did you notice?'

'Not entirely blind, ta,' he said, nodding frantically.

'They're going to be fine allies,' she declared.

'Why?' he wondered.

'Because a true Seer said so. They have a future _together_. They just need to find out how to make it work,' she said.

'Piece of cake,' Ron joked.

'I'll go to the Ministry. If Dolores's around, you might have to bail me out,' she said.

Ron kissed her, and she left.

.

.

Back in Gibbs's basement, Harry looked at his new friend.

'I didn't know, but I couldn't dream of a better parent for my babies,' Harry said.

'We need to talk and plan a few things,' Gibbs said.

'Let's go outside,' Harry suggested.

Gibbs nodded.

.

(Next part as soon as possible – there are exams in the college where I work next week, and the bunny might hop more slowly for a few days… got to mark these exams)


	18. Chapter 18

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

They sat down, side by side, under the big tree in the front yard.

Gibbs looked at Harry. 'Is it _really_ valid? How can it be?' he asked.

'In the Wizarding world, everyone can marry. We even have clusters,' Harry said.

'Clusters?' Gibbs asked.

'Today it's usually three people, or two couples, living together. The thing is, gender is not a problem in my world, and just like I could create papers for Sarah, if the magic I started when I gave you the ring was registered, then we are legally married,' Harry said softly.

Gibbs took a deep breath and said, 'You changed quite a lot of things in my life since you Apparated here.'

Harry opened his mouth to apologize, but Gibbs glared at him.

Harry looked down, which prompted Gibbs to say, 'I'm not angry… just, very surprised.'

'Really?' Harry asked, looking straight at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and said, 'Before you promised to stop reading my mind, you must have seen that I was alone because I didn't know how to live with someone who wasn't Shannon.'

Harry nodded.

'It can't be because of your magic alone, but I know I can trust you. Somehow, discovering that I'm legally linked to you isn't bad news,' Gibbs said.

'Really?' Harry asked again.

'We work in the same field – even if you've got a wand, instead of a gun,' Gibbs said.

'Which can be an advantage,' Harry gloated.

'Maybe,' Gibbs conceded with a half-smile.

Harry smiled back.

'You won't try to change me,' Gibbs went on.

'How can you be so sure?' Harry asked.

'I don't read minds. I trust my gut,' Gibbs answered.

Harry nodded several times.

'And…' Gibbs couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

'Jethro?' Harry said softly.

'Maybe there's magic involved this time, but I love Victoire and Remus, and I can't wait to meet Albus,' Gibbs declared.

'I'm sure there's magic involved because I feel a link with Sarah,' Harry admitted.

'Magic?' Gibbs said.

'Magic,' Harry confirmed.

'Is it _forcing_ us to feel what we're feeling?' Gibbs inquired.

'That's impossible. Adoption spells and Marriage spells can't force anyone to feel love. I love your daughter and you love my kids, and I'd kill to protect you, but I'm not planning to snog you,' Harry said.

'You protected me the day we met,' Gibbs pointed out.

Harry smiled widely and said, 'It must have been fate.'

Gibbs chuckled. 'Maybe the spirits who love us did something to bring us together,' he said.

Harry beamed at his friend.

'And… _snog_? I'm too old for that,' Gibbs said.

'No, you're not!' Harry protested.

Gibbs smiled, and Harry was happy that his new friend wasn't planning to poison him or toss him out because of their unexpected wedding.

'Er… Jethro…' Harry began.

'What, Harry?' Gibbs asked gently.

'You're my ally, but if you want to have a real relationship with a lady, there'll be no spell to prevent it, nor will anything happen to you,' Harry said.

Gibbs took a deep breath and asked, 'The wedding can't force us to do anything we don't want, right?'

Harry nodded and said, 'You heard Hermione.'

'Then I think I'm going to use this sudden link to avoid women,' Gibbs said. 'I've tried, but no woman compares to Shannon. I remarried _three_ times, and I was in _three_ serious relationships between or after my divorces. You're a good option; I want a family, but I want quiet,' he admitted.

'I'm so happy that you're taking it that way,' Harry said.

'If you meet a decent witch, I'd understand,' Gibbs said.

Harry shrugged and said, 'If you don't mind, I'd rather stay with you. She really broke my heart.'

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. 'I understand.'

Harry sighed and put his head on Gibbs's shoulder.

'You never read her mind?' Gibbs asked.

Harry shook his head.

Perhaps through magic, or instinct, Gibbs felt that Harry was overwhelmed, and he held him tighter.

'We have each other now,' Gibbs said.

'Thanks, Jethro,' Harry said.

'What do you want to tell the others?' Gibbs inquired.

'Whatever you prefer. My two best friends already know… Maybe we could tell our families,' Harry suggested.

Gibbs nodded.

'What do we tell the children?' Harry asked.

'Sarah's old enough to understand the magic, and she's open-minded. Victoire will grow up here; she'll see me as much as she'll see you. You told Remus that I'm his Uncle Jethro; that sounds like an option for your kids,' Gibbs answered.

'But you're their step-father, now,' Harry pointed out.

'When Albus is here, we'll see what we'll tell them. The children might well give me a nickname,' Gibbs said.

'One step at a time,' Harry said.

Gibbs nodded.

'What name will you give Albus?' Gibbs inquired.

Harry wrapped his arms around Gibbs, looked up at him and said, 'I'm not sure yet… One of your names, maybe.'

'I'm sure you'll have an idea – a better idea – when he's home in your arms,' Gibbs said with a small smile.

'Jethro… Once the children are with us, we're going to need to go through a blood ritual,' Harry declared.

'With that object that Malfoy mentioned and that I saw in the trunk?' Gibbs asked.

Harry nodded. 'It's just a drop of blood from each of us, but with a powerful spell,' he explained.

'Anything for the children,' Gibbs said. 'Can you include Sarah in it?' he asked.

'Of course, since she's yours; when I cast the spell with you, that'll protect our four children,' Harry said.

'Excellent,' Gibbs said. 'Your spells on the rooms won't fade, will they?' he asked.

Harry shook his head, but Gibbs felt that there was more. 'Harry?' he said softly.

'The spells won't fade, but they're not permanent,' he clarified.

'Make them permanent,' Gibbs almost ordered.

'Jethro…' Harry protested.

'Henry, are you planning to take your ring back and Disapparate to England with your three children when the Aurors bring Albus here?' Gibbs asked.

'Of course not!' Harry said with passion. He blinked and added, 'Oh, my…'

'What?' Gibbs asked.

'What Emily told us must be reaching out to my magic. I know that I'm _home_… just as you'll be home in our houses in the UK,' Harry said.

Gibbs looked at Harry and blinked. 'There's got to be something,' he agreed.

'You're a good man, Jethro. I'm happy that we met,' Harry said.

Gibbs chuckled briefly and kissed Harry's brow.

While they looked at each other, they didn't notice that a worried Ducky came out to ask them if he could do something for them. He was relieved to see his son and his best friend getting along so well.

Gibbs chuckled again.

'Jethro?' Harry asked.

'Do you realize that your step-daughter might well become your sister-in-law if she marries Junior?' Gibbs said with a wide smile.

'When did you two get married?' Ducky inquired.

Both men looked at him and guiltily jumped apart, which deeply amused Ducky.

'So?' Ducky insisted.

'Yesterday, according to Mrs Granger,' Gibbs answered.

'And is it legal?' Ducky asked.

'Ah! There you are,' Hermione said as she exited the house after having Apparated into the basement.

'Is their marriage legal, my dear?' Ducky asked her.

Hermione handed Harry and Gibbs two pieces of parchment. Since Gibbs didn't have his glasses, Harry got to read the document first.

'Everything's registered,' Harry said.

'What happened?' Ducky asked.

Hermione gave him a summary of the situation.

'So… My youngest son is married,' Ducky declared.

Harry and Gibbs smiled… until Ducky turned around and shouted, 'Abby!'

It didn't help that Hermione laughed heartily.

'Quiet, Granger!' Gibbs growled.

Her reaction wasn't what Gibbs would have expected from his outburst because she hugged him fiercely.

'Hermione?' Harry asked.

'For Merlin's sake, Harry! You managed to find, entirely by chance, the best companion possible for you. Perhaps your bed will be the quietest spot in Washington, but your family is going to be safe now,' she declared.

From inside, they heard Abby's excited shout, and then she yelled a shrill "Gibbs" as she ran outside.

Gibbs found himself with Abby and Hermione in his arms.

'Um… good thing I'm not jealous,' Harry joked.

'Quiet, Mallard!' Gibbs answered with a chuckle.

Gibbs hadn't been this happy since before the murders of his wife and daughter.

'Are you a Mallard, too now, or is Harry a Gibbs?' Abby inquired.

'We're keeping our names,' Harry said.

'Let's go inside and tell the others what happened,' Gibbs suggested.

The others were all in the dining-room because Emily had called them.

'If it's a family thing, I can leave,' Tim said.

'Don't be silly!' Gibbs and Harry said at the same time.

'I'll go to my room, 'cause your grown-up things, it's just _blah_,' Emily announced.

She left the room before anyone could say anything.

They all turned to Fornell, who shrugged and said, 'Ten-year-olds.'

'So, what happened to you two?' Don asked his youngest brother.

One more time, Harry and Gibbs explained how they found themselves married by magic and by chance.

'Are you both okay with that?' Tim asked, bravely saying aloud what they were all dying to know.

'It's not about us,' Gibbs said.

'It's about the children,' Harry added.

'I'm going to say it for everybody here. I'm happy that you're planning to stay here with us and the little ones,' Abby said.

'You can send them to Muggle school here,' Fornell pointed out.

'And they can be trained in magic at Harry's old school,' Jimmy added.

Harry turned to his brother and said, 'Thanks, Sean.'

'Funny… I felt the link to my name this time,' the young man answered.

'I wonder what it means,' Don said.

'I think you all need to tell us what's going on here,' Jackson Gibbs declared from the threshold.

'We'll need tea. Donald, go put the kettle on,' Victoria Mallard said.

The eldest Mallard was between Jackson and Carys.

'Which Donald?' Don asked.

Victoria pointed a finger at her son, who knew better than to not obey.

'Harry, you'll put a spell on the front door,' Gibbs said.

Harry flicked his wand and said, 'Done.'

'All right, start the tale,' Jackson said.

'As soon as Auror Fornell casts an Adoption spell on me,' Carys said.

One of Harry's spells told them that Victoire was awake. Both fathers rushed to her, leaving the others alone with the extra visitors.

.

(Next part as soon as possible. I have 100 exams to mark for two classes – can you spell exploitation? – and I'll have two more classes, with who knows how many students, on Saturday. I'll be slower than usual. Sorry!)


	19. Chapter 19

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

It turned out that Victoire had merely woken up.

Gibbs was hesitating in front of the cradle.

'Go on! Pick her up; she's yours, too, now,' Harry encouraged his husband.

Victoire babbled happily.

'We left the others a bit abruptly,' Gibbs pointed out.

'They'll understand,' Harry said.

'Perhaps, but we'll have to explain again what happened,' Gibbs said as he kissed Victoire's brow.

Harry walked to Gibbs and their daughter, kissed the baby's cheek and asked, 'Do you trust me?'

'Yes.'

Harry grinned, took his wand and cast a spell.

'What did you just do?' Gibbs asked with a warm, wide smile.

'I sent a little something to encourage my eldest brother to tell our tale. In five minutes, Don will have done our job,' Harry explained.

'Daddy's a cunning wizard,' Gibbs whispered to Victoire, who babbled merrily.

Harry shivered.

'Harry?'

'I've got a new aunt,' Harry explained. 'If we go see Remus and spend a few minutes with him, I think we can go back to the dining-room then,' he added.

'We shouldn't let Junior tell our story to your grandmother and my father,' Gibbs pointed out.

'She's your grandmother, too, now,' Harry pointed out.

'And I know how difficult she can be. It's unfair to leave your brothers and Ducky alone to explain how you've brought actual magic into our lives… And let's not forget your father-in-law. I'm sure Dad's happy that I adopted Sarah, but having me married to a _man_ by chance might be a bit too much for him,' Gibbs declared.

Harry was opening his mouth when Emily sneaked into the room and said, 'Nah! They're all right downstairs.'

'Really?' Gibbs asked her.

'Yes, the grandmother is delighted to be healed and to wake up from a long nightmare, and the grandfather is ecstatic to have new kids to love,' Emily said.

'That's good,' Harry said.

Victoire babbled and patted Gibbs's arm, which made both men smile.

'Emily, what do they think about the wedding?" Gibbs asked the young seer.

'Jethro!' Harry exclaimed.

'What?!' Gibbs growled.

'Normally, no one's allowed to ask a seer a direct, _personal_ question,' Harry explained.

'I'm not a wizard,' Gibbs growled.

Harry opened his mouth to start explaining why one shouldn't ask a true seer such things, but Emily spoke first. 'It's okay, Uncle Harry. He can ask me whatever he wants,' she said.

'Whoa!' Harry said as he looked alternately at Gibbs and Emily.

Victoire babbled again, and Gibbs grinned impudently.

'And you know what's really funny about being a true seer?' Emily asked Gibbs.

'No, tell me, Em,' Gibbs answered with a wide smile.

'I can get away with doing this,' the little witch said as she cast a Tickling charm on Harry.

Harry chuckled because of the magic. 'Seer Fornell is learning fast,' Harry declared.

'Not fast enough,' Gibbs said as he briefly tickled Emily's ribcage while holding Victoire securely. He looked at the young witch and said, 'It's not nice to use magic if Harry can't retaliate because you're special, thanks to your unexpected gift.'

'But it was just a tickle!' she protested.

Smoothly, Gibbs handed Victoire to Harry, and then he leant down towards Emily.

'You start with a tickle, and one day you end up giddy with power, doing whatever pleases you because you _can_. You don't want to grow up to become such a person, do you?' Gibbs asked the girl.

She shook her head and whispered, 'No, Uncle Jethro.'

'Good girl,' Gibbs said as he kissed her brow.

She beamed at him and said, 'Go on, do it.'

Gibbs smiled and tickled her. 'That was for Harry,' he said.

'Only fair… and I'll be careful,' she promised.

'Good girl,' he repeated.

She grinned and added, 'And to answer your question, they're surprised, but they think it's a good thing for all your kids, so they're not shocked.'

'Good,' Harry whispered.

'They'll never be,' she declared.

'What do you mean?' Gibbs asked.

Harry sighed. Gibbs turned towards him and said, 'She said I could ask.'

Harry looked at Victoire and said, 'Baby, your new daddy's really cunning. If you guys become Aurors when you grow up, I won't be really surprised.'

Gibbs laughed softly.

Emily smiled widely.

'So, Emily?' Gibbs insisted.

'Er…' she said lamely.

'Emily?' Harry said warmly.

'If he's Uncle Jethro, you're Uncle Harry, right?' she asked.

'Of course, Sweetie,' Harry said gently.

'Okay, so there's something about those things I see,' she said in a whisper.

'Tell us,' Gibbs encouraged her.

'Well, if I tell you something that I saw in my head, will that make it happen?' she asked.

Harry laughed, which made Emily glare.

'I'm sorry, Sweetie, but in a few years, you'll laugh, too, when you remember this day. What you see is the future; one way or the other, what you see is going to happen. However, you're not the one making it happen because you saw it, or you spoke about it,' Harry declared.

'You sure?' she insisted.

'I give you my word,' Harry said.

'Okay,' she granted him.

'What did you see, Emily?' Gibbs asked.

'Isn't it going to spoil the surprise if I tell you? It's a good thing… I think,' she said.

Without imagining the kind of bomb that such a young child could drop on them because she was a true seer, they both encouraged her to speak.

'Well, your friends and your families will never be shocked about you two, not even when you fall in love in a few months. When everything's quiet again, you'll begin to understand that you were made for each other,' she said.

Harry and Gibbs were speechless.

Both took to blinking.

Victoire babbled again, bringing the two men back to reality.

'So now, tell me if it's a good thing that I told you, or should I keep things like that to myself?' Emily asked.

Gibbs and Harry traded looks.

Harry was the first to recover. 'I know what true seers can do, and yet, I have a hard time grasping the concept of falling in love with Jethro, Emily. I think you'll have to ask us again, after it actually happened,' he admitted.

'Okay, they need me downstairs,' she announced before darting off.

'Harry…' Gibbs's voice trailed off.

'I know, Jethro; it's the same here, I've never been interested in other blokes – and yet, Emily's got the gift,' Harry said.

'I might end up with a headache,' Gibbs confessed.

'Good thing my new aunt's a Mediwitch,' Harry joked.

'I bet Sean's really happy,' Gibbs said.

Harry nodded fervently.

'Strange, but using his new name comes naturally now,' Gibbs pointed out.

'That's a part of the Adoption spell mixed with the magic of our wedding. He's your brother-in-law,' Harry said.

After a few seconds, Gibbs blinked a few times.

'Jethro?'

'Junior's my brother-in-law, too, now,' Gibbs said.

Harry chuckled and said, 'And my adoptive parents are your in-laws, and my grandmother's yours, as well. Getting used to it?'

Gibbs nodded slowly.

'The Mallards and the Gibbses are going to weave strange ties,' Harry added.

Gibbs tilted his head.

'There's us, and I _bet_ there will be something brewing between Sarah and Don before long,' Harry added.

'I hope there's still aspirin in the bathroom,' Gibbs said, clearly joking.

'Aunt Carys can really help if you need something,' Harry said.

Gibbs smiled, and then he added, 'I still have a hard time believing what Em just told us.'

'I understand,' Harry said simply.

'She's so young, perhaps she doesn't understand what she sees,' Gibbs said.

'We'll see,' Harry declared.

Gibbs nodded in agreement.

Right then, the spell on Remus's room alerted them that the boy was awake. A second later, they heard him cry.

They rushed to his side and sat on his bed.

'What's wrong, Remus?' Harry asked.

The boy sniffed loudly and shrugged.

Gibbs caressed his new son's hair and asked, 'Was it a nightmare?'

Remus shook his head, but didn't say a word.

'You're not going anywhere. You're home for good,' Gibbs declared when he understood what was frightening the boy.

Remus shrugged again.

Very gently, Gibbs framed Remus's face with his hands. 'When your brother is back here, Harry and I will make sure that the person who told your mother that she could sell you is punished. Then, we'll take measures to make sure that it _never_ happens again,' he said.

Remus looked at Gibbs in awe. 'You mean that,' the boy said.

'No one is taking you from us,' Gibbs promised.

'Ever,' Harry added with passion.

'Really?' Remus asked with a small voice.

'Harry was looking for you, even when everybody thought that it was illegal for him to do so,' Gibbs said.

'I didn't care. I'd have found you and taken you back, Remus,' Harry said with passion.

'I was there. That's not a lie,' Gibbs added.

Remus looked at his family. He focussed on Gibbs and said, 'I feel a link with you. Why?'

'There's been some magic,' Gibbs explained.

'Jethro's your other father now,' Harry declared.

'Oh, cool! So Sarah's my sister! Cool!' Remus exclaimed.

From the threshold, Sarah chuckled.

'Two boys and two gals. Fun!' Remus said.

Sarah went to sit on the other side of Remus's bed. The instant Gibbs freed Remus's cheeks after kissing his brow, the boy hugged his new sister.

Sarah grinned impudently, as she hugged the boy back.

'How are things downstairs?' Gibbs asked his daughter.

.

(Next part as soon as possible. I'm still marking exams; I'll be slow for a few more days. Sorry!)


	20. Chapter 20

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

'I've never seen Don talk so fast, but he summarized everything fast and clearly. Dada's delighted that you adopted me, and Victoria is bubbling with glee since Carys healed her. Everybody's happy, and your accidental wedding is seen as a kind of bonus,' Sarah said.

'How do you _really_ feel about us?' Harry asked his step-daughter.

She looked at him and said softly, 'Without you, Harry, I would be dead by now. You brought Dad to me, and you used magic to make me become who I am today. You're a wizard. You're a man. You're my dad's husband, and I'm happy to have you in the family.' She kissed Remus's brow and added, 'And you're giving me siblings.'

'Thanks, Sarah,' Harry said with a wide smile.

'That's cool, hey?' Remus said, as he snuggled against his elder sister.

Victoire babbled in Gibbs's arms, and Gibbs hugged her and kissed her cheek.

'Where's Albus?' Remus asked his relatives.

'Excellent question,' Gibbs agreed.

Harry turned to Gibbs.

'You could go to London and check what's going on,' Sarah said.

'I'll go to London,' Harry said. He paused and added, 'Jethro, you'll hold the fort, if that's all right with you, and I'll ask Fornell to go check on what his colleagues are doing.'

'You should go downstairs first, Victoria, Carys and Dada will want to see you,' Sarah pointed out.

Remus held out his arms to his new sister, and Sarah gathered him in her arms.

The two Gibbses and three Mallards joined their friends and family in the living-room.

Victoria and Jackson were properly introduced to their new relatives.

Gibbs was keeping Victoire in his arms, and Harry didn't mind – he knew that his baby girl was safe with Gibbs. Remus was glued to his elder sister, and Sarah didn't seem to mind one bit.

Don punched Harry's arm at one point.

'Ouch! What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'The spell,' Don growled.

'What spell?' Harry lied.

'The one you cast on Don and that I detected,' Sean said.

'No… I didn't cast a spell on a Muggle,' Harry kept lying.

Carys and Fornell, who'd felt the magic, chuckled, none too discreetly.

Don did the only logical, and a bit mad, thing; he turned to Abby and said, 'Mum!'

They all laughed heartily at that.

Don winked at Harry, who winked back.

Gibbs looked at Harry, and as if the young Auror could pick up vibes, he turned towards his husband.

'Tobias, would you hop by your offices and check the investigation about Albus. We should have him back by now,' Gibbs said.

'You'll keep an eye on Emily, Jethro,' Fornell said.

Gibbs only answer was a glare.

Fornell took his wand and Disapparated.

'Whoa!' Jackson exclaimed.

'Don't worry, you'll get used to it very fast, Mr Gibbs,' Harry said.

'Harry, you should call me "Dad". I wouldn't growl at you; I'm not Leroy,' Jackson said.

Harry blushed a bit. 'Well, I might need a bit of time to do that,' he admitted.

'No problem, Kid,' Jackson said.

'Jethro,' Harry began to say.

'Go to London, I'll keep an eye on all the kids,' Gibbs told him.

Harry nodded, trusting Gibbs entirely, and he Disapparated.

Remus held his brand new sister much tighter.

'Don't worry. We're here, and we'll protect you,' Sarah said.

'Promise?' Remus asked.

Sarah nodded, and his new Mallard family looked at him with love.

'We never go back to London?' Remus asked with a small voice.

'Of course, we'll go to London. Harry still works there, and he has friends there. He even said that we'll have to go on holiday in England,' Gibbs answered.

Remus nodded, but he looked unsure about something.

'What's on your mind?' Ducky asked his grandson.

The boy shrugged.

'Tell us,' Victoria said gently.

'What happened to the rest of the family?' Remus mumbled.

'Don't worry, Sweetie. You'll still get to see your other aunts and uncles,' Abby said.

'Really?' the boy asked.

'I'd never lie to you,' Abby said.

Remus looked unsure.

'McGee, call Hermione, will you?' Abby said.

Tim was on his computer instantly, and he called Hermione's parents. Mrs Granger answered, greeted them all – especially little Remus, and offered to contact her daughter. A few minutes later, Gibbs's house was invaded by former Weasleys; in fact, only Molly didn't come because she was still on her precious daughter's side, in spite of everything she'd done.

Arthur Weasley had to be convinced to Apparate to Washington, and after a little _chat_ with Gibbs, he was convinced that he was still welcome in his grandchildren's lives.

The red-head whirlwind didn't stay for too long, because they told Remus he had to get to know his new relatives. They all added that Cousin Tim or Nana Abby knew how to contact them through the Grangers – if Harry or another member of the Wizarding community wasn't around to help him.

Once the house was relatively quieter, Victoria said, 'May I have some tea, Jethro?'

'I'll go make it, if you want,' Abby said.

Gibbs nodded; he was still holding Victoire and wasn't planning to hand her to anyone.

'Are you feeling all right?' Carys inquired somewhat worriedly.

Victoria nodded slowly.

'Carys?' Ducky said.

The Mediwitch and the doctor checked their mother's condition. Carys had given her an efficient cure for Lonker's disease – what Muggles call Alzheimer's – but Victoria Mallard was close to one hundred now, which was a respectable age for a Muggle.

'There's a potion I can use. Do you trust me?' Carys asked her brand new brother.

'Of course, my dear,' he said instantly.

Carys beamed at him and Disapparated to her lab. She came back with a phial of potion – a phial that was glowing; if Fornell or Harry had been with them, they might have warned the Mallard pack about the possible effects of that particular potion.

Victoria drank a dose of it with her tea. Just a few minutes later, she started glowing.

'Er, Carys… is that normal?' Ducky inquired.

'With a Life potion, yes,' Carys answered.

'_Life_ potion?' Jackson asked.

'Yes, Mother's life force has now been multiplied. She won't live as long as if she were a witch, but we'll have her with us for a few more years than normal,' Carys explained.

'Thanks,' Don said, deeply moved.

Now that the former DiNozzo had found a family who really wanted him, he didn't fancy losing his brand new grandmother.

Carys smiled widely.

Then… they had a little surprise; one by one, they shivered. It happened to the Mallards first, from Ducky to Sean, and then, even Jackson, Gibbs and Sarah shivered.

'What was that?' Tim inquired worriedly.

'Oh, my!' Carys said with a silly grin.

'Aunt Carys?' Sean said.

'This is more than magic, Sean. The magic of the potion followed the path of our family link,' Carys said.

'What does that mean for us?' Ducky asked.

'You'll benefit from the potion, too. You'll get a few more years of life. It's as if your bodies received something that's going to protect you,' Carys explained.

'Why did we shiver, too?' Jackson asked.

Carys took a deep breath and said, 'The only explanation I see is that the wedding links the Gibbses to the Mallards even more than we thought.'

'Yep,' Emily said, never taking her eyes from Tim's laptop screen.

The young seer was playing Minesweeper, and she wanted to win.

'Why did I feel it, as well?' Abby asked.

'Because you're my daughter now, Abigail,' Victoria declared.

Abigail went to hug her mother-in-law.

'We're not married, though,' Abby said softly.

Victoria chuckled warmly and added, 'It might not be on paper, but you know where your heart is.'

Abby nodded fervently.

Emily, still looking at the computer screen, chuckled.

'Em?' Gibbs said.

'Yes?' the girl asked.

'Is there something else?' Gibbs asked.

Emily nodded.

'Oh!' Don said.

'What?!' Abby growled.

'You're already brewing number four,' Emily said.

Abby and Ducky traded looks.

'But… how?' Ducky mumbled.

'I hope you know how,' Victoria said. 'You're no longer exactly a duckling, and you're a doctor.'

Ducky looked at his mother. He blinked once and chuckled.

'Carys, can you check that?' Abby asked.

'What am I? A Wizarding pregnancy test?' the Mediwitch asked.

Abby shook her head. 'Nah… you're the future aunt if you confirm that I'm pregnant,' she said.

Carys grinned. A spell later, Abby and Ducky were told that in about nine months they'd be welcoming a baby wizard into their lives.

They all congratulated the happy couple.

'I was sure that the baby would be a witch,' Tim said.

Emily scratched her nose and said, 'The next one will be a witch.'

'You said they'd have four children,' Gibbs said.

'Four before Christmas. Three adoptions and one pregnancy. You'll have to learn to pay attention to magic, Uncle Jethro,' Emily declared, still focussed on her game.

Abby ended up on the lap of her companion, hugging him fiercely.

'Can you help with the pregnancy?' Abby asked Carys.

'I'll be honoured,' she answered.

'And I can take care of you,' Ducky pointed out.

'Indeed, you'll pamper me,' Abby said with a wide grin.

'Of course, Abigail,' he promised.

They looked so happy that all the others smiled like happy Cheshire Cats.

Fornell Apparated back into the living-room.

'What news?' Gibbs asked instantly.

'None,' Fornell said with a deep sigh.

Gibbs looked at his daughter; he wanted her to take Remus somewhere else.

'Albus wasn't with us when Mummy sold us,' Remus mumbled.

'That would explain why we can't locate the boy,' Fornell said.

'I hope Harry and his London colleagues will have a lead,' Gibbs said.

'If not, I might have to ask Tobias to take me to London for a chat with the _one_ who can tell us what happened,' Sarah growled.

'You'll just have to say the word,' Fornell declared.

'Let's wait for Harry,' Gibbs said.

Gibbs knew that if Sarah went to interrogate Ginevra Weasley, they'd get the information they needed, but the witch might not be alive for her trial. He couldn't care less – finding Albus was the priority.

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	21. Chapter 21

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

Harry Apparated back hours later. He aimed for the basement, and he didn't go up immediately.

Gibbs still had Victoire in his arms when he went down to see Harry.

'I felt you come back,' Gibbs declared.

'The spell on us must explain that," Harry said neutrally.

Gibbs walked to Harry, who was caressing the boat. He put one hand on Harry's shoulder and said, 'What did you find?'

'Nothing, Jethro,' Harry said with a deep sigh. 'There's no trace of Albus, and even Hermione's Veritaserum didn't make Ginny confess where she's sent him.'

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Harry's neck and hugged him. He could feel Harry shivering as he was fighting his tears off.

Victoire babbled, which got through Harry's coat of armour, and he sobbed. Gibbs held him tighter, and he tried to cheer him up by whispering nonsense in his ear.

After just a few seconds, Harry got a grip on his feelings.

Harry's eyes were still shining when Gibbs ruffled his hair.

'There's no need to cause more damage to my hair,' Harry joked.

'You should try a military cut,' Gibbs said. 'I bet the Marine look would suit you.'

Harry chuckled and said, 'Sorry, but there's nothing to do. Even if I were to shave my head, my hair would grow again instantly. The joys of involuntary magic.'

'Really?' Gibbs inquired.

Harry nodded.

Gibbs gave him a half-grin that made Harry smile.

In the next two seconds, the mood changed between them, and Harry dried his tears as he said, 'Shoot, Jethro.'

'What makes Albus so special that she did something different to him?' Gibbs inquired.

Harry almost whimpered.

'Harry?' Gibbs said softly.

'Our children look a lot more like me, but Albus is green-eyed… And he's closer to me,' Harry explained.

'Don't worry, Harry. We'll find him,' Gibbs said.

'Jethro… Ginny should have told us everything under Veritaserum,' Harry declared.

Gibbs looked at his new friend and said, 'It's a… potion that urges someone to tell the truth. It's the equivalent of a few of our drugs.'

Harry nodded and said, 'Except that Severus invented that potion, and it's supposed to work.'

'Severus… Snape, right? The man who protected you,' Gibbs said.

Harry nodded.

'Nothing's infallible, Harry. Perhaps your ex is immune to the serum, or she's taken something to help her resist to the magic. Besides, you said you couldn't read her mind,' Gibbs said.

Harry nodded slowly. 'It's true that it's not exactly normal that I saw nothing about Albus in her mind. Perhaps she had someone Memory-charm her,' he agreed.

'Don't forget that she's got an accomplice, and I don't mean the Malfoy kid,' Gibbs pointed out.

Harry was forced to chuckle. 'He's a month older than I,' he declared.

'You're a fellow agent, and you're _not_ a brat,' Gibbs said quietly.

Harry gave him a small smile.

'I'll have to go see an Unspeakable to cast a few spells on Ginny. If she's been Memory-charmed, undoing that kind of magic is going to be tricky,' Harry explained.

'Do what you can, Harry, but if you're not home after lunch, I'll keep an eye on Remus and Victoire as they take a nap, and I'll send Fornell to London with Sarah. If you can't get the truth with magic, Sarah will help,' Gibbs explained.

'Don't. I can't let her do that,' Harry protested.

'But I'd do it. For Albus,' Sarah said from the landing.

'I don't want you to darken your soul because of Ginny,' Harry countered her.

'I _want_ to help,' Sarah said stubbornly, showing a definite link with her brand new father.

'You will,' Gibbs said. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Gibbs went on, 'If you're not back with Albus, or at least a serious lead to find him, I'll send Tobias to London with Sarah, _and_ she'll get the truth from your ex.'

Harry looked at his husband and his step-daughter and caved.

'Where's Remus?' Harry asked.

Sarah laughed heartily and said, 'Glued to Abby. He's trying to talk to his future new uncle inside her.'

'Oh, my!' Harry said, forced to chuckle in spite of the fact that one of his children was still missing and was Merlin knows where.

'She doesn't mind one bit,' Sarah said.

Harry smiled and said, 'All right. Keep an eye on him, take care, and I'll be back as soon as possible.'

Harry Disapparated to London again.

'When do you think I can ask Fornell to take me there?' Sarah inquired.

Gibbs joined her upstairs and said, 'After lunch; that's what I told Harry. However, we can ask Tobias and Carys if they're in the mood to help with magic to make lunch.'

Sarah grinned. 'It'll go faster with magic,' she agreed. 'And then, we can leave sooner.'

The entire pack worked together. Those with magic were in the kitchen, the others were setting the table.

Harry didn't come back for lunch.

Gibbs settled on his old sofa with Victoire in his arms, and Remus snuggled against him.

Sarah looked pointedly at Fornell, and he signalled her to follow him to the basement, where they Disapparated to London.

Carys went home with Victoria, because the old lady wanted to change a few things in her house to accommodate her brand new family – and it wouldn't take long with the help of a gifted witch.

Abby and Ducky went to the garden to talk again about their future.

Sean, Don and Tim were left in the deserted kitchen.

'Say, Bro… if you were a demented witch, where would you hide your kid to anger your ex?' Don asked Sean.

'How would I know?' Sean protested.

'You grew up in that community. You might understand how she thinks,' Don said.

Sean shook his head and said, 'Sorry… I really don't know.'

'What if…' Tim began to say.

'What, Tim?' Don asked eagerly.

'She's a witch, and all the magic she's been using didn't allow Harry to find his second son. What if she did something _not_ magical? We started investigating into non-magical ways, and then we stopped because there was a lead on the illegal, magical adoptions,' Tim said.

'But Albus doesn't seem to be in that system,' Don agreed.

'I might try something new, with new filters,' Tim declared.

'Better than wait doing nothing, Uncle Tim,' Don said.

Tim smiled at his colleague; being adopted had drastically changed Don.

'Can I help?' Sean inquired.

'Yes, you two, make a list of search words to help locate the kid. I'll work on a new programme,' Tim said.

The three men worked together.

.

.

Fornell Apparated with Sarah to Diagon Alley and led her to the Ministry of Magic.

'What's your plan?' Sarah asked Fornell.

'It's quite simple. I'm planning to ask where your step-father is,' Fornell answered.

Sarah chuckled warmly and looked at Fornell with a small smile gracing her lips.

'What's on your mind, Miss Gibbs?' he inquired with a grin.

'Harry's younger than I, but you're not shocked that he's my step-father – and Dad's _husband_. That's nice,' Sarah declared.

Fornell laughed softly and said, 'Now that you know about magic, Sarah, I can tell you that Gibbs being married to a wizard isn't the strangest thing I've ever seen in my life. Can you see auras?'

She shook her head. 'I don't have magic,' she said.

'Sometimes, Muggles can see them,' Fornell explained.

'And so?' she asked.

'Gibbs and Harry are on the same wavelengths. They have the same definition of honour; they're both stubborn, and they're wired the same way. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if their alliance developed and grew, even after Victoire has left their home, in about seventeen years,' Fornell explained.

'Do you think that…?' she began to say. She took a deep breath and asked, 'Do you think they could develop _feelings_ for each other?'

'Who knows?' Fornell said philosophically. 'Would you be shocked?' he asked.

'Honestly? No… I even think that I'd be happy for them. Gib… _Dad's_ been too sad for too long, and I don't want to imagine what Harry went through when his ex sold the kids. I'd be glad for them if they found some happiness together,' she said.

'Besides, you have another fish to fry,' he teased her.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'_Junior_,' Fornell said.

Sarah growled and blushed.

'We're at the Ministry,' Fornell announced.

'Nice building,' Sarah said.

Fornell smiled; they walked together into the Ministry.

Fornell was walking towards the information desk when someone barked, 'How dare you, an alien, bring a Muggle here through the Wizarding entrance?'

Fornell swirled, wand in hand, towards the woman who'd spoken – Dolores Umbridge.

He glared at her and said, 'I'm working on the Potter case in the USA.'

'Does the Muggle have information?' Umbridge asked Fornell, as she ignored Sarah entirely.

Sarah decided to wait and see what Fornell would do.

'This lady is a relative of Henry Mallard. I'm her guide; if you'll excuse us, I'm sure the Minister for Magic will be happy to see Miss Gibbs,' Fornell said.

He bowed and walked on, with Sarah in tow.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had modified the wards in the Ministry, in order to know when Harry's new friends were on the grounds. As soon as the two alien visitors set foot inside the building, Kingsley, who was spending most of his time at the Ministry since Ginny had used the old law against Harry, sent Harry's assistant to welcome them.

'Minister Shacklebolt asked me to take you to his office,' Rajeev said.

'Thank you,' Fornell said.

'Where's Harry?' Sarah inquired.

'With our Minister,' Rajeev said with a sigh. 'I'm sorry, but they've been unable to find a way to make Weasley talk and tell where she's sent Albus.'

'Five minutes with me, and she'll spill the beans,' Sarah declared.

Rajeev looked unsure, but Fornell's grin gave him some hope that the Muggle lady might succeed where they'd all failed.

When they arrived at Kingsley's office, the Minister was outside, talking with Harry, who looked pale and distressed.

'Harry?' Sarah said as she went to hug him.

'Ginny didn't say a word,' he whispered.

'Let me,' she said. 'She's going to tell me where Albus is,' she promised.

'Miss Gibbs, considering the extraordinary situation, I'll allow you to do whatever you can to retrieve the information we need,' Kingsley declared.

'You cannot do that!' Umbridge spat as she entered the anteroom behind Fornell and Sarah.

Sarah swirled towards the witch, and Umbridge saw murder in Sarah's eyes; she retreated without uttering another stupid thing.

Sarah was smirking when she turned back to Kingsley.

'Impressive, Miss Gibbs,' the Minister said, clearly in awe.

'Are there breakable items that you'd like to save in your office, Sir?' Sarah inquired.

Kingsley blinked and mumbled, 'No… nothing that can't be repaired with a charm or spell.'

Sarah nodded and walked into the room.

'What now?' Rajeev asked.

'We wait,' Fornell declared.

Harry had begun pacing when Sarah opened the door again after a few minutes. Her grin was feral.

'Harry, take me home; I know where Albus is, and you're going to need Dad,' she said.

Harry was stunned for a few seconds; those were long enough to allow Sarah to tell the three other men that Ginny needed medical attention. In fact, Sarah had caused the most damage _after_ Ginny had spilled the beans – because she could do so, because Ginny had hurt Harry, and because the ex-Mrs Potter had sold her children as if they meant _nothing_.

Harry took Sarah in his arms and went home to Washington.

Rajeev wanted to call a Healer, but Kingsley and Fornell used spells they'd learnt on battlefields to mend Ginevra. They saw no reason to be too nice to her.

.

.

As soon as they Apparated into the basement, Sarah dragged Harry upstairs after her. As they were reaching Gibbs, Tim rushed out of the kitchen shouting, 'We've found a lead!'

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	22. Chapter 22

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

Fasten your seat-belt… *distributes bags of pop corn*

.

'Ginevra had an American Muggle abandon Albus as if he were his, but she had her pawn leave Albus in such a way that no one would have ever been able to adopt him. I know the man's name,' Sarah said.

'And we've found a child whose description in his file fits _exactly_,' Tim added.

'Allegedly Stevan Mair's son?' Sarah asked.

'Let me check,' Tim said as he rushed back to the kitchen. Five seconds later, he shouted, 'That's it!'

Gibbs kissed Remus's brow and stood up. He looked at his brand new brother-in-law, as Don entered the room, and said, 'You'll take care of your nephew, while Sarah stays with her baby sister.'

'Harry, what do you want us to do exactly?' Don asked.

'Would you let me cast a spell on you?' Harry asked his brother and step-daughter.

'Of course,' they answered in synch.

'I'm not a fan of guns, but if you had to, I know that you'd do whatever needs to be done to make sure that our family is safe,' Harry said. 'If Ginny's accomplice tries anything against us while I'm away with Jethro, all you'll have to do is say "Protego" aloud. Is that all right?'

'Of course,' Don and Sarah answered in synch, again.

'Aren't they cute?' Fornell said with a chuckle.

Gibbs snorted.

'I'll stay around, too,' Fornell added.

Gibbs looked at Harry and said, 'You can do _whatever_ you want in order to make sure that the house is safe.'

Harry beamed at Gibbs and took his wand to cast a spell.

'Quite impressive,' Fornell whispered, clearly in awe.

The Muggles didn't feel a thing, but Emily rushed into the room.

'What was that?' Emily inquired.

The young seer could feel the magic, but not identify it yet.

'Wards. Auror Mallard created wards from scratch,' Fornell explained.

'I became quite good with wards,' Harry declared.

'Now, go rescue Albus,' Tim said.

'Here's a map of the place. This is where you've got to go,' Sean said as he brought Tim's laptop into the room.

With just one look at the map, Harry memorized the location. Gibbs wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and got ready to be Apparated to wherever Albus was being kept.

Harry turned towards Tim, but the young NCIS agent was the first to speak, 'I'll call Hermione, and she'll tell the others.'

Harry nodded. He looked at his children; Victoire was sucking her right thumb as Sarah rocked her gently, and Remus was almost drooling on Don's shirt as he fought not to fall asleep again. Gibbs's gentle squeeze on his waist told him that he could trust his new family to take good care of the wee ones.

Harry Disapparated to a very small town in Alaska. He'd focussed on his son's magical signature and arrived next to a small building.

Harry and Gibbs looked at it, and both shivered.

'I feel something strange,' Gibbs declared.

'I think our link allows you to feel Dark magic,' Harry explained.

'I thought it was a norm… a _Muggle_ orphanage,' Gibbs said.

'It is, but I think it might have been built on a Dark site by accident,' Harry said.

'Or not,' Gibbs said as they walked to the front of the building, towards the main door.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.

'Would it be possible for a Muggle to feel the Dark magic? You said I feel it, thanks to our link, but what if the children can feel it, too?' Gibbs said.

Harry whimpered softly. He was ready to give his own life for his children, and he couldn't begin to imagine people – parents – sending innocent children to a place where feelings of happiness were sucked away, as in the vicinity of the old Azkaban, when there were still Dementors around.

Now, Gibbs knew quite a lot of things about Harry, and he was surprised to see his new ally still so human, good, decent, and somewhat naive.

Harry took his wand and sent a signal to ask for help from local Aurors.

'More Aurors?' Gibbs inquired.

'They can work on the magic and make this place safe for the other children,' Harry explained.

Gibbs nodded.

Right in the lobby, they met a Muggle, who barked at them, 'Where do you think you're going?'

'We're going to see whoever is in charge of this place,' Gibbs spat.

'Now you can escort us, or you'll be in trouble,' Harry growled.

'You're not allowed in here, guys. Leave, or I'll call the police,' the Muggle said.

Harry was so angry that he didn't even use his wand to petrify the annoying and uncooperative Muggle. Harry made the man float in the air, and he locked him inside a cupboard.

As the door closed, Harry and Gibbs heard a tiny noise. It sounded like a baby mouse.

Both men walked towards the sound, and they found a child older than Remus, but not by much; he was five perhaps, but not much more.

'Hello,' Gibbs said gently.

The child blinked.

'You don't have to go anywhere with us right now, Sweetie. We'll go see the director, and then we'll take you to your nan,' Harry said.

The boy smiled, but he didn't really believe Harry, and he went to hide under the desk that was near the front door.

'Harry?' Gibbs said.

'The director is a nasty woman; I'll have the whole place investigated. The boy, Ritchie, still has a grandmother in Alabama. The lady could take him in, but the boy's father came here on purpose to abandon his kid. Once we've got Albus, we'll need to check the files of all the kids stuck here,' Harry explained.

A local Auror had walked in just when Harry was telling Ritchie's story. 'There's nothing we can do for the dozen orphans here,' the Auror said.

'Wrong. It's your duty to make sure that Wizarding powers don't interfere with Muggles,' Harry said.

The other Auror snorted.

A witch cleared her throat; she was behind Gibbs and had Apparated silently.

Harry swirled around, recognized the lady and bowed.

The local Auror blushed as he recognized her too and wished that he were somewhere else.

'Mr Mallard has my blessing to operate here. You'll do as he says,' the witch said.

'But…' the local Auror began to say.

One single glare from the witch got the Auror retreating as he said, 'I'll go call a shaman to do something about the Dark site under the orphanage.'

'Jethro, allow me to introduce you to Chancellor Audi,' Harry said, once the other Auror was gone. 'Ma'am, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.'

Audi and Gibbs shook hands. Marina Audi looked to be about Carys's age; she wore dark-blue robes that brought out her sky-blue eyes. Her hair was snow white, short and wavy.

'I'm delighted to meet you, Agent Gibbs. Auror Fornell has an impressive file on you,' Audi said.

'Ma'am, I'm honoured, and I'm grateful that you're helping Harry,' Gibbs said.

'You're good men,' she said. 'I've summoned a few Unspeakables, who'll take care of the Squib who has disgraced our community by agreeing to take in children whose situation is as odd as Ritchie's. I've just had a conversation with her, and she's admitted that Albus has been surrounded by Protection spells ever since he was brought here. The boy is unharmed, but secluded in the cellar.'

'Closer to the Dark site,' Harry growled as he instinctively took Gibbs's hand and walked towards the stairs going down.

Gibbs looked at Audi, and she said, 'Don't worry, my men will clean up the entire place, and find families for all the kids. I'll Apparate Ritchie myself.'

'Really?' Gibbs asked.

'I promise, Agent Gibbs. I'll come see you with proof,' Audi said.

Gibbs didn't have time to answer anything because the American Chancellor was already crouching near the frightened child, and Harry was dragging Gibbs after him.

'Albus!' Harry yelled when they reached the cellar.

There was no answer… at least, none that Harry could hear.

'What was that?' Gibbs asked.

'What?' Harry inquired.

'I'm sure I heard someone,' Gibbs said.

'Albus?' Harry asked.

'It was a man's voice; it wasn't a child,' Gibbs said.

'I don't think a man would guard Albus, and _then_ call us. Besides, I didn't hear a thing,' Harry said.

Gibbs had to admit that Harry had a point.

'Let's call him together,' Harry said.

Gibbs nodded, and they shouted Albus's name.

'_Down the hall, you foolish Potter_!' a man's voice growled.

Gibbs followed the indications, opened the door, and in a cell-like room, Albus was curled on the floor, on a small blanket.

'Daddy!' the boy shouted as Harry nearly plunged towards him.

Harry and Albus were holding each other for dear life.

'_So, that's the accidental replacement to the nightmarish witch_,' the man who'd guided Gibbs said, as he looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs could see through the man, who had to be a wizard if his robes were any indication.

'Who are you?' Gibbs asked the man.

'_My, my, the Muggle can see me_,' the spirit said.

'Of course, I can see you! I hear you, too,' Gibbs growled.

'Jethro?' Harry asked, lost. He looked at his son and said, 'This is your other daddy. His name's Jethro, and we'll be staying with him in this country, but we'll still go to our other homes in England.'

'I knew you'd come, Daddy,' Albus said.

'_Of course, your father's nearly as stubborn as I was_,' the spirit told the boy.

The boy looked straight at the spirit and beamed at him. 'You said that,' Albus said.

The spirit smiled warmly at the little boy.

'You can see him, too,' Gibbs told Albus.

'F'course, Daddoo,' Albus said.

The boy's attempt at saying "Dad too" was far from being perfect, but the name would stay – and no one would ever complain.

'See who?' Harry inquired.

'There's a ghost with us. Why can't you see it?' Gibbs asked Harry.

'If it were a ghost, I'd be able to see it, Jethro. I think your ring allows you to see it,' Harry explained.

Gibbs caressed the ring with the Resurrection Stone that Harry had made invisible.

'_I know most of what happened after Weasel turned her coat, but I'd like to know the details_,' the spirit said.

Before Gibbs could utter a single word, the spirit had floated through him, and he knew everything that Gibbs knew.

'_At least, you'll be able to protect them_,' the spirit told Gibbs.

Gibbs, who knew everything there was to know about the spirit now, was quite impressed.

'Harry, if you cast a spell to be linked to the ring you gave me, you'll see him,' Gibbs declared.

Harry blinked.

'_You might have to cuff him, the boy has always been slow on the uptake_,' the spirit told Gibbs.

'Do it, Daddy!' Albus encouraged his father.

Gibbs glared at the spirit, but he, too, encouraged Harry.

The instant Harry cast the spell, he could see the spirit.

'_Hello, Mr Potter_,' the spirit purred.

'Long time, no see, Headmaster Snape,' Harry said.

Harry was deeply moved.

'Since London, Sev stayed with me _always_,' Albus explained.

'Bless you,' Harry said.

'_I couldn't abandon him when I understood what _she_ had in store for him. Now, I'll leave you_,' Severus said.

Harry wanted to protest, but Severus tried to go to another plane before he'd become sentimental.

However, the spirit was in for a surprise.

'_I can't leave_!' Severus exclaimed.

'Sorry,' Albus mumbled, as he paled.

'You've linked yourself to Albus, and he reciprocated,' Gibbs told Severus. 'I saw it when you gathered information from me.'

'_Linked to Albus_…' Severus whispered.

'It seems to be a tradition,' Gibbs joked.

Harry chuckled.

First, Severus glared at the son of the love of his life, and then he joined in the chuckling.

'Let's go home,' Gibbs said.

They all nodded.

'Travel inside me, Headmaster,' Harry told the spirit.

There was absolutely no need for that, but it'd be the opportunity for both men to share things. The time it took Harry to Apparate them home was enough for them both to catch up.

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	23. Chapter 23

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

The four travellers arrived directly into Gibbs's dining-room.

'Albus!' Remus exclaimed.

Don, who was holding Remus, caressed his older nephew's hair.

'You see, your brother's all right,' Jackson said.

Remus looked up at his new grandfather and beamed at him. Then, he turned towards his adoptive father, who was holding Albus between Harry and himself, and he told his younger brother, 'I'm happy you're back.'

'Ta,' Albus said.

'You'll have to introduce us all,' Emily said.

Carys had Apparated back with Nana Mallard, and everybody – in the new family-pack – was ready and eager to be introduced to the little wizard.

Severus had left Harry's body – and mind – as soon as they'd arrived; Harry, Gibbs and Albus were still the only three who could see him.

'Was it bad where Mum sent you?' Remus asked his brother.

'No, thanks to Sev,' Albus answered.

'Who?' Abby inquired.

'A spirit,' Gibbs said.

'My own protector took to protecting Albus,' Harry explained.

'And Albus, Gibbs and you can _see_ him?' Sean said.

'Yes,' Harry answered.

'_Your new brother has excellent theoretical knowledge_,' Severus said.

'Why do you say that?' Gibbs asked the spirit.

'Eh?' Don said.

'_Not being able to see me is going to be strange for the rest of them… Provided that I stay here_,' Severus said.

'Would you mind answering?' Gibbs growled at the spirit. He turned to Don and said, 'Get used to my talking to a spirit you can't see.'

Severus smirked and said, '_You two can see me, thanks to the magic of the stone, but Albus shouldn't have been able to see me, to begin with. Sean Mallard _felt_ that Albus has a strange ability_.'

'Strange?' Harry nearly squeaked.

'I love seeing you. You helped me lots,' Albus told Severus.

Severus smiled at the boy.

Gibbs turned to Emily and asked, 'What initially caused Albus to be able to see a spirit?'

'You can't do that, Gibbs,' Fornell said.

'It's okay, Dad. I told him he could ask me whatever he wants. I know he's okay,' Emily said.

Fornell blinked and shrugged.

Emily looked at Gibbs and said, 'Severus feels linked to Albus because he's one of Harry's kids, and he's got Lily Evans's eyes, and Harry _wished_ that Severus could be Albus's godfather after his birth.'

'_What_?' Severus said, deeply surprised.

Emily looked straight at the place where Severus was – and that even though she couldn't see him. 'As long as you harbour love for Harry's mother, you'll be able to stick around and protect them all,' she added.

'Cool!' Albus said.

Severus blushed and was about to protest, but Gibbs and Harry said, 'There's nothing wrong with that.'

Severus tried to glare, but it was very difficult with little Albus – the child with Lily's eyes – beaming at him.

'You know, I really wish you could be Albus's godfather,' Harry told the spirit.

'Isn't there a way?' Victoria inquired.

'I can add something into the Adoption spell, which I should be casting now, just to make sure that Albus is going to stay with us for good,' Fornell said.

'Do that,' Gibbs declared.

'_You could ask me, Gibbs_!' Severus growled.

Gibbs and Snape started a glaring contest.

'Oh, brilliant!' Harry snorted. 'Do I have to remind you _both_ that you're supposed to behave like adults?'

Gibbs and Severus looked unfazed and kept glaring.

Harry sighed and asked, 'Headmaster, will you allow Auror Fornell to make you my second son's godfather?'

'Puhleez,' Albus pleaded.

Severus caved.

'What name shall I give the boy?' Fornell inquired.

Gibbs smiled at Harry to encourage him to choose a name he liked – not necessarily a family name.

'Edward,' Harry answered.

'No!' Albus said firmly.

'You need a new name for the spell to fully restore your family link, sweetie,' Sean explained to his younger nephew.

'Uncle Tobias's fine with his spell. He helped me like my new name,' Remus declared.

Albus shrugged and said, 'Not the name Daddy said!'

Emily, who knew what was about to happen, did her best to not laugh out loud.

The adults didn't listen to Albus, but when Fornell said the boy's new name in the spell, he was hit by a wave of wishful magic, and instead of Edward, he named the boy _Severus_.

'I'm terribly sorry, Harry, I can cast it again with Carys and change your son's name to what you wanted,' Fornell said.

'Certainly not!' Severus growled. 'My godson wants to bear my name, so be it!'

'Oh… Hello, Headmaster Snape,' Abby said.

'You… You can see me?' Severus Snape squeaked.

'Yea, even the _Muggles_ in the room can see you now, son,' Jackson answered.

The former spirit looked at his hands and gasped, 'I'm a ghost!'

Much to everybody's surprise, Gibbs started laughing heartily.

'Quiet, Gibbs!' Severus growled.

Gibbs stopped laughing, and said, 'You're going to pretend that you don't like being a ghost who can stay with our family, but you're really happy.'

Severus glared.

'Well, I'm happy,' the new Severus Mallard said.

'And it's cool! We've got our own ghost!' Remus added.

'Headmaster Snape is your brother's godfather now,' Harry told his elder son.

'You can use my name now, Harry. Your Auror made us family,' Severus said.

Harry beamed at his late mentor.

'I'm not his Auror,' Fornell growled.

Severus swirled towards the American Auror and said, 'He's the Head of the Auror Department in the UK, and he was allowed to operate here. Technically, he's your superior.'

Fornell blinked several times, but answered nothing.

'We'll have to find a way to differentiate our two Severus,' Ducky pointed out.

'Easy,' Victoria Mallard said. 'They'll be Severus and Wee Sev,' she declared.

Severus – the ghost – spluttered, but he didn't try to argue with Mrs Mallard.

'Like it!' Wee Sev declared, definitely undermining whatever Severus could have tried to say.

Harry drove the nail in by saying, 'Severus is a _very_ good name.'

Since the spirit turned ghost had travelled inside Harry and had shared the memories of the past years with the young man, Severus knew that the young father's first choice for his second son's name had been "Severus". It was Ginevra who had refused to name the boy "Severus Albus".

As years went by, Harry forgave the series of dire mistakes made by Albus Dumbledore. As well, he'd come to respect and appreciate what Headmaster Snape had done to protect him over the years.

Now that he'd got to read Harry's feelings, Severus understood how the boy had grown up wrapped in lies, and what he'd seen and misunderstood as he grew up. Now, Severus understood that, if things had been very different, Harry could have been an ally – and an obedient and dedicated student.

It was pointless to regret the past, but both men felt that they'd work to make the most of the future.

'And the additional link with a godfather guarantees that the kid's original second name will work as well as a brand new name would have,' Emily declared.

They all smiled at that.

'Before I forget, Hermione said that she'd Apparate tomorrow,' Tim said.

'Oh! And she added that Rajeev would like to know how long you're planning to stay here,' Don added.

'You'll need to rest in order to work on the blood ritual for the kids,' Gibbs told Harry.

'And I won't let you go back to work until Carys and I say that you are fit to go back to work. You might have fooled me, but Carys's spell allowed us to see just how overworked you really are,' Ducky told his son.

'Dad!' Harry protested.

'Quiet, Harry! You need to be at your best to do your job correctly,' Abby growled.

'But…' Harry began to say.

Don wrapped an arm around Harry's neck and said, 'Piece of advice, Brother; don't anger Mum.'

'Even if she doesn't have magic, you'll be wise to listen to her,' Sean added.

Harry was about to open his mouth to argue that people needed him back in the UK, but Severus floated next to Harry and said, 'Listen to your family, Harry. Take a few days off.'

'I'll stay with you if you want,' Gibbs offered.

Harry knew that Gibbs seldom took holidays, and he appreciated the value of such an offer.

'Oh, yes, Daddoo, stay with us!' Wee Sev exclaimed.

The gentle child made them all melt, and Gibbs beamed at him.

Carys cast a discreet spell in order to assess how exhausted her new nephew really was, now that the stress of having lost his children was over.

'Henry, my sweet, if you want to link to your husband as you cast the spell for the ritual to fully claim all the children, I advise you to rest for three days, and listen to Gibbs, as he'll help you recover from the past weeks,' Carys said.

'Three days?' Harry murmured.

'With wards like yours, there's nothing to fear,' Fornell said. 'Besides, you could always ask for Auror protection.'

'I don't want to bother Aurors, who have scheduled duties. Jethro and I can protect our children,' Harry protested.

'You're too good a man.'

They all swirled towards the woman who'd just spoken.

'Chancellor Audi!' Harry exclaimed.

'Auror Mallard, you're a very good wizard, but until your ex-wife's true associate has been stopped, you should ask for maximum protection,' Audi said.

'Ma'am all my family can help,' Harry protested.

'Of course, but I'll leave two Unspeakables around,' Audi said, as she snapped her fingers to send the order through a spell.

'Thank you, Ma'am,' Carys said.

Harry and Gibbs introduced their relatives and friends. Audi was particularly impressed with Emily, because she'd just become a true seer.

'Did you Apparate Ritchie to Alabama?' Gibbs inquired.

'Yes, and since his grandmother is a Squib, I didn't frighten her when I took a Wizarding snapshot… Here,' Audi said as she handed Harry and Gibbs a photograph.

The Wizarding picture showed a small garden where a grinning Ritchie was in his nan's arms.

'I had a non-Wizarding lawyer make sure that the boy would be safe now,' Audi added. Harry opened his mouth to ask something, but the Chancellor read him like an open book, and she said, 'Don't worry, all the children have been sent to relatives or families ready to adopt them for good. The local shaman is working on the orphanage, and the building will be safe in a day or two.'

'Thank you, Ma'am,' Harry said.

Audi smiled at him kindly. They all liked the Chancellor; the Muggles found her a true lady, and the Wizarding people found her pleasant for a political leader.

Fornell was particularly impressed, and Abby noticed it.

'Are you okay, Tobias?' Abby asked.

Fornell nodded, but didn't say a single word.

Emily laughed heartily.

'Emily?' Jackson said gently.

'It's just that I saw a glimpse of Dad's future,' Emily said with a merry chuckle.

'Was it about work?' Gibbs asked.

'Not only,' Emily said as she looked at Audi.

'Tell us, Em!' Remus asked.

'Not sure it's such a good idea,' Emily answered.

'It's not bad, is it?' Fornell asked.

'Weird, but not bad. Not bad at all,' Emily said.

'Then, tell us,' Audi encouraged her. 'I must say I don't get to listen to the predictions of a true seer that often,' she added.

'That's going to change,' Emily predicted.

'Why?' Audi wondered.

'Do you really want to know?' Emily insisted.

Audi nodded fervently.

'Okay… _Mum_,' Emily said.

Audi and Fornell traded looks and blushed like teenagers on a very first date.

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	24. Chapter 24

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

Emily looked at her dad and the Chancellor and said, 'Don't worry, you've got a lot of time to get used to the idea.'

Then, the young seer went back to her game on Tim's laptop, in the kitchen.

'I seem to remember that for kids this young, six months is an _eternity_,' Severus stated slyly.

Fornell and Audi's respective blushes came back with a vengeance.

'Don't be silly, Tobias!' Abby exclaimed. 'And that goes for you, too, Chancellor. Now that you know where you're heading, use your time wisely and get to know each other before you move in together.'

'Marina…' Audi said. 'My name's Marina.'

Abby beamed at her and said, 'All right, Marina.' She turned towards Ducky and said, 'You know what? I love that name.'

'But you're expecting a boy!' Ducky exclaimed.

'This time, yes, but Em said that our second would be a baby girl. We can start a list of names for both,' she declared.

Ducky blinked, but said, 'As you wish, my dear.'

'Can we help?' Don asked.

'Of course! You can all help,' Ducky said.

They all gathered in the dining-room and immediately started making lists.

'Come, Harry; my godson needs to see his new room and to rest a bit,' Severus whispered softly.

Harry looked at the ghost and nodded.

Victoire was now in Sean's arms, and she was fast asleep. Gibbs signalled him that they were going upstairs; Uncle Sean nodded in a way that told Gibbs that _no one_ would be able to take her from him. Then, Gibbs held out his arms to Remus, and the boy jumped – or levitated – to his stepfather's arms.

The couple, their sons and their ghost, went upstairs, leaving their beloved beehive in the dining-room.

'Severus,' Harry said, 'you'll be stuck here, unless one of us becomes one with you and takes you out of the house. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be!' Severus protested. 'I don't know what your Severus did when he redirected Fornell's spell, but I _feel_ that I'm free to go wherever he can go, which means I have no limits. I'm a kind of ghost, but that wasn't the initial plan; I'm something different,' he explained.

'Cool!' Remus said.

Severus was forced to smile.

'I have something to ask you, once the boys are in their rooms, taking a nap,' Gibbs told Severus, who nodded.

'But I don't want to sleep, Daddoo!' Remus protested.

Gibbs blinked once, but he didn't mind the nickname. Harry looked at him and mouthed "sorry", which made Gibbs snort.

'Daddoo?' Wee Sev said, puzzled.

'It's all right, Sev, it's just that Daddy thinks I'm going to believe what he said,' Gibbs said gently. Then, he looked at the child in his arms and said, 'You need to recover. Sleep is your best ally.'

Remus pouted, but nodded. Gibbs kissed his brow.

Remus might be pretending that he wasn't tired, but Gibbs could feel that he was tense and jumpy.

They took Remus to his room first, and Severus said, 'I'd like to try something. May I?'

Harry nodded instantly.

Severus placed his hand over Remus's brow and whispered a spell; the boy fell asleep instantly.

'Whoa!' Harry said.

Gibbs understood that what Severus had done was quite extraordinary. Wee Sev was eager to get the same treatment from his own amazing godfather, which simplified the situation.

Severus repeated the operation in his godson's room.

Then, Severus turned to Gibbs and said, 'I think I know your question, but I'm afraid I don't know the answer.'

'It's true that I'd like to know what you are _exactly_, but something else was on my mind,' Gibbs said.

'Harry, I'm not a specialist in History of Magic, but I'm sure your friend Hermione might help here,' Severus said.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'If you want to talk to Jethro in private, there's no need to send me on a wild goose chase.'

'I really don't know what I am,' Severus protested.

Harry pretended to sigh, but his eyes were twinkling à la Dumbledore when he said, 'All right, I'll go see Hermione, but remember that you can't complain if she becomes too emotional when she sees you.'

With those words, he Disapparated.

Severus chuckled and said fondly, 'Brat.'

'You love him,' Gibbs stated.

Severus swirled to face him. He just knew that the Muggle wasn't a Legilimens, but there was no point lying to him.

'Yes,' Severus admitted. 'I no longer see James in him. He might look like his father, but he's Lily's child through and through.'

'And?' Gibbs prompted him.

'If he'd been less like his mother, he might have seen what Ginevra was planning to do,' he answered.

Gibbs nodded.

Severus looked at him and tried to use Legilimency on Gibbs. Much to his surprise, it worked, and what he saw in Gibbs's mind made him gasp.

'What?' Gibbs growled.

'I see what's bothering you,' Severus said.

'Really?' he asked.

'Yes, I do. I was killed long before Harry married his shrew of a wife, and since I didn't turn into a real ghost right then and there, you're wondering why I stayed around long enough for Mrs Potter to become pregnant with their first child,' Severus declared.

'Something like that,' Gibbs admitted.

Severus sighed sadly and said, 'I was on a plane where I could observe Harry, and I was with other spirits. After Harry's engagement, James decided that his son would be all right, and he went on his journey, and Lily...'

'She followed him,' Gibbs whispered.

Severus didn't trust his voice; he nodded.

'I'm sorry,' Gibbs said.

Severus bowed once and added, 'I stayed around. I didn't want to come back at the same time they would.' He paused and said, 'By then, Remus was about to be born, and I could see a hint of darkness in Ginevra's heart. When my godson was born a year later, Harry bound me to the child by accident, and I wanted to protect them from her.'

'I understand,' Gibbs said.

'I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself,' Severus said.

'Of course… as long as you stay away from my thoughts,' Gibbs bargained.

Severus's smile was feral. 'Agreed,' he said.

Gibbs _knew_ that they'd get along splendidly.

There was one thing that Gibbs was eager to know. 'What do you think about Harry giving me the Resurrection Stone?' he asked.

'Giving a Muggle one of the most powerful and precious artefacts in the Wizarding world would have been awkward if he hadn't felt that you would be a faithful ally. Now, if you want to know what I think about your being married, I'm convinced that it's the best thing for you after what happened to both of you,' Severus answered.

Gibbs didn't say a word.

'You can _divorce_, if you so desire. It's very easy; I can tell you how, and you don't even need to ask Harry,' Severus declared quietly.

Severus wanted to get a reaction from Gibbs, and the ex-Marine growled, 'No!'

Severus smirked and said, 'No divorce?'

Gibbs took a very deep breath and said, 'No… Harry gave me Sarah and…'

'And?' Severus said to encourage Gibbs to speak before the next millennium.

'I don't know if it's some magic, but I love Remus, Severus and Victoire,' Gibbs admitted.

Severus smiled sadly and said, 'It _is_ magic… The one kind of magic that Wizarding people and Muggles alike can do.'

'Love,' Gibbs murmured.

'Love at first sight,' Severus added, looking away.

'You're still in love with Harry's mother,' Gibbs stated.

'I'll always love her, but I _know_ that I've lost her. You've lost your first wife and your daughter; Harry has been betrayed, and she almost managed to kill him by breaking his heart, but life goes on, Gibbs. It goes on _differently_, with battle scars on our bodies and souls,' Severus said.

Gibbs nodded.

'While I was travelling inside Harry, I saw what Emily told you,' Severus went on.

'I can see us raising the kids, but he'll never be my _husband_,' Gibbs said.

'Why not?' Severus inquired clinically.

'I've never had the slightest interest for other men,' Gibbs explained.

'Perhaps you'll rediscover love in the arms of your husband, or some event will bring you physically together, but if a true seer saw it, it will happen,' Severus said.

Gibbs shrugged. He didn't really believe that prediction; after all, Emily was very young, and she might have misinterpreted something that she saw. He couldn't begin to imagine how easy it'd be to fall – not for any man, but for Harry – for his husband; he wouldn't have to wait long for it.

Severus smiled; he was already planning ways to tease the happy couple – once they'd become a real couple. He'd have to find a way to give them books on the topic, because he was ready to bet his last Knut with a Goblin that both were entirely at sea.

Certainly one of the new members of the extended family would help; the Mediwitch sounded like a good option, but if Gibbs took to teasing him, Severus would ask Fornell instead. Severus was convinced that the American Auror would be delighted to help Gibbs – and his husband.

Gibbs was saved from other potentially embarrassing topics by Harry's Apparition in the corridor.

'Merlin! Where is she?' Harry exclaimed.

Gibbs and Severus went to see him.

'What's wrong?' Gibbs asked.

'I told Hermione to follow me, but she's obviously not here,' Harry said.

'Because of your wards, perhaps,' Gibbs suggested.

If anyone had told him a week ago that he'd be talking about magic so easily, Gibbs would have called the nearest mental institution to take care of whoever said that.

'I was planning to let her through them, but maybe she arrived in the basement, since I put a spell on it in order to guide our Wizarding friends there,' Harry said.

He took a step to go shout at his siblings to check if she was down there, but Severus stopped him. 'Don't be silly! The Unspeakables are making sure it's all right to let her through. She'll be here in a moment,' he said.

Harry blinked repeatedly and said, 'I'm way more tired than I thought.'

'Don't worry; Carys will make sure that you recover from everything,' Gibbs said. 'And I'll make sure that you do _everything_ she says,' Gibbs informed his husband.

Harry was positively beaming at Gibbs when Hermione finally Apparated. She'd already forgotten her encounter with Harry's two discreet protectors.

She squealed when she saw Severus – up to that moment, she truly believed that Harry was pulling her leg and that he wanted to make her come to Washington for some odd reason.

The next instant, she realized that the late Headmaster Severus Snape was some kind of spirit or ghost or something, and she was _deeply_ moved.

She knew that she couldn't hug him, but she tried nonetheless. She went right through him, and that was just long enough for Severus to see her thoughts.

Her smile was still watery when he clearly pretended to growl, 'Would you care to explain the Polyjuice potion, Granger?'

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	25. Chapter 25

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

'What?' she gasped.

'The Polyjuice potion, Granger. You were young, but you should remember the time you brewed a potion that you weren't even supposed to know,' Severus said.

She gaped and blinked. 'Well…' she finally mumbled.

Severus chuckled warmly and asked, 'All right. Feeling better now?'

She sniffed loudly, dried her tears and nodded.

'Good girl,' Severus said.

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and said, 'I told you he was here. Now, it'd be nice if you could tell us _what_ he is.'

She sniffed loudly and focussed on Severus, who smiled at her.

'So, you stayed around after your murder,' she said.

Severus nodded, and thus she started to ask him a lot of very precise questions. When she was done, she took to pacing, but after two minutes, Severus's patience thinned dangerously.

'Granger?' Severus said.

She swirled towards him and said, 'I'm not a specialist, but I've never heard of a spirit like you. There are your own feelings to take into account, Harry's wish and Wee Sev's magic, too. I think your best call would be to have Gibbs ask Emily.'

Gibbs nodded. He turned to Harry and asked, 'Could you use magic? I'd like to call Emily up, but I don't want to wake up our kids.'

Harry smiled and said, 'You can yell if you want, Jethro. I put a permanent spell on the walls of their rooms; we can hear them, but they can't hear us.'

Gibbs smiled, but his smile didn't last for long. Severus grinned and said, 'That's going to be useful in a few weeks when you start playing "catch the snitch" together.'

Gibbs didn't know the reference to Quidditch, but he got a fair picture of what Severus meant. It didn't help that Harry blushed and that Hermione giggled.

Gibbs glared at Severus and went to the landing. He leant over and yelled, 'Em! Come up here, Sweetie!'

The little girl rushed to her uncle Jethro.

'We need your help, Emily,' Harry said.

The little girl tilted her head.

'Do you know what Severus is?' Gibbs asked her.

Emily tilted her head the other way and looked at Severus. Then, she said, 'Oh.'

'Em?' Gibbs said.

She smiled at Gibbs and said, 'I can't tell you yet.' She turned to Hermione and asked, 'Do you know what my status is, legally?'

'How so?' Hermione inquired.

'There's something I need to tell your Minister for Magic. Can I do that, or do I need to go through Dad or even Marina?' the little seer explained.

Hermione smiled at Emily, who was just discovering her gift. She answered, 'You can order me to go see my boss, or you can ask your father to escort you to the Ministry. Your special status grants you an immediate answer, either way, from Minister Shacklebolt.'

'You'll get used to finding all the answers you need in the Akashic Records; you're connected to them,' Severus explained gently.

Emily nodded and said, 'Thanks! It's all so big. There are so many things. I'll have to grow up a bit before everything's all clear.'

They all smiled at her.

'What do you want to do?' Gibbs asked her.

Emily giggled and said, 'I know the Minister would Apparate here if I asked him, but I'd like to go to London.'

'Then go ask your dad. He'll understand,' Harry said.

Emily grinned and was gone in the blink of an eye.

'Cute witch, but we still don't know what I am,' Severus complained.

'You've always been extraordinary,' Hermione murmured.

'Granger,' Severus sighed. He took a deep spirit-breath and said, '_Hermione_… There's no need to feel bad about my death. I got what I deserved for joining the Dark Lord.'

'No!' Harry growled.

'I agree!' Hermione declared vehemently, tears coming back to her eyes.

'You didn't deserve what happened to you in the Shrieking Shack! I wish I could have helped you the way you helped me,' Harry said.

'Harry… it was Fate. I was to die then and there, and… you were just seventeen, for Merlin's sake. It was my duty to protect you all those years; I'd have turned into a bitter ghost if you'd endangered yourself to help me that crucial night,' Severus said.

Harry was nodding; he was too moved to say anything.

'Er… am I the only one who's got the feeling that Em wants to see Kingsley about something that's linked to Severus?' Gibbs interrupted them.

The three of them turned to Gibbs.

'Do you think?' Severus asked Gibbs.

The Muggle nodded.

'Now that I'm a godfather and that I'm visible, I know that I won't fade away or move on until my godson is an adult,' Severus said.

'You can say it, Severus. You'll stay here until my second son dies; you're bound together,' Harry said.

Severus nodded once.

'Is resurrection impossible?' Gibbs inquired.

'Oh, yes!' Hermione said.

'Thank Merlin!' Severus added.

'Even Necromancy doesn't work. Death is final, but final _here_; Dumbledore somehow used to say that it was the beginning of the journey,' Harry said.

Severus noticed Gibbs's puzzled look and added, 'And there are _many_ paths to follow after life here.'

'Well, perhaps the kid will find you a job at the Ministry since you can cast spells and don't need help to go from one place to another,' Gibbs teased his odd guest.

Severus glared at him, which amused Gibbs.

'It's unlikely. I'm a Potions master, not a Charm caster,' Severus said.

'What if…' Hermione began to say.

She stopped and the three men waited a few seconds for her to go on.

'Those two might be mind readers,' Gibbs said pointing his thumbs at the two wizards, 'but I'm not.'

'What if Headmaster Snape can grasp things and can start brewing again if he concentrates and uses spells to help him?' Hermione said.

Severus was deeply surprised.

'You can always try,' Harry said.

'Why not?' Severus conceded. He floated towards Hermione and added, 'And I'll cast a nasty spell on you if you don't _stop_ using my former title.'

Hermione squeaked inelegantly.

'Hey! Speaking of your title, perhaps you're still Headmaster or something!' Harry exclaimed.

'Don't be silly! I'm dead, Potter,' he said.

Gibbs smacked the spirit; he aimed perfectly in order to touch only the hair on Severus's head and not have his hand go through it fully.

'Sure aim,' Hermione said.

'What was that for?' Severus growled.

Before Gibbs could open his mouth to answer, Harry said, 'I'm a _Mallard_, now.'

'Well, I'll keep forgetting if you don't stop behaving like the silly boy I met years and years ago,' Severus declared.

Harry grinned impudently and said, 'Well, the silly boy might have a point. Okay, you died, but now that you're back, there might be a legal twist or something that everybody forgot, that Hermione hasn't dusted off yet, and that Emily knows about.'

Severus gulped. 'Now, that would be my idea of hell. Being able to brew potions wouldn't be too bad, but being stuck in Hogwarts would be…' he didn't say more. He was obviously at a loss for word.

Gibbs decided that a bit of payback might be nice, and he said, 'Of course, it'd be pure _torture_ to teach your godson and his siblings.'

'Usually, Headmasters don't teach,' Hermione pointed out.

Gibbs smirked; he might have been wrong about that, but Severus was blinking. It was obvious that he hadn't taken _that_ into account, and Gibbs was gloating.

Harry saw what was going on and sighed. 'You two are worse than kids, really! Do I have to remind you that we're all family now?'

Severus and Gibbs traded looks and instantly teamed up together to tease Harry.

'We're behaving like normal relatives,' Severus said.

'I hear a bit of teasing is healthy, _Daddy_,' Gibbs added with a smirk.

Harry's bright green eyes sparkled when he retaliated by saying, 'Oh, be quiet, _Daddoo_.'

Hermione's cheerful laughter brought the three men together on the same side, and Severus said, 'Enough, Granger.'

She looked at them, unfazed, and smiled at them with love.

'Women!' Harry exclaimed, rolling his eyes theatrically for good measure.

'Tell me about it!' Gibbs and Severus said in perfect synch, as if on cue.

Hermione snorted and said, 'You don't want me to tell Abby and Sarah that you're teasing me, do you?'

The men traded looks and wisely decided to remain silent.

'Perhaps Emily can tell us more about the true nature of Hea…' she stopped.

'By Slytherin! Use my name! I know you _respect_ me; calling me Severus isn't going to make you turn into a fish,' Severus said.

'All right. So, perhaps she can tell us more about Severus's true nature once she's seen Kingsley,' Hermione suggested.

Severus shrugged and said, 'We'll see. I must say I'm in no hurry to find myself under the scrutiny of a bunch of idiots from the Ministry or other people from the Wizarding community.'

'I won't let them,' Harry declared.

'You might not have the choice,' Severus pointed out philosophically.

Harry growled.

'Easy, kitten,' Severus said gently, with a warm chuckle.

'Severus, if I'm not enough to keep you safe now that you're back in our lives, I don't have only Hermione and Ron to help me; I've got a whole _family_, and none of them would allow anyone to bother you,' Harry said.

'I forbid you, or anyone in your family, to endanger yourself because of me,' Severus growled, looking extremely serious.

'Do you _really_ think I'd let anything happen to you?' Sarah growled as she joined them.

Severus opened his mouth to retort something, but Sarah's dark look made him shut his mouth.

'Whoa! I'd give a few Galleons for the opportunity to go back in time and have Sarah in class with us,' Hermione said.

'I'm sorry I was so harsh back then, Hermione. It was a strange way to keep protecting you from people like Lucius,' Severus said.

'I know,' Hermione declared immediately. 'It's just that I think it would have been funny to have Sarah with us.'

At the same time, Gibbs was asking Sarah why she was upstairs, and she answered that no one downstairs agreed about what to give Victoire, because the little girl was now awake and hungry.

'So, I'm coming to ask you two,' Sarah told her father.

'Let's go; we can't have Vic hungry,' Gibbs said, and he followed Sarah downstairs.

Harry, Hermione and Severus were right behind them.

'You're giggling like a girl, Henry,' Severus declared.

'Yep!' Harry admitted.

'Would you care to share with us?' Hermione said.

'Oh, yea! We'll have to tell Lucius that Severus is my Severus's godfather, and I want to do that face to face,' Harry said, right before his laughter exploded.

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	26. Chapter 26

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

Telling Lucius Malfoy that the spirit, or the echo, of Severus Snape was visible and could do magic became secondary when they all reached the living-room.

Gibbs went to Sean and took Victoire from his brother-in-law's arms, and balancing the baby on his left hip, Gibbs went to the kitchen to prepare her next meal.

Severus stayed near Gibbs, and he helped by casting spells.

Hermione Disapparated again – after having promised to not tell Lucius that Severus was back.

The rest of the family tried to make plans for all the things they wanted to do. Their main goal was to help Gibbs and Harry with all their kids, but without invading their lives. They could stay in Gibbs's house because, thanks to Harry's magic, it was big enough to accommodate them all comfortably, but the Gibbs-Mallard family had to start settling into their own routine.

Victoria announced that she'd go back to her house with Carys, Ducky and Abby, and her two older grandsons the very next day. Don was a bit sad to leave Sarah's home, but they'd be working together, and they both knew that they needed time to adapt to everything that had recently happened to them. Now, they had all their lives ahead of them.

Fornell was also planning to head to his home. He wanted to spend time with his daughter, and according to said daughter, they both needed to get to know _Marina_. Auror Fornell and Chancellor Audi were still lost and as clumsy as teenagers before a first date, but they undeniably felt the chemistry, and they were ready to believe that they were meant to meet and get together.

Audi sent her secretary to London to warn Kingsley Shacklebolt that she'd Apparate with the Fornells, but not in the capacity of Chancellor, just as a mere visitor. Audi wouldn't stay with Tobias and Emily all day, but she'd visit Diagon Alley with them after Emily told Kingsley whatever she needed to tell him.

Tim went to the kitchen to see Gibbs to tell him that he'd go to his own place after work the next day.

Dada Jackson tried to say that he could go home if they needed some quiet, but Sarah growled that she wanted to get to know her brand new grandfather, and Jackson caved instantly. Of course, Sarah loved Jackson, but she knew that the two male Gibbs wanted to spend time together, but that they didn't know how to open up and be honest about it; she stepped in and helped.

Once Victoire was fed and burped, Gibbs wasn't really surprised to find that Harry was next to him. He handed Harry the baby, who was already falling asleep again, and he grabbed his phone to call Vance.

Gibbs could almost picture Vance looking for his lower jaw on the floor when he told the NCIS Director that he was taking the _entire_ week off, and that Sarah would stay with him for the week, too.

'Mallard and McGee will take care of the team,' Gibbs told Vance.

'Mallard? Which one? I've been getting weird news all weekend,' Vance pointed out. 'Well, even weirder than when I came to see you.'

'Junior,' Gibbs answered laconically.

'Gibbs…' Vance began to say.

'What do you want to know, Leon?' Gibbs asked, not too aggressively.

'Are you really _married_?' Vance inquired.

Gibbs chuckled, which was not a sound to which Vance was used. 'Yes,' he answered simply.

'To…' Vance had read the fax that arrived at his home-office, but he still couldn't believe it.

'To Ducky's youngest son, Harry. Will that be a problem for you?' Gibbs asked.

Vance snorted and said, 'Absolutely not, but… is it possible thanks to magic? I can see that the papers are stamped and valid and everything they usually are for any marriage, but it's not _supposed_ to be possible. Not yet, at least.'

'It is magic, Leon. It's possible for Harry, and therefore, he made it possible for us. It was a surprise, but we're a family now. Will you be okay with that?' Gibbs asked neutrally.

'I'm okay with your being married to another guy, because I don't give a fig that you're married to a _man_, and I'm really happy that you've got a loving family,' Vance said.

Gibbs heard something in his boss's voice and he said, 'And what?'

Vance chuckled warmly. 'My wife wants to invite your new family to a picnic, or a barbecue, or anything that you'd prefer for the kids. When I got the fax, I was quite surprised, and she came in and read it, too. She wants our two tribes to get together,' he explained.

Gibbs hummed and agreed.

'That was too easy. What's on your mind?' Vance asked.

'Your daughter and son might baby-sit our kids some day,' Gibbs said.

Vance chuckled and said, 'Not impossible, if my wife agrees.'

Mrs Vance had been following the entire conversation, and she said, 'It's okay if Sarah baby-sits _our_ kids if need be.'

Vance instantly understood that his wife had plans for him if she was planning to need a sitter, and he was rendered speechless.

'Is she gone?' Gibbs asked a few seconds later.

Vance hummed.

'You're doomed,' Gibbs said.

Vance laughed softly and said, 'You know how it is.'

Gibbs remembered how it was when Shannon wanted to have a romantic moment with him; she'd been a cunning strategist. 'Yes,' he said softly.

'Enjoy your break and have fun with your family. I promise not to traumatize your in-laws while you get to know your kids,' Vance said.

They said goodbye, and Gibbs put the phone back on its hook.

Harry was babbling nonsense to Victoire; Gibbs looked at the younger man – his husband – and he reflected that their accidental wedding wasn't a bad thing at all. There was something about Harry that made Gibbs happy; perhaps it was Harry's ordeal that made Gibbs wish to help and protect the young man.

It was extremely strange, but Gibbs knew that even if Sarah, Remus, Severus and Victoire weren't in their lives, he'd wish to keep Harry here with him nonetheless.

Gibbs blinked when he thought that. He'd seldom developed feelings of friendship for anyone this fast; there _had_ to be magic involved.

Severus floated near Gibbs and murmured, 'What's on your mind?'

'Harry,' Gibbs admitted.

'He may not be a Marine, but that motto of yours "_Semper Fi_"… He could have that tattooed on his forehead. He's just like you, and you know it. He's you, before the tragedy, but no longer innocent – never innocent,' Severus said.

Gibbs knew that Harry would be there, holding him in the end, when it was time to go on to the next part of the adventure. Gibbs almost flinched when his heart started beating again for real.

Harry looked at his ally and beamed at him.

Gibbs drowned in Harry's green eyes. Before he could say something silly about their pretty colour, he asked, 'Why do you wear glasses? Isn't there a spell to help you?'

Harry blushed and said, 'We have magic, but we can't do everything.'

'There's an intricate potion that can be brewed,' Carys said as she came into the room for a glass of water.

Harry shrugged, but Gibbs saw that Harry's blush was deepening.

'Harry?' Gibbs said, as he tried to encourage him to speak.

'I'd heard about it,' Harry mumbled.

'Why didn't you have Kingsley ask a Potions master to prepare it for you?' Severus inquired.

Harry shrugged again.

Gibbs put two and two together faster than Severus and said, 'Oh.'

'What?' Severus growled.

'You weren't there to brew it,' Carys explained as she left the kitchen.

Severus gaped, but Harry's intensifying blush was enough answer.

Then, it was Severus's turn to look embarrassed.

'You should do it,' Gibbs declared.

'Eh?' Harry said.

'What?' Severus squeaked at the same time.

Gibbs looked at them and chuckled warmly. 'You, Harry, should get rid of your glasses if there's some magic to help you, because that'd be safer, even if you're mostly stuck behind a desk,' he said. Then, he turned to Severus and added, 'And you, Severus, you can try to prepare it. It'll be a test.'

Severus didn't say a word.

'What?!' Gibbs said. He was growling now.

'Jethro, we can't tie Severus to a cauldron,' Harry protested.

Gibbs turned to Severus; the spirit looked bothered, but not about being "tied" to a cauldron. Harry finally noticed the reaction that was puzzling Gibbs.

'Severus?' Harry said gently.

'If I had a body, or if I were certain that I can brew such a potion without ruining it, I'd do it, and not only because Gibbs is right about your eyes,' Severus said.

'There's something you're not telling us,' Harry added.

'The ingredients are somewhat expensive, Harry,' Severus explained.

'Define expensive,' Harry said.

'I don't know how prices have evolved, but when I died it would have cost about five hundred Galleons just for the dose you'll need,' Severus answered.

Harry sighed.

'I know. Quite expensive for six drops of potion,' Severus said.

Harry sighed again and explained, 'Severus, now that the Potters' vaults and possessions have been given back to me, I'm really rich. Buying the ingredients wouldn't be an issue, but it'd be unfair to use your expertise and give you nothing.'

'You gave me a godson,' Severus whispered.

Gibbs smiled at that; both Severus and Harry saw that there wasn't the slightest hint of tease in his smile, and they smiled back.

'We'll just have to find a way to make sure that Severus can hold things,' Gibbs said.

'Let's start with something simple. Why don't you try to grab a spoon?' Harry suggested.

Severus floated towards the sink, right next to Harry and Victoire. There were pieces of cutlery drying there, and Severus focussed to try to lift a small spoon.

Harry and Gibbs were observing the spirit as he almost succeeded. Gibbs signalled Harry to read his thoughts, and they devised a strategy to actually help Severus assess if he could truly interact with the world of the living.

'I'll have to work on this and find better spells,' Severus said as he dropped the spoon that he'd nearly taken from the cup where it was drying.

Harry moved and placed himself right behind Severus. Gibbs took an empty baby-bottle and aimed at Harry, who was holding their daughter.

Harry was ready to stop the bottle with a mere wave of his hand.

'Look out!' Gibbs shouted as he threw the bottle.

Severus caught it very easily, and Harry joined Gibbs.

'Oh, my!' Severus said, as he dealt with the bottle as easily as if he still had a solid body.

'You just needed proper motivation,' Gibbs told Severus.

'I _had_ to protect Victoire,' Severus said softly.

'Come and hold her,' Harry said.

Severus put the bottle down and shook his head.

Harry growled something that sounded suspiciously like "stubborn", and he walked to Severus. Since the spirit didn't want to endanger the baby girl, he found a way to be able to hold her.

'I've never heard of anything like this,' Severus said, as Victoire beamed at the new man in her magical world.

'You're quite unique,' Harry declared.

Severus smiled, and that sight warmed Harry's heart. The younger man needed to share his joy with someone, and he took Gibbs's hand. If all the prior ordeals in their lives led them to this precise moment, the three men were beginning to think that it was worth it.

Gibbs squeezed Harry's hand, and Severus didn't say anything unpleasant – or even teasing.

Victoire babbled happily.

'Do you know what we should do?' Gibbs told Harry.

Harry shook his head, and Gibbs wrapped an arm around Harry's neck and whispered something in his ear. Harry blinked, but nodded.

'Tobias!' Gibbs called.

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	27. Chapter 27

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

Fornell joined them, and Gibbs murmured something that Severus couldn't hear.

'Does he agree?' Fornell asked as he briefly looked at the spirit.

'Agree to what?' Severus inquired.

'Just do it, Tobias. If you start asking him, we'll still be talking about it around Christmas,' Gibbs said.

'Do it, please,' Harry asked Fornell.

'Do _what_?!' Severus growled.

'Name you as the godfather of our four children,' Harry answered finally.

'Me?' Severus asked, flabbergasted.

Harry nodded fervently.

Severus looked at Victoire and said, 'Your father is a strange man, little lady.'

Victoire babbled, and her small hand went through Severus, which seemed to amuse her deeply.

Severus looked at the three men and said, 'I'll be happy to have a link with Sarah, Remus and Victoire, as well. I'd give the last part of my soul to protect them all.'

Fornell grinned, took his wand and cast the spell.

Sarah, in the dining-room, felt the tickle of the spell and rushed into the kitchen.

'What was that? More treatment?' she inquired.

'No, Severus is your godfather now,' Fornell explained.

Sarah was still a bit shaken by her former life, and she felt somewhat insecure. She looked at Severus and asked, 'Don't you mind having me? I don't have magic like my siblings.'

Severus went closer to the young woman, and Fornell finally realized that the spirit was holding the baby; the Auror elbowed Gibbs, who nodded to show that he was aware of the miracle.

Severus caressed Sarah's cheek with his free hand and said, 'Sarina, it is I who should ask you if you don't mind having me for godfather. If I'd been a better man, I might have been blessed with a daughter like you. I died… I'm dead, my princess, but I'll protect you if you want me.'

Sarah nodded.

Severus caressed her hair, and she smiled.

'Good, at midnight, I'll cast the spell you need to activate the blood ritual for the children. Now that I'm a Wizarding relative, there's no need to wait for Henry to have fully recovered,' Severus declared.

'Thank you,' Harry said.

'Are you sure you're powerful enough?' Fornell inquired.

Severus glared at the Auror while Harry chuckled.

'Tobias, he's a ghost of some sort, and yet he's holding Victoire. Don't you think he can cast the spell?' Gibbs pointed out.

Fornell nodded; he had to admit that Severus's power was quite extraordinary.

They joined the rest of the family, and Severus's newly acquired ability was shared with the rest of the family.

When Remus and Wee Sev woke up and charged downstairs, the boys were over-excited to be able to interact with their godfather now.

Severus wanted to find a quiet spot to prepare everything for the blood ritual, so Harry made him a room. Severus protested when Gibbs insisted on the fact that Harry should make the room as permanent as the others he'd made with magic, but Harry listened to his husband.

Severus prepared what he needed for the ritual, and at midnight, Harry and Gibbs stood before Severus with their four children. Severus took drops of blood from both fathers and created a brand new blood bond between them all. The magical bond would be some extra protection for the Gibbs-Mallard family.

.

.

As planned, Gibbs and Harry's extra guests left Gibbs's house the next day.

The two fathers spent that first day talking and playing with their children; even Sarah needed the break, and her new relatives made sure that she had as much fun as her two little brothers. Victoire was either sleeping or crawling around the house; Severus kept an eye on his older godchildren, but he was particularly careful with the little girl.

Jackson thought that he was in heaven. He'd always miss Shannon and Kelly, but he loved his new family, and he saw that his son was finally healing and recovering, thanks to Sarah and to Harry and his three little miracles.

The family mostly stayed home. The one big excursion that they planned was to the Wizarding district in New York City; Severus had gone to the local shops in Washington, but he didn't find the ingredients for Harry's potion.

'I've got a weird feeling,' Sarah said as they walked from shop to shop.

'Sarah?' Gibbs asked.

'I think someone's following us,' she said. 'I wish I had my gun,' she whispered. She was carrying Victoire, and she kissed her sister's cheek.

'Don't worry, Sarah. What you can feel is the Unspeakables who are protecting you,' Severus explained.

'Just that?' she inquired.

'Would I lie to you?' Severus asked rhetorically.

Sarah beamed at him as she shook her head.

Severus smiled.

They kept walking down the Wizarding streets, looking at the colourful shops and their windows.

Gibbs, who was holding Wee Sev because there were a lot of people around and he didn't want to risk losing the little boy, was next to Severus.

Gibbs made sure that Sarah was chatting with Jackson, and he turned to Severus. 'Is she able to feel magic because of all the spells that were cast on her?' he inquired softly.

Severus smiled warmly and murmured, 'Yes, but not only because of that.' He paused, checked that Sarah wasn't paying attention to them and added, 'I wouldn't be surprised if your grandchildren showed signs of magic.'

Gibbs smiled at that; more kids, with or without magic, would be great…whenever it happened.

Once they reached the Potions supplies store, Severus became the star of the shop. The owner knew his reputation, and to say that he was thrilled to have him – and Harry – for patrons was an understatement.

Back home, Severus almost sunk into the floor when Gibbs asked Harry if he could create a new space in the basement for Severus to work on his potions. Harry created a Potions lab under the basement, and Severus's instructions were to do nothing that could make the boat levitate before it was finished.

The spirit/ghost was very nervous when he started brewing the potion that would completely heal Harry's eyes, but since it was a potion for Harry, _Lily's_ son and the father of his godchildren, Severus managed to brew it perfectly.

'Jethro!' Severus shouted.

Gibbs rushed down into the lab.

'Anything wrong?' Gibbs asked.

'No, I'm ready to give Harry his potion, but I'd like you to help me. He needs three drops in each eye, and he must not move. I can't use a spell to immobilize him; can you help me?' Severus asked.

'Of course,' Gibbs said. 'Severus, what are you going to do with the rest of the potion?' he wondered.

Severus chuckled and said, 'I haven't cast the final spell to condense the liquid. That cauldron of potion will give us _only_ what I need for Harry's eyes.'

Gibbs blinked once and whispered, 'Impressive.' He walked to the bottom of the stairs and said, 'Give me three minutes to pin him to the couch under Victoire, and you can come up.'

'You'd make a splendid Slytherin,' Severus told Gibbs.

Gibbs knew that it was a gentle tease. He was grinning when he said, 'Thank you, Headmaster.'

Severus was forced to chuckle; Gibbs was becoming the brother he'd never had.

When the Potions master arrived on the ground floor, Harry was lying on the sofa. He was holding Victoire and Sarah had her hands over Harry's, and Harry's head was on a cushion that was on Gibbs's lap.

'I should have known,' Harry said with a theatrical sigh.

Gibbs plucked Harry's glasses off his face and gave them to Jackson.

'He won't move his hands, Sev,' Sarah told her godfather.

'And he won't move his head,' Gibbs said as he placed his hands on Harry's chin and brow.

'It shouldn't be painful, Harry, but the liquid is still tepid,' Severus informed his _patient_.

'It should be okay, Severus,' Harry declared with a small smile.

Severus dropped the drops one by one, and then he chanted an intricate spell. Victoire giggled merrily when she saw that her father's eyes were glowing pink, and soon the rest of the family joined in.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Well, your eyes will glow until you're fully healed. That might take a few hours,' Severus explained. 'Did I forget to warn you?' he added slyly.

Harry chuckled and answered, 'I think you did forget, my dear.'

Severus grinned and said, 'You sound more and more like your father.'

'Thank you,' Harry said happily.

'Daddoo?' Remus said.

'Yes, sweetie?' Gibbs answered.

'Can we call Nana Abby?' Remus asked.

Wee Sev was in his brother's arms, and the boy was laughing heartily.

Sarah took her phone from her pocket and threw it to the boy, who found Abby's number on the Muggle phone as easily as if it were a Wizarding object.

Right after work, the family came to see Harry's glowing eyes – and to check how they'd operate when the two fathers went back to work.

Abby took quite a lot of pictures of Harry with his pretty glowing eyes. Apparently, she was planning to frame one of them to put it into her lab; she could always say that Harry's eyes had been Photoshopped.

They all agreed that either Harry would be able to Apparate Gibbs and the children to NCIS Headquarters, or Gibbs and Sarah would drive the three little Mallards, who'd be welcome at the day-care centre.

Kingsley had paid them a visit to tell Harry that he could arrange his schedule as he wished. Rajeev was ready to help as much as he could, and quite a lot of people at the Ministry had offered to help if need be. Harry thanked his boss and told him that he'd see what he needed to do to adapt his workload to the time difference between London and Washington.

While Kingsley was with them, and after the Minister had had a long talk with Severus, Gibbs tried to find out what Emily wanted to tell the British Minister. Kingsley chuckled and declared that they'd all see what it was about very soon; Gibbs tried to conspire with Severus to discover why Emily insisted on going to London to see Kingsley, but Kingsley managed to keep his secret.

The transition back to work went well, and was, surprisingly, smooth. It helped that Severus could Apparate freely and do things to help the fathers of his godchildren.

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	28. Chapter 28

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

.

I've had a major problem with my computer (the poor beast died). I'll resume "normal" bunny activities very soon…

.

.

For a few days, life was quiet – well, as quiet as possible, given the general circumstances, of course.

And then…

Then, Sarah heard what the woman in charge of the day-care centre really thought about her siblings. Apparently, as that woman was chatting over coffee, by the machine, with one of her friends, she told that other woman, another NCIS employee, that she thought Remus, Severus and Victoire would never be _normal_ if they were raised by perverts.

Sarah weighed her options carefully.

It would be very easy for her to kill that woman, get her body to Ducky and Sean to be disposed of, call Abby to have her make sure that there was no trace of the insufferable woman left, and then tell her dad and his husband why they had to find a nanny for the kids.

However, after a few (quite a few, actually) calming breaths, Sarah concluded that she'd lend a hand, but the children were Harry and Gibbs's responsibilities.

Sarah jogged to the bullpen and rushed to her father.

'Dad,' she whispered urgently.

That got Gibbs's attention immediately. At work, Sarah always called him "boss", and if she was using a more private name, it meant that there was something big bothering her.

'What?' he asked.

Don and Tim picked up the odd vibes instantly.

'Is your gun in your drawer?' she asked.

Gibbs blinked once. 'Yes. Why?' he inquired.

'You might want to leave it there and come with me,' Sarah said.

Don joined them and asked in a whisper, 'Okay, what's wrong with the kids?'

Sarah looked embarrassed.

Tim joined them and asked, 'Is Mrs Nurin not taking proper care of them?'

Sarah looked at her father; she didn't want him to end up being in trouble because of some bigoted idiot.

'Sarah Gibbs, spill,' Gibbs ordered her.

So spill she did.

Don was ready to go burn the woman at the stake, but Tim stopped him.

'But she…' Don began to growl, only to be stopped by Tim grabbing his chin to make him look at Gibbs.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs could have killed that woman a thousand different ways, but it'd be no good for his children; therefore, Gibbs was weighing the pros and cons of each and every possible way of getting rid of the bug.

It took him less than thirty seconds to make up his mind.

'Don, call the London number that Harry gave you, and have one of his Aurors find him and tell him to Apparate here,' Gibbs said.

Don went back to his desk. Since he'd gone back to work, Harry had created a new department that allowed Aurors to interact more with the Muggle world. Now, there was always one Auror who was on duty near a Muggle phone, in case someone needed help. Harry had never fancied that his family would be the first to use that new service for the Ministry of Magic.

Gibbs turned to Tim and said, 'Go tell Ducky, and tell him to tell Abby.'

'Okay, boss… and thanks!' Tim said.

Truth be told, Tim didn't want to be the one telling a pregnant and slightly hormonal Abby that someone at Headquarters was disparaging her Gibbs and his husband, whom she now considered as her little brother and step-son, which was perfectly normal, according to Abby-standards.

'Dad?' Sarah asked. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Find a quiet spot and summon your godfather. Tell him what's going on, and ask him to use Legilimency on Nurin. I want to know what's _really_ in her mind,' he answered.

Sarah nodded and was gone. Since Severus had become her godfather, he'd linked himself to his godchildren in such a way that he was able to hear/feel them if they needed help and wanted him to Apparate to them.

Don was talking with a British Auror when Gibbs growled and rushed towards the Director's office.

By the time Leon Vance knew what was going on in their day-care centre, Gibbs's team, Harry, Ducky, Abby and Severus had arrived in his office.

Abby was ready to dissect Nurin.

The room was turning into a beehive, which prompted Gibbs to whistle loudly.

Then, Severus declared quietly, 'I have something to say.'

Vance, who was getting used to magic, invited the spirit to talk.

'Because of our magic and of the spell that allowed Harry and Jethro to get married legally, even in the Muggle world, that woman feels that there's something special, unusual about their wedding. She disapproves of such a union, and even though she hasn't said a word on the topic to the boys, she's been telling Victoire that her parents are depraved men,' Severus said.

Everybody in the room was rendered speechless.

'I recommend that you find an appropriate sanction for such a limited toad, and if you don't know what to do with her, I can recycle her for free,' Severus said. He turned to Gibbs and Harry and said, 'I'll be happy to take care of the children at home.'

'You've got to work on your potions, Sev,' Harry said.

'We could hire someone,' Gibbs said.

'That, or we could ask Jackson to help us if I get the authorization to build an Apparition door between our house and his,' Harry added.

Gibbs smiled at his husband and said, 'We'll find a way.'

Harry nodded. 'I don't want our babies to spend hours on end with that hag,' he declared.

They stormed down to the centre, and Nurin paled when she saw them all.

Sarah took Victoire away, Don took Remus, and Tim found himself with Wee Sev glued to him.

Once the children were in another room, the rest of the family invited Nurin to her own office, and there they read her the Riot Act.

They all told her how disappointed they were, and Vance informed her that he'd add a disciplinary report to her file.

The entire pack ended up at Gibbs's house to discuss the situation and find a solution for the children.

Jackson had gone back to his own home only three days ago – mostly because the "kid" in charge of his shop wasn't doing a good enough job, according to him, and Harry felt bad calling him back to their rescue.

However, when Severus pointed out that Jackson and he could combine their strengths in order to take care of the three children while their fathers were at work, the entire pack began to think that it might be a good solution for them all, and they wouldn't have to look for a Wizarding nanny.

Gibbs and Ducky finally noticed that Don was eerily silent.

'What's on your mind?' Gibbs inquired bluntly.

Don seemed to come out of some daydream. He blushed and said, 'Nothing.'

'Don,' Abby growled.

He caved instantly. 'Well, it's just that I was thinking that it might be nice to have Sasha help with the kids,' he explained.

Don was really worried for the young woman that his biological father had recently married. She was already pregnant, and if he knew his father well, he was abusing her emotionally.

'We can't have a pregnant girl take care of two wizards and a witch,' Gibbs protested.

'I could help her, if she's not afraid of magic,' Severus pointed out.

'Why not, then?' Harry granted.

'We can go see her,' Gibbs agreed.

'Why don't you phone and invite her to come over?' Ducky told his son.

Don beamed at them all. If Sasha DiNozzo was given a legitimate way to spend time out of his biological father's house, then she might find a way to escape him entirely.

He dialled her number, but got no answer.

'It didn't even go to voicemail,' Don said, surprised.

Chancellor Audi Apparated right into the dining-room where they were gathered.

'I have a message from Emily,' she told them. 'She begged me to come tell you that the Muggle girl is in danger, but she didn't _see_ anything more; I'm sorry.'

Don gasped a single name, 'Sasha.'

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	29. Chapter 29

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

.

*distributes tissues*

I swear I have plans for them all, so… don't kill me, 'kay?

.

.

'I can try to locate her with the GPS in her phone,' Tim offered.

'Do that,' Harry said.

'She's probably home in New York City,' Don said softly.

Abby took her phone and said, 'What's Anthony DiNozzo's number?'

It felt strange for Don to hear his former name and not feel any connection to it, but he was much happier and more loved as Donald Mallard Jr.

'He'll never answer you,' Don answered.

'Number, Donnie,' Abby growled.

Don gave the number, but his biological father didn't pick up the call.

'Her phone is in Mexico,' Tim announced just a moment later.

'We don't have jurisdiction, but I can Fire-call my counterpart there,' Audi said.

'We won't need that,' Harry and Gibbs declared in synch.

Their family smiled at that; those two were getting along splendidly.

'Since she's a friend of the family, I could Apparate to her… just to see if she's okay, and to ask her if she'd like to help with the kids,' Harry said.

Gibbs was opening his mouth to tell Harry that he'd like to go with him and help, but Don spoke first. 'I'd like to go with you. She's a good kid, and I've got a bad feeling,' he said.

'I'd like to go, too,' Gibbs pointed out.

'You've got to stay here to keep an eye on your kids,' Don growled at Gibbs. He briefly looked at Sarah and added, 'The small ones, not the big one, of course, and perhaps you can ask Marina to help you with the door Harry mentioned.'

'I'd like to help you,' Gibbs objected. 'Besides, I'm sure Ducky can explain to Marina what we need,' he added.

'Not to spoil the mood, but I need my wand-hand to be free when I Apparate, which means that I can take only one of you… Or I can spell a Portkey, but I'd need the _exact_ location of the phone,' Harry declared.

'Don, if you let me walk inside you, I can channel my magic through you,' Severus intervened before Gibbs and Don tried to convince Harry to choose one of them.

'Anything,' Don begged.

Severus merged with the young Muggle, and Don shivered. Now, Severus could protect his own thoughts, but he still could see everything about the person whom he went through. The spirit understood why Don was so worried about Sasha; he saw what Anthony DiNozzo had done to manipulate his late wife and their son in the past. Don had cause to worry.

Severus made Don walk to Tim and looked at the coordinates on the screen.

It was strange for Don to be _possessed_, but for Sasha's sake, he didn't fight Severus's magic.

'Follow me,' Severus told Harry before Disapparating with Don's body.

Harry wrapped an arm around Gibbs's waist and followed Severus's magical signature, all the way down to Mexico.

Severus had Apparated onto the roof of a private clinic. He told Don that he'd stay inside him so as not to frighten the Muggles who might be able to see him, and Don agreed.

Don and his guest, and Harry and Gibbs went down to the lobby, as if it were normal for them to be there.

'Where's Mrs DiNozzo?' Harry asked the young nurse at the reception desk.

It turned out that she spoke only Spanish, and Don had to do the talking.

Thanks to his magical contact with Don, Severus understood what was being said, and he used telepathy to tell Don what questions to ask.

Gibbs and Harry saw Don storm towards the heart of the clinic, and the nurse protested vehemently. She was about to call security when Harry snapped his fingers and made her forget the incident; she felt dizzy for a moment, and that was enough for Harry and Gibbs to run after Don.

'What's going on?' Gibbs inquired.

From the tone, Harry and Gibbs could tell that it was Severus who answered them, 'The nurse said that DiNozzo brought his wife here in order to check the gender of the baby she's carrying, and she added he might be requesting a Caesarean birth.'

'I thought she'd recently become pregnant,' Gibbs said.

Don was the one who said, 'She's eight-month pregnant. It seems that he married her _because_ he thought she was giving him another son.'

Then, they heard the shouts.

Don and Severus ran faster towards the room where Don's half-sister had just been brought into the world. Apparently, Mr DiNozzo was yelling at the surgeon because the baby was a girl. The surgeon was attempting to explain that echography wasn't an exact science and only birth proved the gender of a baby.

'Harry, medical spells on the baby. Jethro, kick the happy father out of here and then bring me the surgeon,' Severus ordered through Don.

Don was so sorry for Sasha, who seemed to have been butchered, that he was too numb to resist to Severus.

'You found me,' Sasha wailed when she saw her husband's first child.

'Of course, he… _I_ was worried for you,' Severus said as he cast a medical spell to assess the state of the young mother.

'Something happened to you. You're different,' Sasha said.

Severus tried to focus on his patient. She was so young, and so innocent and pure; it broke his heart to see her in such poor shape. Even Death Eaters wouldn't have done such a thing; they'd have targeted a Muggle, of course, but they'd have cast a clean killing spell.

Severus identified the Muggle medications on the tray near her, and he gave her a dose of drug to make the pain go.

Harry walked to the table with the baby girl in his arms and said, 'She's small, but healthy.'

'Thank God,' Sasha whispered. The young woman put her hand on Don's and said, 'You have a new family… Will you save my baby?'

'I have a new father, and Henry here is my brother. We'll help you,' Don said while Severus tried to stop the haemorrhaging.

Gibbs came back. He was holding the surgeon by his neck.

'I had to knock out DiNozzo,' Gibbs announced.

'Help her!' Severus barked at the surgeon through Don.

The surgeon looked paralyzed with fear. In a thought, Severus told Don that he'd be able to work faster if he didn't have to work with a body that wasn't his. When Severus left Don's body, the surgeon fainted.

'Harry, find a Healer! I'm not a Mediwizard, and she's collapsing,' Severus said.

Sasha looked at the spirit; she wasn't scared when she asked, 'Are you my angel? Have you come to take me?'

'No, Sasha, I'll save you,' Severus said.

Harry had sent a spell to get help, but no one was answering. At least, no local Healer was bothering to Apparate to a Muggle clinic.

Gibbs was the first to notice the shimmer. One of the Unspeakables protecting Harry and Gibbs had followed them, and she decided to reveal herself.

'If you want to save her, you should take her to the Wizarding hospital at the frontier. I'll clean up the mess here,' she said before making herself invisible again.

Harry handed the baby to his husband in order to be able to hold him and protect them at the same time. Severus went back into Don and made Sasha sleep before picking her up.

The Wizarding personnel at the magical hospital were efficient and welcomed the young woman, but it was too late.

She was collapsing, and even their spells and potions could do nothing.

Severus had seen horrible things in his life, and in his after-life, but Sasha's ordeal was moving him more than he'd ever thought possible.

'Donnie,' Sasha murmured, 'will you take care of my baby? Please.'

'I don't know how, sweetie, but I'll keep her with me. I promise you,' Don said.

'Good. If I can't be here to love her, she'll have you,' Sasha said, her eyes closing.

'I can cast an Adoption spell,' Sasha's Healer suggested.

'Please,' Harry said.

The gentle Healer cast a special spell that would only activate once Sasha was gone.

'What's her name?' Don asked Sasha.

'Anthony wanted to call _him_ Anthony,' she said.

'What do _you_ want to name your daughter?' Don asked.

'Don't know…' she mumbled.

She was dying right now in front of them.

'Harry, I can't allow her to die,' Severus said, his eyes shining strangely. 'I'll try to heal her from inside. Forgive me if I fail and collapse with her,' he said.

Severus became one with Sasha. He was amazed by her, all the more since she wasn't afraid of him, or disgusted by his past.

Severus cast spell after spell, but she was really too far gone. She looked one last time at her daughter and closed her eyes.

When Severus left her body, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He walked to the baby, who was still in Gibbs's arms, and told Don, 'She told me that she'd like you to call her Gail.'

Don nodded.

'Your first niece,' Gibbs told his husband.

Harry took Gibbs in his arms and held him tight.

'I don't feel the link yet,' Harry noticed.

A bright light came from Sasha, and the golden ghost of the young woman appeared.

'Ah… The link might not fully activate, since a form of Mrs DiNozzo is still with us,' the Healer explained.

'But no one can take Gail from Don, right?' Gibbs inquired.

'No one will _ever_ take her from me, Gibbs,' Don declared with passion. 'I might have to take a few days off, though,' he added.

Don looked clearly overwhelmed.

'Nonsense, you'll move in with us until you've got your sea legs and can take care of her all by yourself,' Gibbs said.

'Eh?' Don said.

'Sarah will be happy to help,' Harry added, making Don blush.

'What's going to happen to me?' Sasha inquired.

'I'm afraid that you're going to haunt this hospital,' the Healer said. 'This is where you died.'

Sasha sobbed.

'Perhaps I can try to Apparate her,' Severus said, looking at Gibbs.

'Give it a try,' Harry said.

Like a set of matryoshka dolls, Sasha walked into Severus, who walked into Don. Severus put so much strength in his spell, that he Apparated the three of them into Gibbs's house in Washington, D.C., and he anchored Sasha's ghost there in order to make sure that no form of magic would make her drift back to the place where she died.

Harry, Gibbs and Gail arrived right after them.

An Unspeakable had already informed Audi of what had happened at the clinic … and she approved the Memory-charm that had been cast on the clinic personnel and on Anthony DiNozzo. The Muggle archives had even been cleaned, and Sasha's marriage to DiNozzo had been erased.

'Too bad I'm gone,' Sasha said softly.

'I'm so sorry,' Don told her, crying.

'Don't. You warned me against him, and I didn't listen,' Sasha said.

'Hey, you're crying on Gail,' Sarah pretended to growl at Don in an attempt to make him less sad.

Truth be told, Sarah was afraid to see Don have a relapse of apsi.

He gave her a watery smile.

'Jackson and Victoria agreed to help with the children. I'm sure they'll be happy to help with Gail, too,' Audi said.

'Granny, too?!' Harry exclaimed.

'Mother insisted on helping,' Ducky explained.

'I'll go back to the Fornells' now. I don't know what Tobias will want to tell Emily about what happened,' Audi declared.

The Chancellor bowed and Disapparated.

'You've got two new doors connecting you to Jackson's and Victoria's homes in Victoire's room,' Abby declared.

'And I'll help, as well,' Severus added.

Sasha floated to her baby. Her hand passed right through Gail, which made Sasha cry.

Severus went to sit next to Don. 'In me, Sasha,' he ordered the ghost.

Once she was inside him, Severus used his ability to hold things to take Gail from Don's arms. The tears on Severus's cheeks were golden, but a few were silvery hued, too.

Gibbs patted his husband's shoulder and said, 'Permanent spell on Don's room, and make a new room for Gail and Sasha.'

Harry flicked his wand and said, 'Done.'

'Now, let's plan the future,' Abby said.

They all looked at her as if she'd grown an eye on the tip of her nose.

'Well, the next few days, at least,' she declared.

They did that.

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	30. Chapter 30

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

Harry and Gibbs gave, or spelled, Don a few items that he could use for Gail, and half the family started decorating and arranging the room for the newborn. Ducky and Carys gave Gail a complete check-up; Sasha always stayed near her baby… and Severus was _always_ near Sasha.

.

.

The first few days were strange and slightly chaotic, but the family stuck together to help take care of Remus, Wee Sev, Victoire and Gail. The two slightly older boys were quite fond of their cousin.

Don was a bit lost in the first hours, but Sarah helped him. She decided that she wanted to be with Don, and therefore, she took care of Gail with all her love, as if the baby were her own.

Sasha was torn; she could interact with her daughter through Severus, but she could do nothing without him. She'd be around to see her daughter grow up, but, unlike Severus (whatever he was), she'd never be able to leave the house, and she wouldn't be able to interact with her daughter outside.

Victoria and Jackson treated the young ghost as if she were Don's biological sibling, and not his ex-step-mother. It was their way to create a link with Sasha.

Gail was five days old when Mexican Aurors Apparated to Gibbs's house. They wanted to take the baby; Jackson threatened to hit them with his cane, while Victoria phoned Gibbs and Severus Apparated straight into Harry's office.

Once Severus had told Harry what was going on, he went back to Washington and straight into NCIS Headquarters. He grabbed Don and Sarah, who'd just been informed of the situation by Gibbs, and he Disapparated to the house with them.

Sarah looked at her grandfather and Victoria and said, 'Take the kids, and go to Severus's lab. He's got wards.'

One of the two Mexican Aurors tried to protest, but Sarah aimed her gun at him.

'What do you think you're doing?' Sarah growled.

Anthony DiNozzo walked into the house and said, 'We're here to take my daughter.'

'Gail is _my_ daughter,' Don growled.

'We know that you stole her,' the second Auror declared.

'No! I gave him my baby!' Sasha said.

'I'm sorry, Mrs DiNozzo, but since your husband is still alive, you can't use magic for your baby,' the second Auror explained.

'I'm no longer his wife!' Sasha protested.

'To whom are you talking?' DiNozzo inquired.

'To the ghost of your late wife. Can't you see her?' the second Auror asked.

DiNozzo shook his head.

Sarah aimed her gun at DiNozzo and said, 'Why are you here?'

'To take what's mine, little girl,' DiNozzo explained.

'Unspeakables cast the spells on DiNozzo, and the marriage was annulled. What happened?' Severus demanded.

The two Aurors traded looks, but didn't answer.

'Answer him,' Harry barked as he revealed himself behind the three uninvited visitors.

'The girl was born in our country, and she _belongs_ to her father!' the first Auror spat.

'No!' Sasha wailed.

Severus took her hand and said, 'I'll never let them, dearest.'

Sasha looked at him as if he were a god; the fact that she believed him gave Severus some additional strength.

Harry cast a spell that sent a warning to the local Unspeakables. The two who were posted at the house didn't reveal themselves, but their boss herself Apparated next to Harry.

'Head Auror Mallard, what can I do for you?' the lady inquired.

Harry summarized the situation. He was deeply surprised that the Memory-charm on DiNozzo hadn't held and that the annulment of the marriage and the papers created to prove that Gail was Don's daughter had vanished into thin air.

The Unspeakable-in-chief, Hillsilver, announced that she'd go to the Ministry in order to find out what had happened. She came back with Chancellor Audi herself.

'Chancellor?' Harry said.

'I don't know what to tell you, Auror Mallard. All the work done by my Unspeakables was undone by Unspeakables from _your_ Ministry,' Audi explained.

'Dad was right, wasn't he?' Sarah inquired, her gun aiming again at the head of the first Auror.

Harry sighed and answered, 'Yes, and it's the only plausible explanation. Whoever helped my ex-wife plan what she did to me is working at the Ministry or has strong ties there.'

'And we're being targeted because we're your new family,' Don stated quietly.

DiNozzo snorted. 'Did you really think that you could take the baby from me?' he spat.

Severus looked at the second Mexican Auror, the one who looked as if he'd like to quit and go home about right now.

Severus turned to Sasha and said, 'I'd like you to go to Gail now.'

She stubbornly shook her head.

'Dearest, I don't want you to hear what we're going to say,' he pleaded.

Sasha floated to the next room, and she hid there; she wanted to listen to their conversation.

Severus looked at Harry and said, 'Harry, I need him to be able to see me. Would you help me?'

'Sev, I'd invite you in me, but he needs to see the real you as you avenge your Sasha,' Harry said.

Harry cast a spell on DiNozzo that allowed him to see Severus. Had Sasha been in the room, DiNozzo would have seen her, too.

Severus hissed at Harry, 'She's not mine.'

'You wish she were,' Hillsilver declared quietly.

Severus felt that the Unspeakable knew his real feelings, and there was no denying that he was attracted to Sasha, which was karmically twisted.

Severus focussed on the problem at hand and said, 'We cannot give Gail to the monster who fathered her because he's _already_ sold her to a rich couple. He's not planning to keep her.'

The second Mexican Auror looked horrified, but his colleague was unfazed.

DiNozzo had adapted rather fast to magic, but being confronted with a furious spirit was another story entirely.

'I'll never let you take Gail Mallard from her new family,' Severus said as he cast a spell to annul the marital link between DiNozzo and his late wife again, and another to create the papers that made the baby Don's daughter again.

Severus shouldn't have been able to do such things, but his feelings for Sasha seemed to be fuelling his magic.

'I'll take the kid. She's mine,' DiNozzo said as he took a single step towards the room that led to the basement and Severus's lab.

Severus could have used the Killing curse, but he walked to DiNozzo and plunged his hand into the Muggle's torso. He grabbed DiNozzo's heart and squeezed it until it stopped and the man dropped dead on the floor.

Severus looked at the two Aurors and, absolutely furious, hissed, 'Leave, or I'll do the same to you. Gail is mine!'

There were two loud "pops" as the Mexicans Disapparated in the wink of an eye.

'I'll clean up here,' Hillsilver declared as she made DiNozzo's body disappear.

'I must go back to London to tell Kingsley what happened, and to order an inquiry. At last, we have a lead. Tell Jethro and the kids that I'll be home as soon as I can,' Harry said before leaving the room.

Don could see that Sarah was shaken. To help her start feeling better he said, 'Harry asked me to tell you that he'll be home as soon as he can.'

Sarah looked at Don as if he belonged in Bedlam, and then she relaxed and laughed softly.

Severus sighed. His life had been a long succession of tragedies, and his after-life was awful; he'd fallen in love with a ghost, but nothing could ever happen between them – first, their plane wasn't made for romances, and he wasn't of the same nature as she.

Sasha floated back into the room; she moved to Severus's back and wrapped her arms around him. Severus gasped and swirled around.

'Sasha!' he squeaked, delighted that Harry was gone and didn't hear him emit such an undignified sound.

'Bless you, Sev. Without your help right now, he'd have found a way to sell my baby,' she said.

Severus sighed with relief, thinking that she was merely being grateful. When he faced her, she floated up and pecked his lips. The contact produced sparks.

'Now, that's interesting,' Audi murmured to no one in particular.

The American Chancellor knew what it meant, thanks to Emily, but it was too soon to even mention it.

Severus was rendered speechless.

'Miss Selam, could you go tell the others that it's safe to come back?' Audi asked Sasha.

The ghost nodded and went to the lab.

As soon as she was gone, Don asked, 'Are you all right, man?'

Severus glared at the Muggle and growled, 'Don, I'm dead. I'm not all right.'

'Hey, there's no need to bark at me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad she's got you,' Don said.

'I was unable to save her,' Severus said.

Right then, they heard Gibbs's car arrive, and Don walked outside to tell his boss what had just happened.

'Sev, you tried to save her, you made sure that she could stay near her baby, and she can even hold her, thanks to you,' Sarah pointed out.

Severus shrugged.

'She fell for you,' Audi intervened.

Severus blinked and said, 'No.'

'Oh, don't be daft, of course she fell for you,' Sarah said.

'I'll go back to my office. Tell Gibbs and Harry that I'll order an inquiry on our side as well,' Audi said before Disapparating.

'She's got a point. I'll go tell Jethro,' Severus said. As he moved towards the front door, he mumbled, 'I need some air.'

Sarah shook her head, finding that her godfather was quite stubborn. Then again, it was a common trait in the family.

Sasha floated back screaming, 'They're not in the lab!'

Sarah's blood froze in her veins, but Jackson walked into the room and said, 'Don't be afraid, Sasha. We took the kids to Stillwater. Victoria and I figured that wards down there wouldn't be able to resist an attack. They're designed to protect Severus's work.'

'Standard tactic,' Sarah pointed out, nodding fervently.

'The kids are safe?' Sasha asked Jackson.

Right then, Remus and Wee Sev ran into the room. Jackson said, 'Vic and Gail are up in your room. Victoria's singing them a lullaby.'

'Gail's okay, Aunt Sash,' Wee Sev said.

The two little boys went back to the backyard to play.

'All this is going to kill me,' Sasha said.

The instant she realized what she'd just said, she collapsed onto the sofa, crying. She floated right through it, which made her cry even more.

Instantly, Severus Apparated next to her; he'd left Gibbs and Don in the middle of their conversation. When the two men ran inside, they saw Severus holding Sasha right in the middle of the family sofa and whispering nonsense in her ear.

Sarah took her dad and Don's hands to stop them, and she explained why Sasha had collapsed.

Don looked terrible; he felt bad for not seeing that his biological father would be even more horrible to Sasha than he'd been to his biological mother decades ago.

Gibbs Gibbs-slapped Don.

'Why?!' Don protested vehemently.

'To remind you that no one can escape Fate,' Gibbs declared.

'She's a good and decent woman, and she'll never get to interact with her daughter normally,' Don said.

'Define normal,' Jackson intervened.

Don didn't know what to say.

Severus managed to gather the ghost in his arms, and he carried her upstairs to Gail's room.

'Dad?' Sarah said softly.

'What, sweetie?' Gibbs answered.

'Will you ask Harry if there's something that could be done for Sev and Sasha? Maybe Hermione, or someone in Harry's team, knows something that could help,' Sarah said.

'Help do what, Sarah?' Gibbs asked.

'I don't know… Now that they've found each other, maybe there's something…' her voice trailed off. She took a deep breath and added, 'I don't know… It's just so unfair that we've got one another, and those two can't be together.'

'But Sarah, they're dead. It's not as if they can get married,' Don pointed out.

'_Dad_,' Sarah insisted.

'I'll ask Harry,' Gibbs said, but he was convinced that nothing could be done.

.

.

That evening, the entire pack gathered at Gibbs's house again.

Harry announced that inquiries had been started in London and Washington in order to discover how, and why, the work of the American Unspeakables had been cancelled by British ones.

Chancellor Audi had sent Minister Shacklebolt an official message to inform him that the security around the house had been intensified. There were _three_ Unspeakables patrolling now, but Harry, Carys and Severus had cast spells to make sure that no intruder could enter the house; "better safe than sorry" was a motto in the Mallard and Gibbs families.

Late that night, when Gibbs and Harry were in bed, reading reports and listening to the sounds of the house, Gibbs remembered his promise to Sarah.

'Harry?'

'Yes, Jethro?'

'Can ghosts…? Hell, I don't know how to ask that without having you calling Ducky to examine my head,' Gibbs said.

'What's on your mind?' Harry asked gently.

'Could Sev and Sasha decide to spell a link between them, or something?' Gibbs inquired.

'With magic, yes,' Harry answered.

Gibbs blinked.

Harry turned to his husband and explained, 'They're dead, but they're still _souls_. Two ghosts can bond together. Sev isn't a ghost, but I bet he'd be able to cast a Bonding spell if he put his mind to it.'

'How do you suggest we convince him that he'd be happier if he were married to Sasha?' Gibbs asked.

'Piece of cake. We tell Wee Sev that it'd make Sasha their godmother, and we let him talk Sev into it,' Harry declared.

'Twisted,' Gibbs said.

'Cunning,' Harry corrected him.

Gibbs grinned.

Right then, there was a cat outside that meowed. Harry cast a spell to check the wards, and since he didn't move, Gibbs knew that it was only a cat.

'If there's a mole at the Ministry, how are you going to find him, or her?' Gibbs asked.

'Piece of cake, darling,' a sleepy Harry said softly, 'Kingsley's allowed me to dose the water supply of the Ministry with Hermione's Veritaserum. We'll start interrogating the personnel in three days.'

Gibbs gathered Harry in his arms and said, 'Sleep, my dear. I'll hold the fort.'

Harry surrendered, and in ten seconds, he was fast asleep on Gibbs's shoulder. Gibbs put his chin on Harry's head, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	31. Chapter 31

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

Harry and Gibbs woke up in each other's arms at dawn. They were slightly surprised, but not embarrassed; now, they were friends and allies… and a friend can make an excellent pillow.

Sarah was already taking care of Gail with Don when Gibbs and Harry went to wake up their youngest children.

Remus and Wee Sev darted off to the kitchen, while Harry carried Victoire there.

'Harry, how are you going to make sure that everybody ends up with a dose of potion at the Ministry?' Gibbs inquired.

Harry chuckled warmly and said, 'We're Brits. We all drink tea all day long. We'll be good to start the questioning in three days.'

'You'll have to stay away from tea,' Gibbs said.

'Tempting, but it'd be strange,' Harry pointed out.

'I'll make you a thermos of coffee. The really good stuff,' Gibbs declared.

'Jethro, that'd look strange,' Harry said.

'Why? I'm your husband, and a notorious coffee-addict. If you want, you can complain loudly about the way I treat you,' Gibbs said.

Harry mumbled something.

'Harry?' Gibbs said gently.

Harry looked straight at him and said slightly louder, 'I'd never complain.'

Gibbs spotted something in Harry. 'Are you all right?' he asked.

Harry nodded. 'Jethro, I fear I'd have collapsed without you, and I'm happy with you,' he admitted in a whisper.

Gibbs smiled and squeezed Harry's shoulder. He leant close to Harry and whispered in his ear, 'I'm happy, too.'

Wee Sev didn't miss the exchange and smiled at Harry and his new father.

Gibbs crouched and opened up his arms; Wee Sev jumped into his arms. Gibbs went to sit next to Remus, and he pecked the older boy's brow.

'Uncle Severus said he'd show us more magic today,' Remus said.

'Excellent! You'll have to tell us all about it when we're back tonight,' Harry said.

'Yes, Daddy,' Remus answered enthusiastically.

Gibbs didn't need to ask Harry if he still agreed to help Severus; he knew that Harry hadn't changed his mind.

'There's something you could do to help Severus,' Gibbs told Wee Sev.

'What, Daddoo?' the boy eagerly inquired.

'You can convince him that bonding with Cousin Sasha would be a good thing,' Gibbs explained.

'She'd become Aunt Sasha,' Harry added.

The two boys looked delighted that Sasha could become their Uncle Severus's wife. The fact that Severus was a spirit and Sasha a ghost didn't seem relevant, or even important, to the boys.

Right then, because, sometimes, Fates have a twisted sense of humour, Severus and Sasha floated into the room.

'Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev!' the boys exclaimed in synch.

'What?' Severus asked.

The spirit couldn't begin to imagine the kind of bomb the boys were about to drop.

'When are you going to marry Cousin Sasha?' Remus asked.

Severus, who knew that it was possible to bond with Sasha, became even more translucent than usual.

'It's not possible,' Sasha told Remus.

Remus and Wee Sev shook their heads. Sasha floated in front of Severus, who was pointedly looking at the floor.

'Is it possible?' Sasha asked Severus.

'Yes!' Wee Sev answered for his godfather.

By then, Severus was even less visible than Sasha.

The ghost touched Severus's cheek and asked, 'How could it be possible?'

'With magic, Sasha. Spells can be used,' Severus answered softly.

Gibbs took Victoire from Harry, who began to make breakfast for the entire pack. The boys understood that they had to be silent then if they wanted Cousin Sasha to bewitch Uncle Sev.

'But I'm… dead,' Sasha said.

'So am I,' Severus added.

'Are the boys right?' she inquired.

'Yes,' Severus whispered.

'Oh,' Sasha said before palling.

'I bet that idiot thinks you don't want to be tied to him,' Gibbs intervened.

'It's not that he doesn't want you,' Harry chimed in.

'Severus?' Sasha said softly.

'You've just escaped a manipulator; you don't want to be tied to a Death Eater for all eternity,' Severus murmured.

'She's probably the only one in the world who knows how Riddle tricked you, and you don't see her trying to flee from you,' Harry declared.

'Why would he want me?' Sasha said sadly.

Gibbs looked at Severus and said, 'If you do or say anything silly, I'll tell Abby.'

Severus moved towards Sasha, and they merged for a few seconds. When Sasha emerged from Severus, she was smiling.

'You are insane,' Severus said, as if he were finishing aloud a conversation that they'd had while merged together.

'Not at all. You're the best thing that has happened to me, Severus. Without you, I couldn't hold Gail, and you were ready to disappear to save me,' Sasha said.

'I truly wish I could have saved you,' Severus answered.

Sasha took his hand.

Severus gulped and said, 'I'm not a specialist on ghosts, but there's something we need to discuss if you want us to bond.'

They floated down through the floor.

Once in Severus's lab, she asked, 'What's on your mind?'

'I think that if we bond, there will be no way to undo it. The spell won't work like it would on the living,' he explained.

'An eternity with you isn't bad,' she murmured, blushing.

'But that's the point, dearest, I'm not sure of what I am, but I'm linked to Harry's youngest son, and when the other Severus dies, I'll probably disappear, as well. If we were bonded, you'd know the same fate,' he explained.

She paled so much that he thought she was changing her mind.

Before he could say anything silly, she said, 'How could I stay in this world without you?'

Severus blinked several times and said, 'Then, would you bond with me?'

She nodded fervently.

'What would you like for your bonding?' he inquired.

'You.'

Her feelings for him were so intense that she was glowing now.

'Is there anyone you want to invite? Something special that you'd like?' he asked.

'Just you and Gail,' she answered. 'When can we do it?'

She seemed so eager to be joined to him that he didn't think before answering, 'Now, if you want.'

She nodded again.

They floated to Gail's room. There, Severus told Don what he was planning to do, and the young Muggle left the room with Sarah.

'What are they planning?' Sarah asked Don in a whisper on their way down to the kitchen.

'They're getting married, and they want to have Gail with them,' Don said.

Sarah smiled widely.

'It's strange,' Don said.

'What?' she inquired.

'I love Gail to bits, and she's ours, but her link with Sasha and Severus is very strong. I can't really explain it,' Don said.

Sarah smiled.

'What?' Don said.

'I understand. We're here for her, but Severus and Sasha could take care of her if this house were in the Wizarding district,' Sarah explained.

Don nodded. After a few seconds, he asked, 'And what else?'

Sarah chuckled. They'd almost reached the kitchen when she turned to face him and said, 'Your brother has spelled papers to make Gail your daughter, but you've just said that she's _ours_, and I know you meant you and me,' she said.

Don blushed madly.

Sarah smiled at him and said, 'I'm more than okay with that, Don.'

Don beamed at her.

When they walked into the kitchen, Wee Sev asked them if they'd seen his godfather, and Don, being Don, spilled the beans about what the spirit and the ghost were doing right now. Gibbs stopped the boys with one hissed order before the two of them rushed upstairs; Harry beamed at his husband, who winked.

Sarah went to hug her father.

'Princess?' Gibbs said.

'You helped Severus and Sasha,' Sarah explained.

'I just asked Harry. He did most of the work,' Gibbs said.

Sarah looked at Don and said, 'Give your brother a hug.'

Don obeyed; he was so enthusiastic that he lifted Harry off the floor for a few seconds.

'Careful with Harry,' Gibbs said protectively.

'Gibbs, your husband, my beloved brother, could make me fly to the other side of the house with a single spell,' Don said.

Gibbs growled. Sarah hugged her father again. There was much more than just friendship and magic between them now.

Up in Gail's room, Severus had explained to Sasha how the Bonding spell worked.

'It's a pity I can't hold Gail,' Sasha said.

'If I help you hold her, I'll have to cast the spell on us while you're in me. It would be strange, but not impossible… I think. I can try if you'd like,' he said.

She nodded once more.

Severus had her slither inside him, and then they picked up Gail, who snuggled against them. Severus said the spell, and the magic bonded him with Sasha. Gail must have felt some of the magic, because the baby gurgled happily.

He deposited the baby in her cradle, and Sasha slithered out.

'There,' Severus said with a small smile. 'A kiss will seal our bond.'

Like before, Sasha floated slightly up, and she kissed Severus. Again, the contact of their lips created sparks, which made Sasha giggle.

'Does that mean that it worked?' she asked.

'It did work, dearest, but the sparks are unrelated to the Bonding spell,' he said.

'It worked?' she said, eagerly asking for confirmation.

Severus was forced to smile at Sasha's enthusiasm. 'We're married, Sasha,' he confirmed.

'I should have met you long ago. You make me happy, Sev,' she said.

Severus framed his wife's face and admitted, 'When you were still free, I wasn't who I am today, Sasha; I would have been awful to you.'

'No,' she said stubbornly, before kissing him again.

They created more sparks.

'This is really strange, _and_ I think you're too optimistic about me,' he said.

She shook her head. She looked so adorable that he kissed her again. The new sparks made them laugh.

'Do you want us to join the others now?' he asked her.

'Why don't we stay here and snuggle on the rocking-chair?' she suggested.

He agreed, and they hid in Gail's room for a few minutes. They officially shared their good news with the rest of the family when Victoria came in to check on Gail.

The new bond made them all happy.

.

.

Two days later, Lucius Malfoy Apparated next to Gibbs's boat as Gibbs and Harry were talking about Harry's plan to discover who was pulling the strings against Harry at the Ministry.

'Is there anything wrong, Lucius?' Harry inquired.

Lucius opened his mouth to answer, but, right then, drawn by the sound of Lucius's Apparition, Severus floated into the basement. When Lucius saw the spirit, he leant against the boat and emitted sounds that were worthy of a rodent.

'Don't tell me. You forgot to tell Malfoy about Severus,' Gibbs told his husband.

'I might have,' Harry admitted.

'Excellent idea, Harry; I'll get to have some fun with him now,' Severus purred. 'Hello, Lucius,' he smoothly greeted his old friend.

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	32. Chapter 32

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

'But you're dead!' Lucius said lamely.

Severus laughed heartily. Gibbs and Harry tried to not look deeply amused by Lucius's face.

'Thank you for stating the obvious, Lucius,' Severus said.

'Severus?' Sasha said as she floated into the basement.

'Come meet an old fellow of mine, dearest,' Severus said.

As Sasha moved next to Severus, Harry gently elbowed Gibbs; Lucius's reaction to the new Bonding was bound to be funny.

'Allow me to introduce you to Lucius Malfoy,' Severus told Sasha. He took her hand and said, 'Lucius, allow me to introduce you to my wife, Sasha.'

'Your… What?' Lucius gasped.

'Wife,' Sasha answered proudly.

Severus beamed at her.

Lucius looked completely lost. Harry tried to hide his laughter in Gibbs's arms.

'I bonded with Sasha,' Severus explained.

'When?' Lucius asked.

Severus began to tell what had happened to him after Riddle murdered him.

.

.

Upstairs, on the ground floor, Sarah was cooking meals in advance for Victoire. She was to cook, and Harry would cast spells on the dishes to make sure that they'd remain edible for the little girl.

Victoria and Jackson were saying goodbye to Remus and Severus, whom Don would escort to bed momentarily.

'What is that cat doing there?' Jackson asked as he pointed to a feline that was trying to get a window open with its claws.

'There was a cat that was meowing last night and the night before. I think it was attacked by one of the cats of the area,' Don said.

'Maybe he's hung'ee,' Wee Sev said.

'It's rather plump,' Victoria pointed out diplomatically.

'He's fat, Granny!' Remus protested.

Jackson and Don chuckled; the boy had a point.

'Must want to come in to try out Sarah's cooking,' Don suggested.

'Donald! Your being besotted doesn't mean you may use poor language! A sentence needs a subject,' Victoria hissed.

Don blushed and said, 'Sorry, Nana.'

The cat managed to open the window and jumped inside. It ignored the humans in the dining-room, and it ignored Sarah in the kitchen – even though she was cooking fish.

'Weird cat,' Don commented as the animal went to explore the first floor.

'Maybe it's an animju,' Remus said.

'A what, sweetie?' Jackson inquired.

'You know, like Daddy's dad and godfather, and like his teacher, who could look like a cat,' Remus explained.

'The wards wouldn't register an animal, Harry told me so,' Don gasped. He turned to his grandmother and said, 'Take the kids to your house.'

Sarah had heard what Don said, and she was the first on the stairs, armed with a frying pan.

Jackson rushed to the door to the basement to warn his son and his husband.

Victoria gathered Remus and Wee Sev with her on the sofa, and she tapped her cane three times on the floor, thus activating a Protection spell that formed a bubble around them, and that could only be cast off from inside the bubble by her cane.

When Sarah and Don reached the first floor, they saw that the door to Gail's room was open, and the baby no longer was in her cradle.

They rushed to Victoire's room. There was a witch there, and she was aiming her wand at the two little girls.

When the intruder began to say "Avada", which Sarah and Don knew was a death sentence, they tried something mad; they held hands, and as Sarah threw the pan, both yelled, 'Protego!'

Since Harry had never cast his spell off of them, it bound the witch with a spell that she'd never be able to annul on her own. The pan had hit the witch's skull, and she was out cold, too.

Victoire and Gail were safe, and Sarah and Don went to take them away from the witch.

Then, it was chaos.

The American Unspeakables Apparated into the room, as did Harry with Gibbs, Severus with Sasha, and Lucius.

Lucius looked paler than a shroud. 'My wife sent me to tell you that there were some suspicious activities at the Ministry. My curiosity about Mrs Snape could have allowed that toad to have her way with the girls,' he moaned.

One of the Unspeakables cast a spell on the witch, in order to make sure that she would not escape. Another one went to Sarah and Don and healed the tips of their fingers, which were somewhat irritated by the special spell that they'd cast. The third one went to report to Headquarters.

Gibbs took handcuffs from his pocket and put them on the witch lying face down on the rug.

'That's unnecessary, Special Agent Gibbs,' the Unspeakable who had strengthened the spell declared.

'I'm making sure she doesn't escape. There are ways to undo a spell, especially if she's not the only evil mastermind behind the attacks against Harry, and if she's got followers or friends or paid puppets. You guys can't get out of Muggle cuffs,' Gibbs said.

'How do you know?' Lucius inquired.

'He probably tried it on Harry. Malfoy, I'd like you to Apparate home and go tell Kingsley that we've caught the sub-creature that has been targeting Harry,' Severus said.

Lucius nodded and Disapparated immediately.

The Unspeakable who had healed Sarah and Don went to the witch and healed the bump on her head. She woke up and realized that she'd been caught.

'I was under the Imperius!' she shouted. 'It was Potter who cursed me!'

'Meet the nastiest liar of the millennium, Dolores Umbridge,' Severus said for those who didn't know the evil witch who'd been trying to get revenge against Harry.

'My husband is a Mallard,' Gibbs hissed at Umbridge. 'And he'd never use that spell.'

'This is a jactitation of marriage!' Umbridge shouted.

Sarah snorted and said, 'There are spells to prove that they're married, and we all know they're married. Quit grasping at straws. You've been caught red-handed, and Don and I will testify that you tried to kill the girls.'

'Married!' Umbridge snorted.

Gibbs knew that there was a quick way to prove Umbridge wrong. Harry had explained (after Hermione had told him everything she'd found about their unusual wedding) that a kiss in public would generate a spell that'd show all the Wizarding people present that they were truly married. Gibbs wrapped an arm around Harry's neck and pecked his lips.

'Aw,' Sarah said.

'You don't want me to spank you, Princess,' Gibbs said.

Sarah winked at him, and he pretended to sigh.

'Disgusting! And I didn't try to kill anyone. I was under the Imperius!' Umbridge insisted.

'Oh, but there's one way to be sure,' Severus said.

Before anyone could say anything, he floated right into the witch and used all his skills to get the whole truth from her.

When he left Umbridge, he turned to Harry and said, 'I can testify in court and tell everything's she's ever done against you, and everything she was planning to do to you, your children and your new family.'

'Thank you, Severus,' Harry simply said.

'You're a ghost! You can't testify against me, Snape!' Umbridge protested.

'Oh, I'm afraid you're quite wrong,' Kingsley said from the threshold.

Chancellor Audi was right behind him, in full official garb.

'Even if he were a ghost, Headmaster Snape would be heard as a main witness,' Kingsley declared.

'And anyway, he's…' Audi stopped right before she let the cat out of the bag, and she said, 'He's got more powers than a ghost.'

'Stop calling me Headmaster,' Severus growled.

Kingsley grinned, delighted that the spirit hadn't noticed Audi's near slip of the tongue, and he said, 'Sorry, mate, it turns out the paperwork was lost, and you died as a Hogwarts Headmaster.'

Severus shrugged and growled.

'Did that nasty witch try to hurt Gail because I'm Harry's brother now?' Don asked Severus.

Severus paled and whispered, 'No, she targeted Gail because I invented Veritaserum, and she felt that she'd been dosed with it and was about to be forced to confess.'

Sasha's cry chilled all the adults; the ghost threw herself at Umbridge, trying to punch her. When Sasha realized that her anger and hatred for the witch were actually hurting Umbridge, she kept punching.

One of the Unspeakables took a step to try to do something for the spell-bound and handcuffed witch, but Severus extended his hand and the sparks of a spell made the Unspeakable take a step back.

'Good; if you try to prevent my wife from doing whatever she wants to Umbridge, I'll turn you into a Muggle,' Severus declared quite seriously.

'Mrs Snape is entitled to avenge herself,' Audi said calmly.

Harry retrieved his daughter from Don's arms; Victoire seemed puzzled, but not traumatized. As for Gail, she'd gone back to sleep, once she was in Sarah's arms.

Sarah looked at Don and nodded towards Severus and Sasha. Don immediately understood what she meant, and he nodded his agreement.

'Severus,' Sarah said softly.

'What, Little Princess?' her godfather asked gently.

'Sasha and you are Gail's parents,' Sarah said.

'I should ask Harry to change my link with Gail. Sarah and I can raise her, love her, help her interact in the non-magical world, but it's _obvious_ that she's yours. She should grow up as your daughter,' Don said.

'And she'll have our entire tribe to love her,' Sarah added.

Sasha had been listening to what her friends were saying, and she'd stopped ghost-pummelling Umbridge.

'Disgusting!' Umbridge spat.

Sasha turned her attention back to her.

'Aim for her heart, darling,' Severus coldly suggested to his wife.

'Let's give the Snapes some privacy, shall we?' Kingsley said.

Only the Snapes and the Unspeakables stayed with Umbridge.

'Harry, I'll do everything for Gail, but she should be a Snape. Can you make the change? If we ask Sev, we'll need to have Sasha convince him, or he'll keep saying that Gail's better with us,' Don said.

'I should call Hermione. There are legal aspects to protect Gail, and I'm not sure about the spell,' Harry admitted.

'I can do it,' Audi and Kingsley said at the same time.

The Chancellor and the Minister smiled at each other.

'Do it,' Gibbs said.

Kingsley and Audi took their wands and cast the spell that made Gail a Snape and Don and Sarah's ward. Severus felt the spell, and he joined the others, who were downstairs now; Sasha was floating behind him.

'Gail's yours, and don't even try to protest,' Gibbs said.

'It's going to complicate her life!' Severus protested.

'Not necessarily,' Harry countered him.

'Snape, with the family you've found, your daughter will grow up wrapped in love and with relatives of the heart who'll always be here for her,' Kingsley said.

Sasha floated towards Sarah and Gail; she was crying.

'I'll kill anyone who threatens her, but she's yours, Sasha,' Sarah said.

Severus felt that his wife needed to hold Gail, and he stopped arguing in order to go help her.

'This is an official visit, Chancellor,' Kingsley told Audi. 'May I borrow your personnel, or would you like me to call Unspeakables from my Ministry?'

'Why not Aurors?' Victoria inquired.

'Nana, we can't risk her attorney pretending that I mistreated her, and none of my Aurors can work on the case,' Harry explained.

Victoria nodded. 'Are we truly safe?' she asked.

'Yes, you can undo the spell,' Severus said.

The old lady put an end to the Protection spell.

Audi sent an order through a spell, and her Unspeakables transported Dolores Umbridge to the British Ministry of Magic into a holding cell next to Ginevra's and in front of Draco's.

'And she's an illegal Animagus,' Severus added.

'That's the word!' Remus exclaimed.

'What's that?' Don asked.

'It's the ability to transform into an animal. Someone who's an Animagus _must_ be registered,' Harry explained.

Don blinked. 'I know that the cat we saw _must_ be the idiot we stopped upstairs, but that's quite strange. I have a hard time understanding that it's possible, even with magic,' he said.

'You'll get used to it,' Sarah whispered.

He beamed at her.

'We should escort the children to bed. I think a mild spell to help them sleep would be good,' Victoria said.

Remus and Wee Sev protested, but their parents didn't listen to them.

When Harry, Gibbs, Severus and Sasha came back to the dining-room, Victoria announced that she'd go home in order to make sure that Abby wasn't planning to barge in with some mediaeval weapon, and to thank Carys for putting the spell on her cane. Jackson went back to his home at the same time.

Lucius briefly came back to say that Umbridge was locked up, and that the Malfoys and the Grangers would come visit the next day.

Severus and Sasha invited Don and Sarah into the kitchen; they wanted to discuss a few things for Gail.

'Since Umbridge was arrested here, I'll come to the trial if you want, and the reports of my Unspeakables will be on your desk in a few hours,' Audi told Kingsley.

'Thank you, Chancellor,' the Minister for Magic said formally. He smiled and added, 'Now, go back home, you have a family of your own now, Marina.'

Audi bowed. 'I ordered my men to send one bodyguard for each child; you can sleep quietly,' she told Harry and Gibbs.

'Thank you,' Gibbs said.

Audi Disapparated.

'You're smiling, Harry,' Kingsley declared.

'I modified the spell on the wards. I'll know it if a mosquito flies into the house,' Harry said.

Kingsley grinned. He squeezed Harry's shoulder and said, 'It's almost over now. I'll go back to the Ministry, and I'll make sure everything is done properly… And I'll have the water supply cleaned.'

'Thanks, boss,' Harry said.

Usually, Harry was using Kingsley's name, but living with Gibbs was changing Harry.

Kingsley grinned again and said, 'Well, not everybody has a loving husband making potion-free coffee. See you tomorrow, Harry.'

Kingsley Disapparated. Harry was blinking; Gibbs chuckled, wrapped an arm around Harry's neck and kissed his brow.

'Let's head to bed. The last yard is going to be tiring,' Gibbs said.

They hopped by the kitchen to tell the two couples to not talk for too long (all the more since there was a couple of two living beings, who needed sleep).

On their way upstairs, Gibbs answered his phone and had to promise Abby that they were all okay. She announced that she'd be there for breakfast in a few hours.

Harry checked his wards another time, and he settled into his husband's welcoming arms.

Gibbs grinned evilly.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Can you prevent anyone from Apparating here?' Gibbs asked.

Harry cast a spell to block Wizarding people outside. 'Why?' he asked.

'They haven't realized that they don't have the key for the handcuffs,' Gibbs said.

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


	33. Chapter 33

[Notes, disclaimer and everything in chapter 1 – do read that]

.

Harry laughed heartily. If anyone deserved to spend an uncomfortable night, it was Umbridge.

Gibbs's smile then looked like one of Severus's.

The stress of the past months, and of the attack on the girls, took its toll on Harry right then, and he hugged Gibbs for dear life, as he tried to hide his tears in Gibbs's neck. Gibbs understood all too well, and he hugged Harry back, caressing his back, and just being here.

Harry opened his mouth to apologize, but Gibbs hugged him so hard that he couldn't say a single word.

'I'm glad I can be here to hold you, Harry. I was alone when they took Shannon and Kelly from me,' Gibbs explained in a whisper.

Harry looked at his friend through his tears and gave him a watery smile.

They held each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was Severus who woke them up at dawn.

'What are you doing here?' Gibbs growled.

'Sasha would go through you, so she can't wake you up, and you can't shoot me. The others sent me to you,' Severus explained.

'Why?' a sleepy Harry inquired.

'Because you've had enough fun with the toad, and her attorney is demanding the key to open the handcuffs,' Severus explained. 'Time to free the pest, boys.'

Gibbs got up and went to retrieve the key from one of his pockets. As he handed it to Severus, he asked, 'How did London manage to contact you?'

'The new department that uses Muggle devices phoned their counterpart here, and they found Sarah's phone number. I think she barked at the Auror who woke her up,' Severus explained. 'I'll go give the key to the Auror downstairs,' Severus declared.

'Not Apparating to London?' Gibbs teased the spirit.

Severus snorted and left the room.

'I wonder how long it's going to take him to go downstairs,' Harry said as he got up, as well.

'I think he'll just float very, very slowly. Umbridge's attorney would use it against us if we were to slow down the delivery of the key,' Gibbs pointed out.

'If she has a twisted attorney, he or she could ask you why you didn't give them the key last night,' Harry said.

'I was busy making sure the children and you were all right, of course. I forgot,' Gibbs declared.

Harry smiled warmly.

Gibbs looked at the old clock on the bedside table and said, 'We can expect Abbs to drag Ducky here very soon.'

'Want to shower with me?' Harry suggested.

Gibbs shrugged and nodded. There was nothing wrong with sharing a shower… quite the contrary. When Abby rushed into the bathroom to make sure that Harry was fine after the events of the evening, she thought that Harry was alone, but she found the happy couple together. Gibbs was brushing his teeth, and Harry was shaving with a spell – the husbands were, thankfully, already wearing boxer shorts.

'Okay, that'll teach me to knock,' Abby said.

Gibbs spat in the sink and told Harry, 'You'll have to put a spell on the door, or she'll just pick the lock if there's something she really wants to know.

Abby tried to pout, but Harry chuckled and nodded.

'Is everything really okay?' Abby asked.

'Nana protected the boys, and the girls are fine. We've stopped Umbridge, and I'm convinced that she'd been acting alone all along. Once the trial is over, everything will be fine,' Harry explained.

Abby hugged Harry.

'Hands off,' Gibbs growled.

Abby jumped backwards a foot, but she grinned.

'You should hurry; breakfast must be ready now,' she said.

'We'd get dressed faster if you were downstairs,' Harry pointed out.

Abby left the room.

'Want to have some fun?' Harry asked.

Gibbs nodded.

Harry got them dressed, thanks to a spell, and he Apparated them both into the kitchen five seconds before Abby arrived.

When she glared at them, both men chuckled.

'In a few years, you're going to be impossible,' Abby complained.

Harry turned to Gibbs and impudently asked, 'A few years?'

'No… We can become impossible faster than that,' Gibbs answered.

Abby pouted, but they all knew that it was an act. They were all happy that Harry and Gibbs were such good friends.

'What's going to happen now?' Sarah inquired.

'The trial is going to be planned. Umbridge already has an attorney, and… and the _others_ were provided with free counsel,' Harry explained.

Harry briefly looked at his sons, who were devouring the pastries that Ducky had brought for breakfast. He didn't want his children to know too much about what was about to happen to their mother.

Gibbs's phone rang, and Tim told him that he'd had an e-mail from Hermione, asking him to tell Harry to put an end to the spell that was preventing her from Apparating to them in Washington. Almost as soon as Harry did as suggested, Hermione joined them.

'Harry, I have a list for you,' Hermione declared.

'A list?' Harry said.

'Let's go to the dining-room,' she said.

'We'll stay with the boys,' Abby whispered to Gibbs, who, then, followed Harry and Hermione.

'Attorneys, Harry. You're going to need one, too,' Hermione explained.

'Right… I'd forgotten,' the young man admitted.

'You've had enough on your mind these past months and years. I've been working on it for you. I have a list of American and British attorneys,' Hermione said.

'American?' Gibbs said.

'Of course, Umbridge tried to attack your family here,' Hermione answered.

'Mione… I'm not sure about what I should do,' Harry admitted in a whisper.

Harry sat down on the sofa. Gibbs didn't have to be a Legilimens to know that Harry felt bad; Harry had explained that the sentences against Ginevra and Draco would likely be death. Gibbs knew that Harry had sincerely been in love with his wife, and the prospect of having to explain to the children what the sentences were, was certainly a bit too much for the young man with too big a heart.

Gibbs placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed.

'Hermione, would a local Wizarding attorney agree to work for me?' Gibbs inquired.

She nodded fervently.

'You'll tell the best one in your country to come and see us tonight or tomorrow morning, and I'll ask you to contact the best one here and to tell him or her to report to me whenever it'll be convenient,' Gibbs said.

'Jethro?' Harry said, lost.

'She attacked _our_ family; she targeted _you_. I want to help and show her and the other two idiots that I'm on _your_ side,' Gibbs said.

'I'll pay for both attorneys, then,' Harry said.

'No need for that. My pay is rather good, my three ex-wives remarried, so there's no more alimony to pay them, and my only vice is the boat downstairs. I'm sure I can afford to pay for my own attorney,' Gibbs said.

'If the one I have in mind agrees to work for you, she might even work for free,' Hermione said. She looked at Harry and added, 'That goes for the one I'll go see in Cambridge in a minute.'

'Thanks, Mione,' Harry said softly.

'You're my other best friend, _Mallard_. I'll always be here for you,' she said.

Harry smiled and went to hug his friend. 'You've always been there,' he whispered.

'You needed help back in Hogwarts,' she teased him.

She looked at Gibbs, who hadn't realized that he wasn't happy to see Harry in her arms; she wondered if those two silly men even knew that there was a special kind of magic steadily brewing between them.

She was about to make a remark on the topic, but an owl knocked with its beak on the window. The bird was sent by the local attorney Hermione wanted to recommend to Gibbs. As soon as Harry used magic on the piece of parchment that the bird was carrying, a woman Apparated into the room.

She seemed about Carys's age, and she had a firm handshake that Gibbs liked immediately. She dressed like a Muggle and preferred black trouser-suits.

'My name's Marla DeWinter, and I'd like to offer you my services,' she said.

'Why?' Gibbs asked.

'I don't _need_ to work, you see, Special Agent Gibbs. I can afford to choose my clients. On both sides of the ocean, we've been monitoring the case, and I'd like to help,' Marla said.

'You'd be working for my husband,' Harry pointed out.

Marla smiled and asked, 'Is it true that you got married by chance?'

'Yes, got a problem with that?' Gibbs growled.

'No,' Marla said with a bright smile. She turned to Hermione and said, 'They don't _fully_ know how magical that is.'

'Not a clue,' Hermione answered as if the two men weren't in the room.

Marla turned to Gibbs and asked, 'What would you like me to do?'

'I want to be sure my family will be safe after the trial,' Gibbs explained.

'Good answer,' Marla said. 'I can do that for you.'

'Your price?' Gibbs inquired.

Marla was grinning when she said, 'I really don't need money, but I'd like to go away for a fortnight. Would you agree to cat-sit my furry monster? Of course, you'd have to keep reminding your kids that he's not to stay.'

'Magical cat?' Gibbs asked.

'Muggle cat,' Marla said.

'Two weeks?' Gibbs went on.

'Maybe less,' Marla answered.

'Deal,' Gibbs said.

'Would you like me to work with your husband's attorney?' Marla asked.

Gibbs and Harry nodded.

'I'm planning to go see Endeavour Montaigue,' Hermione explained.

Marla chuckled and said, 'Perhaps I should go with you, the dear old boy is a distant cousin.'

'Excellent! Are you free to go now?' Hermione asked Marla, who nodded. She turned to Harry and said, 'I'll hop by your office later.'

'I'll be expecting you,' Harry said.

'Shall we?' Hermione told Marla.

Marla nodded and told Gibbs, 'When can I come and see you?'

'You can come back tonight if you want,' Gibbs said.

'Good. We'll devise our battle plan then. I'll Apparate when the children are in bed… after nine?' Marla said.

Gibbs smiled at that and nodded.

Marla Disapparated. Hermione was about to follow her, but Harry stopped her.

'What did you mean about our wedding?' Harry asked.

Hermione looked at them, chuckled and Disapparated.

Harry looked at Gibbs, shrugged and said, 'Gals.'

Gibbs seemed to agree.

.

.

Montaigue and DeWinter started working for Harry and Gibbs that day. Since Severus, Sarah and Don were key witnesses, the two attorneys were often found in Gibbs's house in the evenings.

Umbridge was trying to fight back, but Montaigue was gathering testimonies from Wizarding people who'd been harassed by the witch during the war.

After a few days, the British court decided that the trial would start after Samhain; that should give everybody enough time to be ready.

That particular night of October, Harry came home late because there was an awful lot of work in his Department at the Ministry, and Montaigue had needed to work on a few details with him.

Severus and Sasha were guarding their daughter's sleep. Remus and Wee Sev were sleeping quietly, and Don and Sarah were chatting in the garden, though _snogging_ would have been more accurate.

Gibbs was in Victoire's room when Harry Apparated home. Harry knew that Gibbs hadn't heard him, and he observed his husband with their daughter.

Gibbs was cuddling the little girl, as he tried to lull her back to sleep after changing her.

'My Vicky,' Gibbs whispered.

Gibbs froze instantly.

Harry saw the tears in his husband's eyes. 'You _know_ she's not Kelly,' Harry said, as he walked to Gibbs's side.

'Yes, but…' Gibbs began to say, feeling bad for the nickname that sounded a bit like his late daughter's name.

'_But_ you're making her your own. I'm not going to hex you for loving her,' Harry interrupted him.

Gibbs kissed Victoire's cheek and put her back in her cradle, where she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Harry faced his husband and gently dried Gibbs's tears. Then, Harry caressed Gibbs's cheek; there was some magic in the air, and they leant towards each other for a kiss.

They both gasped when their lips separated. They were both deeply surprised, but no punches were thrown.

Harry laced his fingers with Gibbs's, and Gibbs didn't let go.

They retreated to their bedroom.

.

(Next part as soon as possible.)


End file.
